A Devil's Cage: Prison
by angel939
Summary: Nero is facing life imprisonment and is on his way to jail. What is his crime and can he face the repercussions? All is not as it seems inside this steel cage and things will take an interesting turn when he crosses paths with two mysterious twins - Dante and Vergil. Can they form an unlikely alliance with a rookie warden (Leon) to survive this hell together?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

**Angel was holding Nero's hand. She was procrastinating. Nero stared at her face and scratched his cheek; it seemed she was still not over Vergil. She nodded her head; the cold twin had broken her heart after his last descent with Dante. Which may she add had left her yearning for more uh hum? **

**Alas she had promised a sequel and yet her mind was straying towards a new story. Ah you should know by now Angel likes to write original plots, away from the games, so let us venture once more into another realm. This time our hero's will find themselves inside a steel cage surrounded by blood thirsty criminals. Who knows what will transpire between them. Hell, even she doesn't know how volatile this story could become.**

**Let us dwell into it together shall we, the endless possibilities of angst, hurt, anger and friendship. She squeals and Nero moves away. He gazed at the door and wondered where the twins were. She kissed his cheek hard and licked her lips. They would turn up eventually. Nero rolled his eyes at her but was missing them too. Without Dante and Vergil things were dull. They nodded their head in agreement. **

**Warnings: hmm nothing yet O_0**

**Disclaimer: Capcom your slave has returned for another epic story idea for you.**

**Chapter 1: Desolation**

He was gazing out of the window, his soft blue eyes taking in the barren earth, endless barbed wire, a desolate place at the furthest end of civilisation. Guess he would fit right in. The bus rolled over a large rock; he lifted his head away from the window. He inspected the people around him, ugly inmates of all ages, colours and races. All clad in orange uniforms. He flexed his clawed hand and adjusted the bandage.

A fat guy with tattoos on his head elbowed his skinny friend sitting a few seats in front of him, his chubby hand resting on the guys shoulder, his beady eyes undressing him, as he continues to stare. They have been travelling for the last hour but his dark eyes have never left his face. Luckily he didn't have to share a seat with some other asshole but the fat guy was beginning to piss him off.

"That one is mine", he gestured pointing straight at him.

He glared back at him and lifted his middle finger. The fat guy smiled and licked his lips.

"You can put that hand to good use soon cutie".

Nero looked away disgusted, "don't worry fat ass I will", he blurted the words to himself in anger.

The handcuffs were digging into his skin and he could break free if he wanted to. Yet he wouldn't, he knew he never belonged with humans. He was nothing like them. He deserved to be contained for the animal he was. Prison was his best option. He wanted eternal suffering and there was no atonement. He gazed out again and she was standing there. Her white top and pink skirt so out of place in the barren land scape, a white ball in one hand, she shields her eyes with her hand before waving at him. Her feet bare, ponytail blowing against the wind. It was the first time they had met in that run down orphanage, both just 6 years old and alone in the world.

He rubbed the side of his red cheek as the bus comes to a stop outside the large black gates. An officer clad in black uniform stands up, folds his arms and shouts the order.

"All right assholes, I want one straight line when you get out".

Nero's jaw clenched. He had never done any time in prison before. He was in for life and the judge had sentenced him on his 20th birthday. He sighed and stood up slowly. They were making their way out. The fat guy was breathing down his neck and grabbed his shirt.

"Hope your sharing with me honey. I will look after you".

Nero stopped and turned around. He was a couple of inches taller. The fat guy smiled at him. He smirked back and head butted him. The man groaned and fell back on his friend. His head split open, oozing blood. Nero smirked more and made his way out. He joined the rest of the inmates as they stood in a straight line.

He could see two officers patrolling the rooftops heavily armed with sniper rifles. This was a special prison for those deprived criminals that didn't deserve a second chance. The fat guy was being helped by his friend. He was glaring at Nero who smiled more. The officer frowned and ignored his bleeding wound. He walked past and spoke to the bulky guard patrolling the entrance.

The bus started to drive away and Nero gazed up at the sky. It was cloudy he could hear the thunder overhead. It was his last day of freedom, the thought broke his heart. It started to rain, the first drops landed on his pale skin and he closed his eyes to the feel of them. The rain always would remind him of her. She loved it, the sound, the stillness and peace as it fell gracefully from the sky. How many nights had they spent on the streets or rooftops falling asleep to this sound?

He would shield her body with his devil bringer while she slept. No matter how tired his arm became he would protect her. A part of him knew she didn't belong with him. She was too good for him, yet he held hope that one day those brown eyes would hold love for him.

"_Nero, we will always have each other. I will never leave your side_", she whispers to him.

He gazed back at the gates as they started to make their way inside. He would die behind these walls, the sudden realisation that he had fucked up his own life. He followed the other inmates and they came to the first check point. Five heavily armed guards were waiting behind a caged door, one of them a super lean officer in his early thirties gestured with his hand to step forward. He had sharp green eyes, a broad forehead and thin lips. Something about him was making Nero's skin crawl. He inspected his name badge. Officer Philip Robertson.

"Strip", he ordered the word, his voice deep.

Nero held up his wrist and tilted his head. The officer gripped his hand and took off the cuffs. He folded his arms and stood in front of Nero. Nero stepped back to create distance between them and took of his shoes first, his pants and shirt followed. The cement floor was cold and the officer inspected his body closely. His green eyes lingering on his chest and devil arm. His blonde brows slightly creased. His lips relaxed.

"You got a skin defect?" He pointed to the scales, unfazed by them.

Nero stroked the scales with his human hand and met the guards stare.

"Skin condition", he spat the words. It had always been the same answer.

His fucked up arm was a rare skin disease. It would fit right in here with the rest of these filthy animals. The blonde officer met his stare and stepped back. He spoke to the other guard who took him to have his first shower. It was cold water being ejected by a large pipe. It reminded him of a fire hose. His teeth chattered hair matted to his forehead. He held his chest and gazed at the floor. He knew this place would be his new hell.

He had been raised on the streets and only knew two things. One was never to trust anyone and two to follow his instincts. She was his strength, his reason for living this miserable life, the reason for his existence, his hope, his love, his dream, for a better life. He had murdered her in cold blood.

"Get moving", an officer nudged him hard with his baton snapping him out of his trance.

Shower done they walked him to another room. A chubby dark haired officer handed him his new clothes, toothbrush, plastic cup and blanket. He changed into the faded grey prison uniform. The officer logged his few belongings, some cash and a few photos of her. She was beautiful. His hand moved towards the photograph and someone slammed it hard onto the table. It was the blonde officer.

"You don't get to see this shit again until you're an old man".

His voice was deep and low. He continued to assess Nero for a reaction. He was testing him, trying to find a weakness. It had always been anger, _isn't that why he was here_? His rage had caused his demise. Nero let go of the photo and stepped away. The officer nodded his head in approval.

"This is maximum security, keep up with the rules here and you will do just fine".

The officers blue eyes locked onto Nero's. Nero noticed the small scar on his right cheek. It looked like a knife mark and he stared down. Once finished here they took him to a separate room where his lawyer Steve was waiting patiently. He walked in and sat down across the small table, resting his hands on his lap.

"Nero we don't have much time. They gave me 10 minutes for this meeting and..."

"Where is she buried?" Nero cut him off and gazed up at him.

Steven sighed and opened his black briefcase. He was an inexperienced young lawyer. Italian heritage gave him his good looks. Full brows, dark eyes, brown hair cut short, a pair of designer frames. He was still clad in the same black suit he had worn to court. The white shirt had been stained by the 8th coffee of the day.

"In the local cemetery where you asked, a private ceremony it was..."

Steven gazed back at him with concern. Nero looked away and tapped the table with his clawed hand. He felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders, she had chosen that place. He leaned back on the seat. Nero stood up to leave and Stevens' brows creased.

"Wait Nero we need to talk".

Nero walked out without another word. There was no need for a lawyer now. He wasn't going to appeal his case and was ready to face the repercussions. There was no way out. He was resigned to his fate. He had fucked up; there was nothing to live for. He brushed his hair down and followed the guard. They hadn't offered him any food or guidance. He didn't care. Everything was already on lock down and they walked him down a set of corridors.

Each one was a steel cage patrolled by more heavily guarded men. They came to the main cells and he walked through. He could see their hungry predatory eyes on him. He was the new fish and they would test him the same way the guards would, to use him for personal gain or make his life hell. Prison was about breaking your soul. He was ready. A part of him was afraid, but he would never admit it.

Some of the men were whistling at him. Others were talking in hushed tones; their interest was peaked by the young handsome man with white hair. Yet he wasn't the only one they had seen with these unique features today. They had their eyes set on a set of twins that had arrived this morning. They had never seen such handsome men before. Their eyes had lingered on them but they had held an air of arrogance and danger. Maybe this one would make for an easier target after all they had each other, he was alone.

All three of them would have to be initiated tonight and they knew they would get a share of the treats. The wolf who ruled these cells always preyed on his victims at night, a cold and brutal murderer going by the name of Akira. Even the guards were afraid of him and his connections to the outside world. He had the keys to each cell and would be making a personal visit. The younger one would be his first interest, the first to suffer his brutality intimately. The twins would have to wait for another night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **

**Angel yawned loudly and tugged her hair, it was almost 3:00pm and there was no sign of the twins. Nero's eyes widened and he glared daggers at Angel, she had something horrible planned for him, and he could feel it (the hair tugging was always a clear indication). Alas she couldn't hide from him he was going to get it in this chapter. He placed his clawed hand over his face, she would ensure he loses his dignity. Angel pouted she would try to do it in the most dignified way but Nero stood up. He had enough; it was always him who got pawned (plot purpose obviously, she rolled her eyes).**

**Angel grabbed his clawed hand and tried to hug him when Vergil walked in. She quickly let go of Nero, her heart raced once again at the sight before her. The evil twin was looking like his hot self in his striking blue coat and she wondered where the hell Dante was, that show off was always late to the party.**

**This was her ideal opportunity to try to win his heart again. He sneered at her, and glanced around. She had already allowed people on the premises of DMC and the story hadn't even started. Angel pouted why was he so cold T-T.**

**Warnings: non con (rape). Don't be afraid nothing graphic but it's an important and necessary evil for poor Nero.**

**Capcom: You own all the hot men. Make my fantasies come true, OK at least send me a free Leon Kennedy doll sighs (the miniature one you perverts)**

**Chapter 2: The Introductions**

The guard opened the door and Nero glanced at the double bed. He gritted his teeth in irritation. He was hoping he wouldn't be sharing with anyone. It was dark, the lights were out and the man was asleep on the top bunk.

The officer inspected the other man and pushed Nero inside with his baton. He inspected the small space. They had no room to move, the place was so confined. He sat down on the lower bunk and placed the blanket and toothbrush on the flimsy bed, his long legs resting on the opposite wall. They had one small stained toilet to share and a white sink.

"Breakfast is at 8, be ready and clean up the cell for inspection at 7:45 sharp". The officer spoke in a cold tone.

He glanced back at the other man. They had no choice but to separate the identical brother's. It would have caused too much confusion, to keep them in the same cell. He locked the cell and left to patrol the corridors. Nero could hear him whistling as he made his way down, some of the other prisoners started to taunt him and make obscene requests.

He sighed and lay down on the hard bed. He was tired, he gazed back at the toilet and his face flushed. He couldn't believe he would to be taking a piss and shit with a random man. The thought put him off and he gazed out of the cell. They were caged like animals. The corridor was painted an ugly green and he could hear the guard's footsteps as they patrolled the staircase. The cell was cold.

The man on top was either asleep or lost in thought. He couldn't even hear him breathe. Nero turned over and his brows creased. He hadn't eaten anything for a full day. He had no appetite. He closed his eyes and could see her brown eyes widen, his clawed hand resting around her slender neck. Her eyes never left his face. He kissed her lips tenderly and devil triggered crushing her windpipe, her brown hair falling softly against his hand. A tear left her eye and her head limped onto his shoulder.

"Nero", she whispered into his ear.

His eyes flew open and he was covered in sweat, his breathing erratic. He wiped his face and placed his hand on his heart. The room was dark. He lay on his back and gazed up. A tear fell from his eyes and he bit his full lips. The man on top stirred for the first time. The movement caught him by surprise and he placed the blanket over his face. There was no privacy in this shit hole. He felt his throat and chest tighten. _Why hadn't he died that da_y? His eyes narrowed, his bastard devil side had kept him alive.

He heard a few footsteps towards their cell. Nero lowered the blanket when he heard the door opening. He felt something hit him hard in the chest. He coughed and was grabbed by four men. They dragged him out and pinned him to the floor. One of them was resting his elbow on the back of his neck.

He gazed up as a tall man walked inside. His long black hair was falling onto his shoulders. He was in his early thirties, had soft black eyes, high cheekbones and full lips. His movements were feminine like his face, contradicting his bulky body. He kneeled down and stroked Nero's hair.

Nero growled the words, "Don't…fucking touch me asshole".

He was controlling his devil side. If it was unleashed here he knew he would kill these men in cold blood. It was a monster that he would have to keep hidden inside of him. This was why he wanted to cut himself off from the outside the world. He had no control of it anymore, not after that day.

The man smiled flashing his perfect white teeth. Nero frowned, the man standing in front was barefoot, had no tattoos and held intelligence. He sat cross legged and stroked Nero's cheek making him bite into his lips in anger; the man smiled more and continued to aggravate him until his eyes fell on the top bunk. His smile faded and he stood up slowly. Nero was still struggling with the four men.

"They moved you away from your brother?" The man's voice was soft and curious.

His eyes widened slightly, the man on the bunk remained silent.

"We are just planning on having some fun with him tonight. We would like to do the two of you together tomorrow. Twins are a rare treat and it has really been one of my fondest fantasies".

He placed a thumb on his lips and slid it across before winking. The man didn't reply back. Nero didn't want to lose control. He closed his eyes and tried to stay focused. He knew he couldn't let his anger get the better of him.

"Nero if you lose your temper count to ten".

She giggled the words next to his ear, her dark eyes and soft hands inspecting the graze on his cheek.

"Easy for you to say, they don't call you a freak", he spat the words and wiped his nose with his small fingers.

She pouted and tightened her pony tail in irritation, her pink skirt blowing in the wind. "They're the freaks Nero… not you".

He opened his eyes and they slid his pants off. He kicked the guy hard in the gut and punched another in the face. He tried to stand but tripped over his own pants that were tangled around his ankles. A man jumped him from behind and punched him in the back of the head. Three of them started to kick him mercilessly.

He covered his body with his arms but they continued to kick him in the face and head, like a bunch of crazed animals. He realised that being locked in this place for so long left nothing of their humanity. His nose and mouth were bleeding heavily and he lay motionless. They stopped and dragged him back with one leg.

Akira watched the scuffle with a look of indifference. He was bored of these games but he wanted to continue his strict policies with the newbies. Plus he liked this one and would mark him as his own. He would break him until he became his play thing willingly. After that he would move onto to someone else. Yet the man on the bunk continued to distract him. He inched closer to him as he continued to feign sleep. A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes fell back on Nero.

"Turn him around", Akira pointed to Nero's body but his dark eyes were fixed on the sleeping man's face.

He pulled down his own pants and slid on top of Nero. The other guys stepped back and watched. Nero tried to drag himself away, crawling a few inches before another con stepped on his neck. This was the fat guy he had head butted this morning. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Akira whispered the words and rested one hand inside his hair. "Sit still and it'll be over quickly".

He gazed back at the bunk. He rubbed his hard cock at the soft entrance before him, Nero's eyes widened in horror at the contact.

"Get the fuck off me", it was a deep roar.

The sound sent a vibration through the metal barriers and the other men stepped back in shock. The fat guy lifted his foot and bumped into the wall. Akira was unfazed, his hands slid over Nero's devil arm and he gripped it behind his back.

"I said sit still…devil", he almost hissed the words.

He felt his tongue inside his ear and he felt a shudder down his spine. The tongue had been snake like and Nero was shocked. This man was not human. He was disgusted. The other men were still gazing at him nervously.

"Relax boys and enjoy the show", he pulled Nero's hair and lifted his head.

Nero was about to trigger. He couldn't see or hear anything. Only the sound of his heart as it pumped his blood at the fury he was feeling. These men wouldn't see another sunrise. _Let me in Nero, you know you need me_. His devil had awakened and was trying to control him again. Nero would never give it control; he would never lose his senses to this power. He hated his devil side more than himself.

He folded his fingers in a tight palm and grits his teeth. _Your weak, I am your true strength, I rule your mind and heart, I am the one that ends your suffering. That pathetic girl was your only weakness and I killed her for you_. _Let me in Nero_. _Your one and only friend in this world, all we have is each other in this life and in the next. I am closest to your heart, I see you for what you really are. Let me take control._

"Count to ten, Nero", she was sitting in front of him holding up her small fingers.

Her cheeks red, her brown eyes fixed on him. She was the only one who could control his anger and he had killed her that day. He was a devil and she was just a weak human. He closed his eyes and counted in hushed whispers.

"One, two...three", he felt the man's hard cock penetrating his body. His eyes flashed crimson as the other guys started to jerk off around him.

"Four, five..." he tilted his head. The man on the bunk was watching too. He could feel his intense eyes fixated on his face.

"Six... seven...eight", he couldn't control the darkness.

His eyes lidded and she stood up. She was afraid of his devil; her small hands go to her eyes. She doesn't want to see him trigger, she had become afraid of him. He was her protector, yet she didn't fear anything else more than him. She had witnessed his brutality and seen the darkness in his heart. Those soft brown eyes had only seen his devil once and he had killed her.

Nero felt a tear leave his eye, he didn't want her to go, "It's OK, don't be afraid" he whispered to her.

His human hand stretched out. She peeked at him, slowly sliding her hands down, she crouched next to him and took his hand inside her own. His anger faded and he smiled, she was the only one who hadn't been afraid of his devil arm. She had loved the colours and been the one to hide it from the world.

"I will never hurt you...again", he mouth the words and her smile widened.

He remembered the first day they had met. He had sat under the only cherry blossom tree in front of the run down orphanage. It must have been a hundred years old, its trunk thick and its flowers falling softly against the breeze. He was tearing his flesh and trying to remove the scales on his devil arm, he hadn't even noticed her. She came running towards him and gripped his bloody hands.

"What are you doing, you're hurting yourself", her voice timid and soft.

He gazed back at her in shock, her long brown eyelashes almost kissing her cheeks, he was only 6. No one had ever dared come this close to him before. It was strange to find her warm hand resting on his skin. Her gentle touch had left him speechless. He had never seen this girl before.

He suddenly felt his throat tighten at her kindness and choked on the words, "I...want this gone".

Her brows creased and she inspected his skin with curiosity, but she never let go of his clawed hand. Her eyes softened and she sat down next to him. His skin was slowly healing but she was unfazed. They sat together in silence. It was the first time he had noticed that tree, how beautiful it was, how the pink petals felt like rain and resembled the colour of her cheeks.

"It's a part of you...you need to keep it", she spoke the words softly and smiled at him.

They had run away together. He had promised to protect her, to keep her safe. For years he had, it was love. He had never imagined he would have someone like her in his life. Without her by his side he would have died. Everything he did, he did it for her. They had never been able to find a home and had lived on the streets, sometimes going days without food, but it didn't matter, they had each other.

They had been sleeping in the park that day. The homeless shelter was full for the night; they had nowhere else to go. The men were drunk. They tried to touch her. The men had tried to hurt her. Her brown eyes filled with terror. He fought them; he held back his anger and fought them off but they were too strong.

They kissed her, pinned her down. His anger erupted; it was a whisper, as soft as the wind, an instinct, a moment of calm, as his devil arm started to glow blue, the colour soothing until it flashed red. He fell to his knees, her eyes widened in horror. His eyes flashed crimson. He was surrounded by a red glow, his denim jacket, blue jeans engulfed in flames.

"No Nero", she screamed but it was too late.

The whisper to come into the darkness was alluring, it always had been. With age the voice of his devil grew stronger, bitter, and venomous. The world was a cold place that could break your soul. His life had been hard and full of disappointment. He had smiled that day and unleashed his hatred. He had killed them with his bare hands, torn them limb to limb. She was afraid. Her white dress covered in the men's blood. She had cowered behind a tree.

"Kyrie", he whispered and held out his human hand.

She came running and hugged him around the neck. He was covered in blood. His hair and face painted crimson. He held her tightly. Her hands dug into his shoulders. Her small voice whispered the words.

"You're hurting me Nero", she pleaded.

Her words ignited something inside of him. He had always protected her and yet she was afraid of him. His brows creased in thought. His devil side spoke for the very first time. _She is afraid of you_. _She has lied to you. She is just like the rest of these filthy humans_. _They think they are perfect. They call you a freak, a devil, a bastard child_. _Is that what you really are_? _I can feel your hate Nero and understand your pain...she doesn't._

He placed his clawed hand around her fragile neck and gazed into her eyes for the truth. They widened in response and he saw himself for the first time. What others already knew? He was a freak.

Nero gritted his teeth and wanted her to look away but she stroked his cheeks. He felt anger at her touch; she had always pitied him and so remained by his side. She didn't love him, not the way he loved her. Not once had he seen love in these brown eyes. Who was he to her? She knew he loved her and she had never returned his feelings.

"Nero", she pleaded his name again.

"Wake up Nero this isn't you...please Nero come back to...", she choked the words but his anger had gripped him.

He wanted to set this cold world on fire and everyone to burn inside the hate they had fuelled. He had lost his senses to his devil and had no control over it. He was holding back his strength but his devil gripped him harder_. Ask her what you have always felt and known. Go on, ask her what your heart has whispered and never received a reply._

"Do you love me Kyrie?" He whispered to her, removing the red ribbon from her hair. Her long beautiful hair fell against her shoulders.

She gazed back at him in shock, he couldn't see her face anymore. It was as if he was floating in the ripples of fragmented images of her, he was lost inside this place, isolated and alone. He closed his eyes and placed one hand behind her head and kissed her lips slowly, he had always wanted to do this but had been afraid of her rejection.

She didn't return his kiss, she tilted her head away. Her skin and lips became smeared with blood from his face. He didn't notice, their was comfort in her embrace, she was his heart and soul. The fire that kindled these dark, cold nights. The sun that gave him the strength to continue living this life.

"Kyrie…do you love me?" He didn't recognise his voice, it was a deep throaty growl.

She flinched at his touch, his human hand rested on her cheek and he held her closer in response. She gripped the hand that was choking her neck and rested her small hand on his pale white knuckles. Yet he only met silence in return. She never returned his feelings, why would she, he was just a freak. He wanted to let her go but he would be lost without her.

_Let her go Nero, she has never loved you and never will. You will die alone and she will leave your side. Let me in, I am your only hope now, your only ally and friend. Your side I shall never leave, release me Nero, let me show you how glorious this world can really be. Let me show you my power._ He lost himself inside this darkness, embracing his devil side for the first time. He closed his own eyes in loss. What happened after this he chooses not to remember.

The other men started to laugh as they saw the tears leaving his eyes. Akira was panting heavily, he thrust harder. He was about to reach his climax when he felt a hard blow to the back of his head. It had happened so fast he hadn't even seen any movement. The other four men only saw a blur as their bodies slid out of the cell.

They all groaned in pain. Akira placed a hand on his bleeding cheek and smiled. A powerful hand landed a right hook on his left cheek and his body went flying into the other men who moaned louder. The cell door closed and Nero opened his eyes and watched the men helping each other up. Two of them had a black eye including the fat man.

He turned over and looked up to find a tall, lean man standing over him. He had snow white hair like his own; it was falling softly against his handsome face. He was calm and his face was unreadable. His eyes arctic, his stare piercing.

Nero's brows creased together, the man looked so much like him and he couldn't look away, he was in shock. His sharp azure eyes suddenly fell on Nero's blue ones and his lips narrowed in thought. His brows arched slightly and the two continued to stare at each other silently. He combed his hair back, his movements agile and graceful. His eyes fell back on the men and they went pale. There was something unsettling about his gaze.

The voice that left his perfect lips was soft, sharp and low, "leave...demon".

It was a command and not a request. The man standing before them held an air of arrogance and threat. Akira wiped his cheek and bowed his head mockingly. One hand coming down to his chest as his skin healed.

"We will, for now but your sweet brother is next on our visitation list", he laughed the words and flung his long hair back.

Stroking his own cheek where he had received the hard blow, no one had ever dared to hit him before and he had found his new challenge in the man that stood in front of him. Vergil tilted his head in response and disappeared on top of the bunk. His movements were elegant and silent like him. Nero was still lying down on the floor. He wiped the tears from his eyes and lifted his body. He felt sharp pain in his back, legs and spine.

He touched his back and his flesh was torn and bloodied. He pulled on his pants roughly and crawled into bed. He felt warm tears leave his swollen eyes, he wiped the blood from his bruised and bloodied lips. His healing had stopped after that day, as if his own body had given up the will to survive.

She was standing outside the cell door, her small hands gripping the cold steel. She was crying too, she followed him everywhere and he didn't know why he always saw her as a small helpless child, not the grown girl he had fallen in love with. The younger version of herself when they first met at the orphanage. His body trembled and he placed his hand on his bruised chest. He had never meant to hurt her. She continued to watch him and he closed his eyes to her face, embracing his empty and broken soul. He would always run to her in his time of need.

"Kyrie", he whispered to her and she placed a small finger on her lips and vanished.

There was nowhere left to run. He was trapped. He had killed her with his own hands. The devil arm she had never been afraid of had crushed her that day. Nero fell back into darkness, this time he opened his arms to it. There was solace in this pain. He realized his wound was coating his body in warm blood, he was bleeding out. Maybe he would finally find rest, he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Angel came and sat down on the sofa next to Vergil, she inched closer when she felt his death stare on her. His sexy ways were always alluring. Nero tapped his foot in irritation; he wished she would make up her mind. She was confused, where was this story heading? It was as if for the first time she hadn't gotten her warnings right. She didn't know what she was feeling - turmoil. **

**When she looked up she found Dante standing there and she sighed in relief. She came and hugged him realising too late he was covered in smelly toad blood. He chuckled and smothered her with it. She pouted but it seemed he wasn't giving Vergil any sexy looks. Phew, she wouldn't be competing with him, yet the younger devil was still staring at Vergil and her eyes widened suspiciously. Let's see where this story takes us shall we? She would have to play by ear.**

**Capcom: Ever thought about a DMC setting in prison? Well now you can...grins.**

**Chapter 3: No Ally**

Nero felt a warm hand on his face. He tried to open his eyes but they remained lidded.

"Kyrie", he whispered her name in the darkness. She was wearing her white dress and cowering behind a tree. Standing in front of her was a monster covered in blood. He was smiling, his eyes crimson, his denim jacket flowing in the wind; he lifted his hand and whispered her name. His body shrouded in red flames.

He could see the fear in her eyes as he lay motionless on the grass, "No Kyrie...don't".

She can't hear him; he is trapped inside this darkness. She runs to him and wraps her arms around his neck. The monster holds her closer and tilts his head in Nero's direction. Their eyes meet and he smiles at Nero. His mouth distorted in an ugly grin.

"I will do this for you...to make you stronger", he growls the words and his crimson eyes narrow.

The monster with his face, Nero closed his eyes. He can't bear to look; he had failed her that day. He hadn't protected her from himself. She should never have stayed by his side. He had crushed his heart and soul with his tainted hands.

He felt the hand against his cheek again. This time he gripped it tightly inside his own, it held power and strength. He held on and didn't let go. He ran as fast as he could away from that park. He didn't want to watch her die. He was a pathetic coward. He had never been good enough for her.

He opened his eyes to find he was gripping the man that had taken pity on him. His azure eyes were calm and distant; his snow white hair partially covering his face. High cheekbones and chiselled jaw line gave him a regal look. He pried his fingers away from Nero's clawed hand. It was bleeding where his talons had dug into his skin. It started to heal in front of his eyes.

Nero gasped in shock and came to his senses. He was losing his mind inside this cage and it had only been one day. The man tilted his head and removed the blanket. His lips tightened in thought as he inspected the blood. The white sheets were painted crimson.

His eyes narrowed and he gazed out of the cell, lost in thought. Nero couldn't look away. His fierce gaze fell back on him. Nero stroked his own skin, he was covered in sweat, his skin deadly pale and his face still bruised and bloodied. His eyes were unfocused and he was dazed.

"Your wound has been infected by that demon. You have no choice but to burn your skin. It's the only way to stop the bleeding".

His voice was calm and the words were spoken coolly. Nero gazed down at his body and could see his pants were caked in blood. He glanced around the cell but she was gone. He gazed back at the man who had saved him. His azure eyes were intense. The man tilted his head and his jaw clenched in irritation as Nero lay back down in bed. He had no intention of saving himself. He would prefer to bleed out tonight.

As if reading his thoughts the man spoke again, "I suggest you heed my words".

The words were spoken coldly; Vergil was controlling his irritation with this hybrid. He had healing demonic blood coursing through his veins and was still dying. He would have left him to die but he would be the one in trouble if the guard's found his body in the morning. The blame would fall squarely on him.

Who would believe that someone had the keys to their cell? Plus the hybrid had aroused his suspicions. He had watched them attack him and waited to see what he would do. Yet he had done nothing to fend off his attackers. He needed concrete evidence to take the next step. He knew he would have to test him.

Nero turned over and placed the blanket closer. He couldn't keep his eyes open and the man continued to kneel beside the bed. He could feel power radiating from his skin. It was a wave of energy and was magnetic, a powerful current connecting the two together.

"Let me...die", Nero whispered to him.

He felt another wave of energy, this time it was anger, it was strange, he could pick up the man's emotions without looking at him. He felt fear. Why was he feeling like this? He felt his hand remove the blanket roughly.

Nero growled and grabbed his hand in anger. Vergil gripped his wrist and wrestled him easily to the floor. Nero was thrashing around. His teeth bared as he let his anger explode. He wanted to die and this man was holding him back. He went for his neck but Vergil applied more strength. He flipped his body over and held him down with one hand and slid down his pants with the other. He inspected the wound and knew he had no choice.

He devil triggered. The yellow talons ripped Nero's skin where his human hand had rested. Nero's muffled cry was more from shock then pain. The man was not human. His powerful black wings created a surge of energy and they covered the entire cell. Nero felt them brush his cheek and he was startled. His mind couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening to him.

He felt him raise his clawed hand which was engulfed in blue flames. Nero's eyes widened in terror as he caught a flash of crimson eyes and black armour made purely of scales and muscles. The touch against his skin so familiar, they were like his own devil arm, one and the same.

"Please don't", Nero whispered in fear as he felt the heat.

He only heard a deep throaty growl next to his ear and Vergil placed the flames on his bleeding wound. Before Nero could scream in agony he felt a human hand cover his mouth. The last thing Vergil wanted was for the guards to see him like this. They would punish him thinking he had tried to rape the hybrid and had killed him in the process. More importantly he didn't want to draw any attention to himself or his powers.

Nero's body went limp underneath his. He had lost consciousness. Vergil's brows arched and he inspected his burnt skin. The wound wasn't healing. It seemed the hybrid was choosing not to let his demonic blood heal his wounds. He lifted him up and placed him in bed and covered his body.

He gazed out of the cell and combed his hair back. The soft silk flew back onto his face, like his brother's. They had to ensure that they looked the same. It was the only way to execute their plan. He remembered the cell door was still unlocked. He decided to check up on Dante.

The demon had taunted him and he had feigned disinterest. But if anything would happen to his brother, this prison would be burned to the ground. He slipped out and closed the cell door. His agility would ensure he would slip by the other guard's without being seen as they continued patrolling the area.

Nero woke up in agony and grunted in pain. His skin was burning. He lifted his body and placed his trembling legs on the floor. He stood up slowly and sat down on the toilet seat to take a leak. His trembling hand touched his tender skin on the back. The wound had stopped bleeding and the burn wasn't too bad. He flushed the toilet and gazed up at the bunk. The man was gone and his brows creased. He touched the bed and it was empty.

He stood up gingerly and slipped on his pants. When he looked up he found him standing in front of the cell. He hadn't even heard any movement. Their eyes met and Nero couldn't look away. There was something familiar about the man that stood in front of him. He had never met anyone like himself before. The thought that he was not the only one with demonic blood running through his veins was comforting. He looked away.

He slipped inside the cell and closed the door. Nero stepped away from him and sat down slowly on the bed. He flew on the bunk and lay down quietly. It was almost 6 am and they were silent. Nero took the toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He spat in the small plastic cup.

He was numb and didn't know what to say. He rubbed his cracked and tender lips and sighed. There were so many questions he wanted to ask the stranger but they were all pointless. What did it matter now? A loud beeping sound made his heart jump and the cells doors flew wide open.

"Move out", a warden barked the order.

Nero sat up and stepped out of the cell, all the prisoners were standing outside, some of them putting on their clothes, others rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"Surprise inspections so get up and get the hell out".

The blonde officer was inspecting each man as they formed a straight line. Vergil was the last person to step out and he stood in front of the cell next to Nero. They were about the same height but Vergil had a few inches on him.

Nero glanced at him and Vergil met his stare arching a brow at him. The officer known as Robertson stopped outside their cell and inspected the small room carefully. He could see the blood stained bed sheets and he used his baton to remove the blanket. He stepped back out and stood in front of Nero.

"You had your period last night?"

He spoke the words mockingly and Nero glared at him. His anger surfacing as the officer smirked. His green eyes lingering on Nero's bruised face and bloodied pants.

"You need a nurse?" His words held sarcasm, his grin growing wider, displaying his yellow crooked teeth.

Nero ignored him and gazed out. He felt the baton resting under his chin and the officer tilted his face.

"Well?" he pushed it against his neck and Nero's eyes narrowed.

"No", he spat the word, knowing the warden was trying to get under his skin.

The blonde officer's eyes fell on Vergil, he walked towards him and stood in front. Vergil met his stare with a look of disdain.

"I heard your brother is in solitary for a week". He whispered the words.

Vergil's jaw clenched in response and he tilted his head. His slender hands came to his forehead and he rubbed his temples. The officer smiled more and stepped closer. Vergil didn't step back.

"For your little stunt in helping this one and hitting Akira".

Nero overheard and gazed back at him in disgust. Nero realised that the wardens had known the men would attack him last night. The thought pissed him off. He turned to face the officer who was still inspecting Vergil's face. He noticed Nero had moved closer and stepped towards him, baton gripped menacingly in his right hand.

"Step back", he ordered Nero, his tone imposing.

Nero smirked and stepped closer before punching him hard in the face. The warden fell back and he heard a loud whistle. Three wardens were running towards him with their batons ready. He smirked and flexed his clawed hand.

"Come and get it you assholes", he spat the words.

Vergil turned to face him and struck him on the right side of his temple. The blow came so fast and hard he didn't even see the movement. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees. He shook his head and gazed up into the cold eyes of the man who had struck him.

The three wardens gripped his arms and held him down on the floor. He didn't fight them he had no strength left. Vergil's sharp eyes fell back on the blonde officer and he extended his hand. The officer took it and stood up gingerly. The other wardens gaped back at Vergil in surprise and picked up Nero's limp body.

"Throw that little shit in solitary for a week", he barked the order at them.

Vergil combed his hair and watched them drag the hybrid away. He met the officers stare as he studied his face.

"Guess you made the right choice just now. Your brother will be out today".

He gripped the baton and stroked the scar on his cheek, "follow the rules and you will do just fine".

He rubbed his swollen eye and waved his hand to the other officers to continue their inspection. Vergil inspected his bleeding knuckle as his skin healed. He watched them take the young hybrid and his lips tilted to form a small smile.

Nero's head limped forward. He still had spots in his vision and the officers were dragging his body. They had cuffed him again to restrain him. He came to a set of new corridors. The officer unlocked the door and they walked through. These were individual holding cells. There were no bars just a small room.

The officer unlocked one and gestured to the man inside with his hand to get out. Nero heard a loud yawn in response. He lifted his head and was shocked at the sight before him. It was the man that had hit him but it was impossible. His brows creased in confusion and he gaped back into the man's powerful eyes as they fell on his face. They stared back at each other in amazement, the man's eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled.

His laughter filled the empty corridor. It was deep and heartfelt. Nero's mouth opened in surprise and the guards glared back at him. He slapped his knees and held his stomach before controlling himself. His snow white hair was falling on his face but he made no move to comb it back. He had a playful look in his eyes and on his lips. Nero realised they were twins. This was the mysterious man's identical brother.

"Never thought I would find another hybrid in this god forsaken shit hole", he gestured theatrically with one hand to emphasise his point.

His voice was deep and easy on the ears. He continued to gaze back at Nero with a look of admiration and curiosity. Nero continued to gaze back at him in shock.

He winked at him and blew on his hair, "Good luck kid, you will need it". He chuckled and the guard dragged him away.

They removed the cuffs from Nero's wrist and shoved him hard inside the door, he was shrouded in darkness, as the ugly florescent bulb flickered and died in the windowless cell. There was a small bed and a steel toilet in one corner.

The conditions in these cells were deprived of the basic human needs. Yet the animal inside of him didn't deserve anything less. He lay down on the hard floor resting his head under his arm. His bruised and bloodied body finally relaxed, he was isolated from the world.

His eyes lingered on the white walls. They were marked by fingernails, blood and incoherent dabbling. Solitary must be a place where a person could lose themselves. He fell asleep. He woke up when a warden slid in food from a small flap in the door. He slid the plate with his foot away from his body. He had no appetite.

Time ceased to exist. He didn't know how many hours had already past by like this. Whether he was awake or dreaming. He heard some people in the distance. They were cursing a beautiful woman. They threw stones at her every time she walked down a path to get food and water. Her long black hair fell to her waist, her blue eyes were the same as his. She covered his small body with her own to shield him from them.

Her long brown dress dirtied as they continued to stone her. She didn't make a sound, just held him closer. She never cried even when they made her skin bleed. He gripped her dress and glared at them. He wanted to kill them but she kissed his red cheek and his anger would fade.

"Nero...I will never let them hurt you", her voice soft and soothing.

He gazed back at her but doesn't remember who she is. She strokes his snow white hair and kisses him again. She lifts him easily and carries him the rest of the way inside her arms. She suffers silently, her eyes are sad. He glares back at the ugly men and women as they watch her leave with hate filled eyes. He will destroy them for hurting her. He opened his eyes and stroked his cheek. Who was she and why did he have this recurring dream?

He wondered why he was born. He had never belonged with anyone and the one person who had made the mistake to remain by his side had met her end. It still felt like a dream that she was actually gone. He had never accepted this reality, she was still alive and a part of him and he would keep her forever, Kyrie.

He realised now that he couldn't face her older self, she was dead, and he had killed her with his love? He curled up resting both arms around his legs and felt his tears leaving his eyes. They slid down his red cheeks and he felt them lay against his lips. Did he taste her tears on his lips that day? No, when he had kissed her soft lips, he had only felt her fear and rejection. They reminded him of the cherry blossoms.

There was never any light in his world but with her death he knew he would fade away into darkness. It was only a matter of time when his devil would claim his heart and soul. There was no fight left inside of him, a part of him wanted to watch this world burn and for chaos to reign.

The power inside of him was a dark force; his father was a devil and he had learnt this fact at a young age. Yet the human side of him was the one that had suffered the most. He opened his swollen eye and saw a white ball rolling towards him; he smiled when he saw her emerge from the dark. She looked so out of place in her pink skirt and white top.

"You found me Kyrie?" He smirked and whispered to her, she smiled and nodded her head shyly.

He gazed up and watched the cherry blossoms falling against his skin, the sun rays blindingly beautiful as they found their way through the trees heavy foliage sparkling and illuminating the pink petals. He wasn't alone in the world; she came and sat down beside him. Her small hands trailing and admiring the red, cyan and blue scales on his devil arm. She stopped and gasped.

"I can't stay...he is coming Nero", she whispered next to his ear, her voice trembling.

Her soft brown eyes gaze out towards the open field, Nero's eyes widened in horror. He saw the bloodied devil gazing back at them. His face distorted with an ugly grin, his eyes crimson. His white hair painted crimson, his body engulfed in red flames.

Nero stood up and grabbed Kyrie's small hand inside his own. She was running beside him, matching his steps and speed but he could see her slowing down. She was getting tired, she stopped, panting heavily, gripping her side.

She shook her head and turned to face the devil as he towered over the two of them. Kyrie gripped Nero's hand tighter but the flames were already consuming her fragile body. She closed her eyes as her hair, clothes and body started to burn, she disintegrated inside these flames. He watched her die in front of his eyes.

The devil turned to face him and their eyes met. He extended his clawed hand and Nero took it inside his human one. He opened his eyes and could feel his entire body was set ablaze from his devil arm. The bed caught fire, his clothes burned away. The flames were cool against his skin, his face tranquil as his skin healed. He sat up cross legged as calmness filled his soul.

He folded his arms around his long legs. He couldn't deny he had missed these flames. He found the devil with his face standing in front of him. His clawed hand trailed his snow white hair and Nero looked up at his bloodied reflection.

"All you have is me Nero…I will never leave your side, let me show you my true power".

He went down on one knee, his voice sounded like low thunder. He tilted his head, his crimson eyes softened as he rested his face against Nero's cheek.

"You can't control this power Nero, only I can, the one closest to your heart…your weak".

Nero placed his arms around his shoulders and held him inside his arms. His denim jacket and jeans soaked in warm blood.

"I killed her for you…she was hurting you Nero", he felt his clawed hand rest inside his hair.

"I Killed those humans for you too but you don't remember that day. You were only two".

"The day I protected you and avenged her death...our beautiful...", he kissed Nero's cheek and didn't finish.

Nero smiled slightly and held him closer. His devil was a part of him, his only friend and companion in this life and the next. If they joined forces they could destroy this world together. Yet he hated him more than himself. He could never forgive him for killing Kyrie.

As if reading his thoughts, the smile faded from the devil's full lips and he inched closer, stroking Nero's cheek coating it in blood, the flames consuming the two of them as they gazed back at each other lovingly knowing they couldn't part ways. They shared one body.

"How long can you control your hatred? It burns inside you, this fire has already spread and you will be the one to set this world alight. When the time comes no one will be able to stop you. It's your destiny and I will be the only witness to your true glory".

His crimson eyes trailed his devil arm with love, "this place can't hold you forever and I won't let you die".

Nero smiled more and gazed down at his naked body. He inspected his clawed hand carefully; it was the one that had gripped her neck. He placed his wrist next to his lips and tore his flesh with his teeth.

The devil stood up and shook his head in disappointment. "So close we were this time", he disappeared into the shadows but Nero could still hear his voice.

"I will wait until you remember that day Nero, what they did to her. You can't hide forever from the truth about humans".

Nero gazed down at his bleeding skin as his blood poured out of his wrist. The smoke filling the room, the mattress and walls toast. The flames left his skin and he lay back down, his body losing consciousness but he was still in his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was baffled; there were Yaoi protestors outside DMC premises again. She gaped back at them in shock and scratched her head puzzled. Where the hell did she write about incest and Yaoi in this story? o.0**

**Her brows creased in thought, Kyrie was definitely not Vergil or Dante in drag as far as she could remember. She raised a fist at them and stuck her tongue out at their stupidity. Yet she couldn't deny she was trying her hardest not to allow her perverted mind to let her stray (imagine the possibilities though drools). **

**No damn it. She would keep this intimate in a different way. This story will be about brotherhood and friendship, that's right, she does a little dance on Rage against the Machine, Renegades of Funk. Yet every time she glanced at Nero her bloody mind strayed. She sighed and slapped her forehead in frustration. She was conflicted, her left eye twitching.**

**The people inside DMC looked back at her with concern yet they were curious to see what would happen next. They would have to put up with her crazy ways. She put on sunglasses and smiled. Vergil, Dante and Nero gazed back at her in embarrassment and shook their heads in unison. Angel continued to gaze at Vergil lovingly. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom are the naughty ones who own all the goods. I salute you. I think I am going to lose my job for real. Please adopt me T-T**

**Chapter 4: Deliberation**

Vergil was standing in a long queue for breakfast. He glanced around the large room. His sharp eyes assessing the other convicts all clad in the same blue humiliating prison uniform designed to break self-esteem and moral. After all, what one chooses to wear would make them an individual, here they had no identity.

He missed the feel of his combat clothes and Yamato. His hands were restless without his beloved katana, even though it rested under his skin, merged with his devil side. It had been the only way to smuggle the katana inside the prison.

He picked up a tray and inspected the contents of what appeared to be food, a carton of milk, cornflakes, dry bread slices and a very stale looking apple. His jaw clenched, he made his way towards an empty table.

Four heavily armed guards were patrolling from on top of a connecting staircase, getting a bird's eye view from a safe distance. It seemed they applied heavy security when prisoners were in close proximity of each other. He sat down on a table for four and could tell all eyes were on him.

The men were segregated into four specific groups, whites, blacks, Hispanics and others. It was pitiable to think human beings would divide themselves according to race and colour. This place could be summarised as a ground for survival based on simple illogical rules and regulations, set by primitive minds, all racially antagonistic and blind.

He tilted his head and opened the carton of milk, spilling it onto the cornflakes. He felt someone approaching and he already knew who it was. He could feel his heartbeat and picked up his scent. His steps fell confidently on the hard floor, his strides and arrogance catching the eye of the other inmates.

"Dante", Vergil spoke before his brother could sneak up behind him.

Dante chuckled in surprise and sat down on the opposite seat. His handsome face gazing back at his brother with a look of admiration.

"Can never catch you off guard Verge... care to share your secret bro?"

Vergil inspected his face closely. His brother hadn't slept like him. The beds were atrocious and he couldn't wait to get out of this prison as soon as their mission was complete. Dante frowned at the sight of the food, he was dreading lunch and dinner already. He placed a hand on his face in resignation. His eyes fell back on Vergil and he sighed.

He leaned forward, his slender fingers finding Vergil's soft hair and trying to comb it back from his forehead. Vergil couldn't help a small smile appearing on his lips. Dante didn't notice.

"This hair bro is what bothers me the most. It just doesn't suit you Verge".

Dante spoke the words seriously and tilted his head for emphasis, studying Vergil's face intently. It was strange seeing his brother match his hair.

"Would you prefer if we both had it combed back brother, because we can, as long as we match accordingly?"

Vergil's words held sarcasm, considering the situation, Dante was more concerned with appearances. It was so like his little brother to discard the serious business at hand.

Dante scratched his slight stubble and shook his head, "I doubt we will get hair gel here bro, but let me know when you want to mix it up".

His eyes narrowed playfully and he ignored his brother's arching brows, a smile on his lips. He couldn't help it; this place was already boring him and his brother was the only reason he was here.

Vergil produced a bar of chocolate from his pocket and slid it towards Dante. Dante's eyes lit up at the sight of it, he inspected it closely.

"Trying to bribe me bro?" Dante purred the words.

Vergil tilted his lips to form a small rare smile, "I thought you may appreciate the gesture brother".

Dante was already devouring the chocolate without tasting it. He licked his hands in satisfaction and tossed the wrapper in the tray.

"I hope you didn't smuggle this in bro". He chuckled and Vergil arched one elegant brow in response.

"Brother it seems if you have money you can still buy things here".

Vergil spoke the words in his monotone voice and rubbed the side of his temples. He had managed to retain a small bundle of cash when they had first entered prison.

"Thanks bro, but I doubt we will be here longer than a week or so I am hoping".

Dante spoke the words quietly and glanced around the room with disinterest. He leaned forward resting both arms on the table. One finger pointing at his brother.

"You owe me a sundae and pizza when we get the hell out if this shit hole. In fact, you owe me a life time supply for dragging me here in the first place".

"This small amount won't cut it", he blew on his hair, his eyes narrowing but Vergil had zoned out.

He was dissecting the cornflakes with his spoon and was lost in thought. They had only been here one day but even he was finding it hard to cope. He also hadn't anticipated finding demons on the premises. Yet it was the hybrid that was leaving him conflicted.

Their crime had been nothing but staged automobile theft. As planned, they were incarcerated with the other hardened criminals. Once they leave this place no one would find traces of their footsteps or identities, even if it meant burning everything to the ground. Vergil's brows creased when he remembered the hybrid was still in solitary.

"Brother, did you meet him?" The words were always spoken low and soft to Dante.

Dante gazed out at the other convicts before meeting his brother's stare. He took a bite of the apple and scowled, it was rotten. He spat it out of his mouth and glared at it.

"Yeah Verge, kid looked like shit and was fragile as hell", he wiped his perfect lips.

Vergil took a bite of the cornflakes and didn't swallow. He removed it from his mouth. The food was wretched; he placed the spoon back on the tray. His slender fingers inspected the apple.

"I agree brother; it seems he is suicidal. The task will prove to be extremely difficult given his demonic blood".

Vergil tilted his head and met Dante's stare as they both assessed the implications.

"His devil arm is impressive. His human side is the weaker of the two, as predicted. He is broken…only a matter of time when he loses himself to his demonic side".

Dante flicked his hair away from his face and his eyes narrowed slightly. "When that happens we will have no reservations in killing him Verge. Right now it's hard to stomach".

Vergil spun the apple in a circle on the steel table, his sharp eyes assessing the movements, unblinking and absorbed. He had first heard about the hybrid's case in the news when he had seen his picture. The resemblance to them was striking. His interest peeked when he had researched his background. More importantly the small village where he was born named Fortuna.

Something inside of him had clawed away at this name. He had dismissed it countless times from his mind but he knew his father Sparda had mentioned this town specifically to him. They worshipped devils as Gods here and believed in a saviour, a gifted child that would save this world with his light.

The flames from his arms would burn the unjust and strengthen those that were strong enough to bare his fire upon their skin. He would offer healing and wrath, a fire that would be both feared and revered, the new ruler of the human race, a righteous and indestructible flame.

It seemed he had already passed judgment on the village with his light, the first to be consumed by his flames and perish. The village had been destroyed in a freak fire when he was just 2 years old. There were no survivors, only charred remains of the villagers. He had killed them all in cold blood, including the women and children.

His lips tightened in thought. Whether he would remember such an event was insignificant. His devil had already tasted death and destruction; the feeling would just grow with age. _He would know_. He was placed in an orphanage for several years and had mysteriously disappeared, until now.

They had already researched the reports about his second crime. He had killed four men and his girlfriend in a park. The hybrid was the one who had confessed to his own crime. The police had found nothing, not even singed remains of his unlucky victims. His power must have grown immensely over the years.

They had managed to find the victims' identities with the blood on his clothes. They had no real evidence, just a confession and the judge had handed him life based on nothing. It seemed he had willingly chosen to be incarcerated.

Vergil's brows creased. A hybrid that was unable to control his demonic powers would need to be put down immediately, the way a mad dog would. He had already killed and they knew humans wouldn't be able to contain him once he triggered. On a scale of one to ten, he was off the Richter scale in their eyes. With this kind of power there was no telling how destructive he could become.

Unlike the demonic blood that coursed through their veins, they had no clue on what kind of demon his father was, in which case they couldn't tell what his trigger would be like. Vergil had waited patiently to see it, yet the hybrid had controlled his anger, which is what had bothered him the most. His own curiosity had been aroused. Even when he had punched him and devil triggered he had done nothing to retaliate.

Dante sat back on the seat and folded his powerful arms across his chest. He stroked his hair away from his face and tapped the metal table with his finger's. The two of them gazed back at each other quietly. They knew what the other was thinking. They were perfect mirrors of each other despite their different temperaments.

"Well bro I refuse to kill him if he isn't going to put up a fight".

Dante regarded the other inmates who continued to glance at the two of them from time to time. He shrugged his shoulders and met his brother's intense stare.

"I know you feel the same way Verge. Where would the honour be without a fair fight?"

Vergil was impressed; his brother could read him better than he gave him credit for. He combed his hair back out of habit and stroked his slender fingers. He was restless in this place.

Dante couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. It seemed he had a shitty initiation into his demonic heritage. Yet his powers were the real reason they were here, they knew as devil hunters they would have to destroy those demons that posed the most threat to humans.

Dante's eyes softened as they fell back on Vergil's face, his older brother had taken a keen interest in this particular mission. He had seen him obsessively researching the hybrid's background. He was worried about Vergil and would never have allowed him to take this one alone.

Dante sighed and leaned back in his steel chair, he gazed around the room in loss. A part of him knew his brother understood the kid's inner turmoil better than anyone else. He had almost lost himself to his devil before. He had killed in its powerful grip and Dante had managed to pull him back, just barely. They had a strong bond and in the end his devil had bowed before it.

Maybe his older brother could see himself in the kid. Dante had to admit he was also curious about him. They had never met another hybrid before and it would be a shame to waste him like this.

They were both quiet for some time before Dante finally spoke. "Let me find out for sure Verge...I'll talk to the kid".

Vergil's brow arched and he placed the apple back on the tray. "Brother, I wouldn't underestimate his powers. He is dangerous; I suggest we go ahead without further deliberation".

The words were spoken coldly, Vergil was still in two minds about killing the younger hybrid but the task would become harder, the further they delayed it. Dante smiled, it was always like his brother to move in for the kill. He was quiet, calm and dangerous himself. Dante knew he meant his words, yet he wanted to assess the kid first.

"Give me two days Verge, after that we go with your plan and drop him".

Vergil tilted his head when he noted four men from the Hispanic group were approaching their table. Dante followed Vergil's stare and sighed. He was finding it hard to keep himself and his powers in check. Vergil stood up gracefully and Dante followed after him but the men blocked their path.

"Akira wants to see you", the man's voice was thick.

His hair cut short, his dark eyes and brows relaxed. His expressionless face continued to assess the two of them. Dante's eyes lingered on the tattoos on his neck. They compromised of naked women with well-endowed breasts, his smile widened.

Dante placed an arm around Vergil's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Vergil's brows arched and he combed his hair back. The men continued to block their path. The other convicts eating could sense the tension. It was a flow of energy and they could feel it in the air. Yet the danger seemed to be radiating from the new arrivals.

The guards were watching closely from the top of the staircase. Vergil met the man's gaze and his cold eyes fell on the other three men. It seemed this demon was proving to be a hindrance. The three men gazed back at them inspecting them closely with their dark eyes. The twins were powerfully built and would take considerable strength to subdue.

"Very well, we will meet him here". Vergil spoke the words slowly, his piercing gaze unnerving them.

He went and sat down on the table again and Dante gaped back at him in shock. His brother was unreadable even to Dante. He came and sat down next to him as he tried to eat the revolting food.

"Verge, is this the ugly broad that seems to be running the show?"

Dante had seen the feminine looking man with long hair yesterday. They had tried to give him a warm welcome last night but he had handed their asses to them. The wardens had interrupted him and he had no choice but allow them to restrain him.

"That demon brother seems to be in charge of this jail".

Vergil spoke the words coldly and the men continued to stand over them not knowing what to do next. It seemed they hadn't anticipated the twin's next move. The man with the tattoos tried to place his hand on Vergil's shoulder when Dante gripped his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you". Dante's smile widened and he blew on his hair.

"Brother it's..." Vergil spoke the words coolly and didn't finish when Dante stood up. Vergil gripped his wrist but Dante removed his hand.

"Don't worry Verge...am just going to talk to him".

Vergil placed his hand on his forehead. He knew his stubborn brother wouldn't listen. He placed the tray away from his body on the edge of the table. Knowing what was coming next. He could read him; he inspected the two guards who were still watching the scene unfold with a look of scrutiny.

Dante placed his arm around the man's shoulder who glared back at him. The other three men stepped closer to him and Dante placed his arms around them too.

"Why don't we find Akira together", Dante beamed squeezing them slightly under his powerful arms.

The man with the tattoos spoke, "you trying to be funny pretty boy".

Dante smirked more and took the tray from the table, "I think I am just trying to make new friends".

He toppled the contents of the stale cornflakes and milk on top of the man's head. Vergil watched with indifference and one of the guards glared at Dante and started to make his way downstairs. The man tried to grip Dante's neck but he was already standing behind him. They were shocked by his movements.

The man sneered and picked up Vergil's tray. He tried to spill it on Dante's head but the contents spilled on his skinny friend. The splatter landed on another inmate sitting close by. This man was from the black group and he tilted his head. He cleaned his pants and threw his carton of milk on the tattooed man's head.

The gesture made the other three men turn towards their table. Gang rivalry was the only code here and this was the start of something big. Dante nodded his head in approval and picked up the carton. He placed it inside the skinny man's hand whose dark eyes widened in surprise; he threw it at the whites, getting a nice hit on a skinhead, the carton exploding on impact.

The skinny Hispanic man stood stunned. Within seconds the place was chaos. They all charged at each other in full testosterone fuelled fury before the warden had touched the last step. Dante chuckled and watched the fight. Vergil stood up and watched with a look of disdain. Humans were truly foolish in their brute violence and stupidity.

Dante placed his hand on his jaw and ducked a few punches that were thrown his way. The guards threw tear gas to get the situation under control. Vergil tilted his head and noted that Akira was also watching from the staircase. It seemed the guards were working under his rules.

His dark eyes were focused on Vergil's face and he flicked his hair back and winked at him. Vergil sneered and looked away. There was something unsettling about this particular demon. It was clever and cunning. They would have to be careful around him and he wondered if the demon already knew their true identities

"Ya know Verge; I think we should kill that ugly broad first".

Dante was watching the man known as Akira and couldn't help a chuckle leave his lips when he saw him wink at Vergil. He couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Verge I think he is giving you the sexy eyes". Dante purred the words to irritate his older brother who glared at him in response.

"Dante I want you to keep a close eye on this demon and keep that hybrid away from him at all cost".

Vergil gripped Dante's hand and pulled him closer as a con made a lunge for him falling flat on his face. The guards were calling for back up, some inmates were knocked out, others coughing and holding their eyes in agony from the tear gas. Dante nodded his head and gazed across the room with a look of satisfaction. The place was in chaos and having been in solitary for a day it was good to be out.

"Don't worry bro, first things first, we need the kid out".

Vergil's lips tightened in thought and he gazed back at Dante. He had an idea and knew it would be the easiest thing to do. They would need to swap cells tonight. In case the hybrid was released from solitary today Dante would be able to win his trust. His brother had a way with humans, something he never had patience for himself.

Dante met the dark eyes of the man who continued to watch his brother with his hungry eyes. He whistled at him.

"Hey ugly...I really don't think you're his type", Dante shouted the words and crossed his arms over his chest.

Akira laughed and stroked his hair, his bulky body leaning over the staircase.

"We shall see handsome. Now that I have my eye on him am sure he will eventually…change his mind".

His voice was calm as he spoke the words; his bare feet made no sound as he left the staircase accompanied by another guard. Dante's eyes narrowed at his comment and the smile faded from his lips. Vergil was already making his way back to the cell as the guards struggled to break up the fight and get things under control. Any inmates that lunged at them only met thin air, they were untouchable.

Akira made his way towards the solitary cells. He gestured to the guard to open the door. The guard fumbled with his keys before opening the door. He gaped in horror at the sight of the room. The walls were black, the connecting bed to the wall in ashes.

The young man was lying down motionless, his naked body coated with fresh blood from a self-inflicted wound to his wrist. Before he could walk in Akira held him back with one hand.

He walked towards his body and inspected the wound. He wiped the blood with his fingertips and noted the wound was already healed. A small scratch left behind. He tasted the blood inside his mouth and closed his eyes. The guard watched quietly.

"Clean up this cell. When he comes round, bring him to me. We have much to discuss".

The guard nodded his head and Akira stroked his long hair, his eyes lingering on Nero's naked body. It seemed this devil might prove to be instrumental in breaking the twin he had become fixated with. He wanted him to be his new pet. After all, he had never met anyone who could send a shudder down his spine with just one look. Breaking him was his one and only desire. He licked his full lips in anticipation of his next move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes:**

**Dante was ordering pizza for the small group of people hanging around DMC. He wondered where Angel had disappeared, she had left the premises abruptly and he really didn't want to baby sit the crowd. **

**Vergil's lips tightened in thought, that foolish girl had left him out of this chapter. He glanced at the hybrid who was frowning, he looked upset and for good reason to. The last chapter had left him open to Akira's attack yet the encounter would be plain creepy. An evil smirk appeared on his lips and Nero placed a clawed hand on his face in embarrassment****.**

**Vergil suspected that the girl wanted to introduce an outsider into this story, his eyes narrowed at the possibility of who it could be and yet the obvious choice would be that man she was shamelessly always drooling over. No, it was impossible she could never handle the cross over and more importantly would she even dare tread on such dangerous territory. He would have to wait and see. **

**Warnings: That's right creepy Akira is here to make you cringe. No Rape involved people just saying even I am creeped out by the guy O_o**

**Disclaimer: Capcom your slave is loyal to the core.**

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

He gripped her brown dress and stopped in the middle of the path. He was surrounded by lush meadows. Yet he hated the sight of everything here. Purple wild flowers were blooming alongside the dirt road, he never noticed them. He hated the people the most.

They were farmers and she could never slip past them without being seen. They wiped their dripping foreheads and stopped digging. Some of the women went inside the house with their small children and locked the doors. A few men glared back at her as they attended their fruit and vegetables. She took his hand inside her warm one. They had to eat, it was the only reason they came here.

"Come Nero", she whispered. Her voice is soothing.

A man clad in brown overalls shouted at her. "Whore, why don't you hang yourself? You're so shameless showing your face here every week".

She ignored him, clutching Nero closer. He doesn't understand why they hurt her with their words. He gazes up at her; her long brown hair is blowing in the wind. She is tall and has an angelic face, she has never belonged with these people.

Her movements, so calm and tranquil like a summer breeze, she reminds him of the water lilies that grow in the lakes near their secluded home, they were peach in colour. He had nearly drowned one day trying to pick one for her. The stalk was hard and he lost his footing.

She had saved him, he had given her the flower that day, in his struggle he had still managed to hold onto it. She nudged his small hand. He walks with his head down. His white top and brown pants are torn and dirty. They are poor.

He felt something hit him on his cheek. It was stinging and he rubbed it. Blood coated his small fingers. She turned to face him. Her soft brows creased and she gasped. She bent down and inspected his bleeding cheek when she felt a stone hit her forehead.

A group of kids were throwing rocks at them from the other side of the road. It was always the same. The adults would encourage them and join in. As if they were not human but the crow's that gathered around their precious harvest.

"Scary witch and her devil child", it had become a lullaby as they sang the words over and over before running away.

Nero didn't cry, but she was crying. Her tears hurt him. He wiped them and noticed her head was bleeding. The blood wouldn't stop, she doesn't heal. She kissed his small fingers, wiping her tears roughly.

She loves him. There is only love and acceptance in these beautiful eyes. She was never afraid of him; he was a part of her. She picked him up inside her arms.

_Did she know she was strong_? She walked down this road knowing they would hurt her. She was alone and vulnerable. She kissed his forehead tenderly, one hand resting behind his head. Their identical eyes meet. He couldn't look away, he realised he was her true strength and comfort.

He glanced behind him and could see the bloodied devil standing on the dirt road. He had a smile on his lips as his crimson eyes fell on the farmers, "Remember her name Nero", he mouth the words.

His body set ablaze from his devil arm, as he raised his hand. Nero looked away and gazed back at her.

"I love you my sweet child", she whispered the words into his ear and he clutched her tighter, resting his arms around her neck. He stroked her soft hair and found rest inside her embrace from this world he had come to hate.

Nero's eyes flew open when he felt cold water being thrown on him. He shook his head in shock and was disorientated. His brows creased when he realised his hands were cuffed behind him to a steel chair and he was seated inside a cell. Two wardens were standing on each side with their batons inside their hands.

His hair was dripping and he was naked. His body began to tremble, his feet frozen from the cold floor. He gazed around in confusion when he felt a hand brush his cheek.

"Wakey, wakey sweet prince", the words fell near his ear. It was the voice of the man who had raped him.

He felt anger and hatred at his touch. He didn't want to look into his face. Akira tilted his head and their eyes met. His dark eyes predatory yet held intelligence and his long hair partially covering his face.

"My apologies for our first meeting I believe we got off on the, ah...wrong foot".

The words were spoken sympathetically and he came and sat down on the floor in front of Nero, his dark eyes scrutinising the sight before him with want and hunger.

Nero glared at him. His hair matted to his forehead. "Fuck you...you piece of shit", he spat the words through chattering teeth.

The man laughed in response and sat up resting his elbows on Nero's thighs until they were eye to eye. Nero tilted his head away but Akira gripped his chin and continued to stare in silence with lidded eyes, one hand stroking Nero's thighs slowly. Gliding up his skin and resting tentatively on his hip bones. The touch was intimate and Nero felt revolted. He grit his teeth, the hand cuff's cutting into his skin as he tried to stay in his senses.

Akira leaned into his ear, "have you ever been in love...Nero?" Nero was shocked by the question.

He closed his eyes and she was smiling back at him. Kyrie, her head was resting on his shoulder. She was gripping his devil arm and they found shelter from the rain inside an abandoned building. He stroked her soft hair and placed his denim jacket closer to her body.

He would always watch her sleep. The sound of the rain soothing as it fell on the rooftop. These memories of her were etched inside his broken heart.

"You have haven't you", Akira whispered tracing Nero's chest and neck with his fingers.

"Get the fuck off me", Nero growled the words and spat on his face.

Akira frowned and touched his skin. He inspected the spit on his fingers and met Nero's stare. He smiled and placed his fingers inside his mouth suggestively before winking. He stood up and clicked his finger.

The guard placed another seat in front of Nero and he sat down opposite him resting both hands on his lap in a girly manner. Nero knew he was playing mind games but he didn't care. The man before him was nothing but a vulture who feasted on the weak.

He folded his leg over the other and rested one hand under his chin, "let us get to business at hand then, my name is Akira. Please do call me by my birth name".

"You may have guessed that I actually oversee all operations inside this jail. I have lived here since its inception in 1889. Since then I have realised this is where I truly belong heart and soul.

He glanced around the cell. His dark eyes focused. "I have had a share of my men here. They are nothing but filth and deserve no less. We demons are attracted to darkness; it is light that we are afraid of".

"I know you understand what I mean don't you?" His smile widened and he flashed his perfect teeth, "the prison we constructed is by us for us, no one is truly free in this life".

Nero's brows creased in confusion. He wondered what the demon actually wanted from him. Akira brushed his hair back and inspected his nails, when someone else walked into the room. It was the blonde officer and he looked vexed.

"What the hell is going on here Akira", he shouted the words, he was furious.

He pointed at Nero with his baton, "why is this little shit out of solitary, I gave specific orders for him to rot there for a week?"

Nero smirked at him when he saw his swollen eye. Robertson hit him across the face with his baton. Nero felt his head snap back from the blow. Akira pouted and stood up.

He walked towards the officer who was sneering. "Robertson, that wasn't very nice now, was it. Excessive use of force has always been an issue for you?"

He stroked Nero's brow where he was bleeding and wiped it gently with his shirt. Nero tilted his head away, repulsed by him. Akira stroked his hair and frowned at Robertson. He placed his powerful arms around the officer's neck and placed a small kiss on his lips. Robertson gazed down, his anger fading.

"I don't like this... form of yours", he whispered into Akira's ear but Nero heard the words.

Akira placed a finger on his lips to silence him, before snaking his tongue inside his mouth. The two kissed passionately, Nero looked away. He was disturbed and unnerved by the sight of the two men.

Akira glanced at Nero and stroked the scar on the officer's cheek, making it bleed, the scar deepening under his touch. Robertson glared at Nero, his blood dripping down his chin.

Akira inspected his face and slid his snake like tongue over his cheek, "leave me my love, I will hurt him for you".

"As you wish", Robertson spoke the words sadly and left without another word.

"What a bore", Akira mocked and wiped his lips. He clapped his hand and the two wardens left the room.

Akira sighed in relief and placed his arms around Nero's neck from behind the chair, "alone at last".

His bulky body resting against Nero's as he continued to kneel, "I like you...you look like him. Yet it's your eyes they are so…different".

He leaned forward and inspected his face closely, "his brother is identical, yet he doesn't have his eyes either".

He squeezed him harder, one hand sliding down Nero's face and resting on his neck, "I can pretend you're him but it is… unsatisfying. His eyes torment me".

"By the way when you squeezed your beloved's neck did you get a boner?" He laughed the words and Nero was shocked.

"I read your file and understand why you did it. When we love someone so much sometimes we want to keep them forever, crushing with love so to speak".

"Which is why your here today", he let go of Nero and sat back on the chair.

He cut his lip with his fingernail and pulled out a black string. Nero watched in horror as it started to move, resembling a small leech. Akira placed it inside his hand and it latched onto his skin. Growing in size as it consumed his blood.

"Do you know what slack water is? Stand of the tide, a period of time when tidal water is unstressed but you don't really know when it will change. The tide that is, I see the change of tide in his arctic eyes, in his arctic eyes, I see the tide...rhymes".

Nero finally spoke, he was tired of this man's bull shit, "what the hell do you want from me you freak?"

Akira stroked the black leach with his finger, his dark eyes never leaving its body, "young people are far too...impatient", he crushed the leech inside his hand and inspected the blood.

He stood up, "I am extending my hand in friendship to you. But like all things you have to prove yourself worthy with a small task".

"I want you to place this small creature on the man in your cell. Close enough to touch his skin. It will burrow inside of him without being seen, draining him from the inside".

"You do this for me; I will take you under my wing. Everyone needs a protector in jail and if you have me by your side no one will ever lay a finger on you. I will be your guardian angel".

Nero laughed in response, he couldn't help it. His laughter filled the cell. Akira stepped closer to Nero who composed himself enough to talk.

"Fuck...you", his blood was going inside of his left eye as it streamed down his brow.

Akira clicked his tongue and sat cross legged before him. He rested his hands on Nero's knees and parted his legs slowly. Nero felt humiliated by the gesture.

"You don't have a choice. You say no again I will unlock the door to the most deprived, sadistic murderers who thrive on acts no human being can even comprehend or phantom in their worst nightmares".

He parted them more, "they will ravish your beautiful body each night until you wish for death. We will also beat you to add to your pain and suffering. Robertson has developed quite a keen interest in you".

"Pleasure and pain...pain and pleasure", his lips curled to form a sadistic smile. "I will watch you each night until you break", he licked his lips.

He let go of his knees, flicking his hair back, "alternatively you can simply avoid all this pain and do as I ask of you...devil. The choice is yours".

Nero bowed his head in defeat. His soul was dead; his body just a carcass but the thought of what lay ahead was too much. He had no loyalty to the man in the cell. Kyrie was sitting behind Akira, she had a crayon in her hand and was drawing. It was a rainbow. Her brown eyes gazed up at him and she shook her head. She stuck her tongue out at Akira.

Nero stared at her and smiled. Akira glanced behind him and scratched his head puzzled. He knew the boy had no choice but to accept. He was the only one who could get close enough to the other man he had become obsessed with. His ferocious sexual appetite had come to an abrupt end now that he had met his match.

He held a look of boredom and inspected the blood on his hand, "well…patience is certainly not one of my virtues".

"I'll do it", Nero whispered lifting his head. His face held no expression.

Akira clapped his hands excitedly and hugged Nero. Nero's eyes narrowed at the contact. This man would suffer for what he did to him. Maybe he could get close enough to kill him if he complied with his wishes and wins his trust. The other man would have to be the unfortunate pawn. He remembered he was in solitary because of him.

Akira smiled and rested a finger on Nero's lip, he cut it open with his sharp nail. He leaned in and slid his tongue over the cut. Nero grit his teeth in disgust, the contact made his skin crawl. Akira stroked his cheeks.

"Do as I did, when the leech appears place it on his skin. It will burrow inside without being seen. It feeds on demonic blood, he will be rendered helpless and I can finally be close to him".

Nero could feel it crawling under his lip. He knew he would have to achieve the task tonight. He couldn't summon his devil and he would kill this man with his own hands. _Do you really think you have the strength to do this without me_? His devil was listening and whispering to him. _You will regret your decision_. _Your weakness is what I hate the most about you_ _but I will be the one to carry the two of us through this_ _Nero_. _I will always protect you, if only you would let me_.

Dante was waiting inside the cell. There was no sign of the kid and the place was on lock down. He was starving and they wouldn't be getting any dinner after the little outbreak in the canteen. His stomach growled loudly and he turned over in bed.

A part of him wanted to squeeze the kid's neck just so they could get the hell out of this stinking hole. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Two wardens were accompanying the kid towards their cell.

"Speak of the devil", Dante whispered the words and watched intently from the top bunk.

He noted the kids face had healed with the exception of a fresh wound on his brow. The guards opened the door and removed the hand cuffs. Before locking the cell and leaving for patrol. Nero glanced at him and sat down on the bunk.

He was still in two minds about what he should do next. He stroked his lips. He wouldn't be able to sleep with this thing crawling under his skin. He lay down in bed lost in thought.

When he glanced up he saw a face hanging upside down, hair falling down like snow. "What's your name kid?" Dante asked.

Nero gaped back at him in shock. He hadn't anticipated the man talking to him. He had been silent all this time and the change in his demeanour was surprising.

Dante flew down and sat on the edge of the small bed, both arms resting behind his head as he waited for an answer, "cat got your tongue?"

The kids face was flushed and he looked lost. Dante had a good look at his clawed hand and could feel power radiating from it. It was a surge of electricity. Vergil was right; his devil would be quite a sight to see.

Dante tilted his head and waited patiently for an answer. Nero slid his legs away from him and sat up, "Nero...and don't call me kid, you're not that old yourself".

Dante chuckled and blew on his hair, "youthful looks run in the family kid".

Nero gave him an irritated look and wiped the dried blood from his brow. He was curious to know the man's name himself.

"What's your name...old man?" He emphasised the last word to irritate him but Dante smiled more.

He was lost in thought whether to give the kid his real name or an alias. Guess it wouldn't matter; they would never be able to track them. They didn't have an office and worked from hotels to take on missions. Their old man had left them a nice sum of money to fund their extracurricular activities.

"The names Dante", his eyes narrowed before flashing a full smile.

Nero flexed his clawed hand and looked out of the cell. He didn't meet Dante's eyes as he spoke the words. "Thanks Dante for what you did last night".

Dante scratched his stubble in confusion. Vergil hadn't given him a clear breakdown of what had happened between the two of them.

"Don't mention it kid", he smirked.

Nero smiled at him and leaned closer, "This is for what you did this morning".

Nero threw a punch but Dante gripped his hand. His hair blew with the impact. The kid moved fast, but he was the experienced fighter. His azure eyes narrowed as he met Nero's stare.

"Can't let you hit this face kid", he let go of his hand and stood up.

Nero stroked his skin where Dante had held him, it wasn't the same touch. This man was different. He stared down at his hand and watched Dante as he leaned against the wall. Nero met his stare and wondered why he had swapped cells. Something didn't feel right about this whole situation.

"What you in for kid?" Dante asked curiously.

He already knew why the kid was here but it was a conversation starter. He was trying to diffuse the situation. He didn't want to start a fight and find out more about his powers and abilities.

Nero knew this man was the one he had seen leaving solitary. It was not the twin Akira was after. A part of him wondered if it would make any difference. It would be a problem to keep that leech in his mouth the whole night. He gritted his teeth in frustration.

Dante continued to watch him quietly. The kid looked nervous, his skin paler and he knew something was wrong. The two continued to stare back at each other. Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, you don't want to talk its fine by me", Dante pointed a finger at himself for emphasis before flying on top of the bunk.

Nero noted his movements were different too; he was more cocky and sure of himself. Nero knew being twins he must have demonic blood running through his veins. Could this be the reason he could pick up the other man's emotions before. If it was the case why couldn't he pick them up now?

They were both lost in thought and listening to another inmate crying in the cell next door, something about a demon wanting to devour him. He was praying to god over and over again. Dante moaned loudly and threw the blanket on his face. He hadn't anticipated the kid being so tight lipped.

Nero wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was anxious and didn't know what to do. The thing under his skin was driving him insane. He bit down hard on his lower lip and pulled out the string. It was horrifying to think he had even let that man place it on him.

It latched onto his skin and started to grow in size. The feel of it sucking his demonic blood was nauseating. It started to burrow inside his skin but he smashed it against the wall, killing it. His face distorted in annoyance.

He wiped his lips and was about to spit the blood on the floor when he smacked into Dante's head who had chosen that exact moment to gaze down from the bunk. They both groaned in pain and Nero rubbed his nose in irritation.

"What that hell is wrong with you, quit poking your head down like that", he shouted the words.

Dante rubbed his forehead. The kid had a head like a rock, "you were making strange noises, I thought I would check up on you".

Nero lay back in bed resting one arm under his head. His long legs stretched out. "Whatever old man, mind your own business".

Dante smiled more, "let's just say kid I am bored and since we both can't sleep a little talk couldn't hurt".

Dante's head disappeared as he lay back down in bed. Nero sighed and inspected the blood on the wall. It had turned black and he slid a finger over it. Whatever this Akira was he would find a way to kill him. For now there was nothing else he could do.

_Why do you fight me Nero, I can kill them all for you. I have always been the one to protect you, your true guardian angel_. He glanced around the room, Kyrie wasn't here. He inspected his devil arm and wished he could have cut it off when he was younger. If he did she would still be alive. Yet his devil was inside of him, hidden like a caged beast.

_You gave me your permission Nero to kill her_._ I would never go against your will, my brother. A part of you Nero wanted to see her dead_. _I fulfilled your wish_. _Your hate for me I will bear until you're ready to embrace me again_.

Nero felt a tear leave his eye, it wasn't true, he would never hurt Kyrie. He just wanted to see her happy, wanted to be the one to protect and give the world to. The man in the other cell had gone quiet; someone must have answered his prayers.

"Your brother…What's his name", Nero whispered the words without thinking.

He wanted to know more about the other man. There was something comforting about his presence and in his touch when he had held his hand. It was the first time he had escaped that nightmare, inside the park where he killed her.

Dante was quiet, he hadn't anticipated this question. The kid had figured out he was not Vergil when he had tried to punch him. He had seen his eyes widen in surprise. He didn't know whether he wanted to tell him anything about his brother, including his name.

He smirked when he realised he could give his brother a new name. He chuckled at the endless possibilities of strange names that would make Vergil cringe. He remembered the dog that they used to have as kids and decided on that. Vergil despised their family pet.

"Vincent, you can call him Vinny for short, he loves it", he couldn't help a small snort leaving his mouth.

Nero swiped his lips and sat up, "your devil trigger, how do you control it?"

Dante's head re-appeared, his brows creased together. Vergil had shown his devil trigger to the kid, he wondered what his brother had planned. Dante's eyes softened when they fell back on Nero's face. The kid looked delicate and broken; he was only 20.

Dante and Vergil had always had each other to be able to cope with this demonic blood. No matter how bad things got when they were growing up after their parents demise, he knew he could always count on his older brother for the answers. He had someone in his life to walk by his side for the rest of his long life. A person who matched his footsteps and the only one he truly admired and respected.

He smiled and spoke the words quietly, "The devil side is pure demonic power, which your body taps into. Essentially kid, it is the closest thing to what you dad probably looked like as a demon. In terms of control, you just got to avoid losing yourself to it".

Nero smiled sadly and scratched his cheek. He was quiet for some time before he spoke again.

"I don't have control over it like you do…it's like a separate entity to me", his soft blue eyes fell back on his devil arm.

Dante flew down and landed gracefully on his feet. He sat back down on the lower bunk. Nero realised this twin had no perception of personal space. Yet it felt good to be talking to someone who seemed completely normal in his eyes. He would never admit this to himself but the sight of these twins had given him new hope. Something he had lost a long time ago

Dante lay down resting one hand under his head, "your conflicted kid, if you don't know what you want the devil will make the decisions for you and usually their very poor ones. Any decision when you're not in your senses will usually fall under this category".

Dante chuckled, "kind of like being drunken kid, you know if you're going to get wasted you better hope for plan B, in case shit hits the fan and you get carried away".

Nero smirked slightly he had never drunk before; he never had enough money for food let alone drinks, "what's plan B"?

Dante blew on his hair, "you get a designated driver to get your ass home safe and sound".

Nero tilted his head in thought, "someone who can pull you back", he whispered.

Dante smirked more, "bingo kid, someone you have a strong enough bond with to remind you and your devil to behave itself".

Nero closed his eyes and could see her beautiful face, she smiled back at him, and her soft laughter filled his soul. She was hiding behind a cherry blossom tree; her white dress was still visible. He had killed that one person in his life that could pull him back. It was too late for him.

He felt his throat and chest tighten but he held back his tears, he didn't want to cry in front of Dante. When he opened them Dante was back on top of the bunk, he had already seen his tears and wanted to give the kid some privacy.

Nero lay back down in bed, "you're lucky to have your designated driver Dante".

Dante smirked at the kid's remark, "we all have one kid, and you just haven't found yours yet".

Nero curled up on the bunk and placed the blanket closer to his body, "I wish that was…true", he whispered.

It was strange but he was beginning to find sleep again. He knew the nightmares would be waiting for him but he deserved his punishment. Dante stroked the back of his neck which was beginning to burn. He scratched his skin in irritation and wondered how many bed bugs were on these old ugly mattresses. He was unusually tired himself.

They both fell asleep, neither had noticed that the black splatter on the wall had reformed itself and found its unfortunate host. The parasite had latched onto Dante's skin and was already devouring him from the inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes:**

**Vergil glanced up at the door. He could sense someone approaching. Another human yet this one was different. The girl was with him too, he could pick up her scent. He opened the door and was horrified. She actually did it, before him stood Leon S Kennedy. Dante and Nero opened the door wider gobsmacked. How could she betray them like this?**

**She squealed in excitement and hugged Vergil who's palms came together in anger. Her four men were finally together. Everyone inside nearly choked on their pizzas they were stupefied; a Cross over? They couldn't believe their luck. **

**Leon smiled and walked inside. All eyes were on him. He took a slice of the pizza and rested his nice butt against the table. Clad in a police uniform.**

**Vergil sneered at him and Dante and Nero's eyes flashed crimson, they would never accept him, never. He was an outsider from another franchise. Leon lifted his head and smiled more continuing to nod his head in approval at the pizza.**

**Vergil's eyes fell back on Angel who was holding her thumping heart. Could it be that this girl loved this other man more than him? Nero snickered at Vergil's jealous face.**

**Warnings: this chapter is so tense it gave me a headache writing it. I got a migraine T-T. Some may find the leech infliction disturbing. My poor Dante and Leon ;(.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom are you happy, I am shamelessly advertising two of your games?**

**The Rookie: **

Leon jumped down from the window and adjusted his uniform. His white socks getting wet from the morning dew. He had only taken a few steps on the soft lawn when he felt something hit him hard on the back of his head.

He made an "hmph" noise and closed his blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair partially covering his face and soft brows. A small smile on his lips, "women", he huffed under his breath and slid on his shoe. Tucking the laces roughly inside. She launched another one from the window. He caught it in his right hand, his reflexes were fast, his lean body and tall frame gazing up at her.

"I would have told you earlier sweetheart…I just didn't get the chance", Leon was apologetic and adjusted his tie.

The uniform was suffocating him. He wondered how wardens were expected to carry out their duties in such formal attire. His black pants and white shirt slightly creased from their lovers scuffle.

"Leon Kennedy may you burn in hell", she screamed the words in a high pitched voice like a screeching cat.

Her dark hair in disarray, tears streaking her blue eyes. She wiped the snot from her nose and threw the last of his uniform, a black hat. He caught it and smiled at her. She gave him a middle finger and shut the window.

"First day on the job and already cursed", he mumbled the words and slid on his other shoe.

He heard a car horn and walked towards the black Land Rover. Chris had already parked up and had watched the whole scene with a look of curiosity. Leon tripped over his shoe laces but prevented an embarrassing fall. Chris inspected him head to toe critically. One hand going through his black hair in frustration, making Leon smirk more.

"I can explain", he slid into the passenger seat and made sure to put on his seat belt knowing a lecture awaited if he didn't.

"No need", Chris added, starting up the car and carefully pulling out onto the highway.

Leon noted he wasn't wearing his uniform today, clad in black jeans, boots and a red polo neck top. Showing off his well built torso and defined arms. His dark eyes focused on the road ahead. He felt bad that Chris had taken the day off just for him. He didn't have a ride and the prison was at least three hours drive out of town. The name was so vague he couldn't even remember it.

It was almost 6 am and they were both quiet. Leon lifted his leg on the dashboard and did his shoe laces. He wiped them slightly as Chris inspected him again. Leon glanced at him and could tell he hadn't slept. He had bags under his eyes.

"I'll be fine Chris, you don't need to worry", he spoke the words smoothly in his deep voice.

Chris inspected the time on his wrist watch and didn't reply back. Leon rested a hand under his chin and took off the hat and adjusted his hair. They were both quiet. It was a cloudy day but the breeze felt good. It was unusually hot for September.

"Congratulations on your promotion", Leon tilted his head towards his best friend who was lost in thought.

Both their fathers were police officers and had worked together for a long time. They had been a close knit family and had practically grown up together. They attended the same high school, College and University. Shared the same goal, to be a part of the legendary S.T.A.R.S unit, Alpha and Bravo. The most prestigious tactical and rescue unit in the entire country. The competition was fierce and only a hand full of candidates were selected from hundreds of talented officers.

Chris had made it into the Alpha team and Leon hadn't. He had failed his entrance exams twice and everything went down hill after that. He was 25 and at this rate going nowhere. He was under pressure and a little envious of Chris but he would never admit it. He had wanted to fulfill his father's last wish and be a part of S.T.A.R.S unit, yet the motivation was fading with time. A part of him felt like a failure. He sighed and took in the endless barren earth. Maybe he wasn't good enough to make such an elite team.

Chris inspected his face and knew exactly what he was thinking. They were close. "Look Leon, I have already spoken to the head of my division and they have agreed to let you take the exam again".

Leon wasn't surprised; Chris was always trying to help him out using his own internal contacts. He didn't know how to feel about it. He gazed out at the empty road not knowing what to say.

Chris's eyes softened as they fell back on his face, "you got the highest scores on the physical Leon even better than me, and you got what it takes to make it. Just study harder for the entrance exam".

His voice is deep and commanding. Everyone respected Chris; he was the youngest member of the S.T.A.R.S unit but also the most dependable and reliable. His skill in combat and exams had been exceptional.

"Well at least I beat you on something", Leon smiled and so did Chris.

He had trained as a black belt in taekwondo, his favourite weapon had always been a knife. He favoured close hand to hand combat and had trained with a member of the Thai police. Chris placed a thumb against his lip. One hand resting on the wheel.

"Just slug it out here for a few months until you get decent references. I know I talked you into this but it'll prove to be a good combination of administrative and corrections experience".

Leon rested his head back and inspected his uniform. He had only agreed because Chris had lectured him non-stop. He wondered why his friend had not considered the military, he would have made a hell of a good captain. He was a born leader.

Leon on the other hand had problems with authority. He preferred to make his own judgment calls something that had cost him countless jobs. He followed by heart and instinct and acted on it regardless of the repercussions. His actions were misinterpreted for arrogance but he was a strong believer in moral justice over principles and regulations set by higher authorities.

He had no interest in being a warden. Dealing with criminals who were already incarcerated was not in the least bit interesting. But it was a stepping stone while he prepared for the exams. Plus he needed the cash. The money was decent and he had already found a place to rent closer to the prison.

Chris had helped him with the move. His girlfriend hadn't taken the news well. He didn't want to break her heart but there was no way he was going to be in a long distance relationship. It was not his style, which reminded him of a lingering question. The only time he could have the upper hand on Chris.

"How's Jill your sexy partner...made a move yet?" Leon rolled his head and waited for a reaction.

Chris gripped the wheel harder avoiding Leon's eyes, "it's purely professional she's my partner and that's it".

Leon chuckled, "I heard she is a master of unlocking Chris".

This time Chris couldn't stop the smile appearing on his lips and reaching his eyes.

"Its purely professional", Chris finished with assertion ending the conversation. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Claire, Chris's younger sister had already found a decent job working for an NGO. She was promoted for her work and became a Goodwill Ambassador for the UN. It seemed everyone had found their true calling except for him. The two of them had accelerated and left him behind.

He felt as if he was wasting his young years and talent. He was beginning to feel hopeless; he placed a finger to his mouth and chewed his nail in thought. Joining the army was out of the question he couldn't handle the blind orders and fighting for a cause he didn't believe in. A part of him wanted to turn back, but he didn't want to disappoint Chris. Plus how bad could it really be? After a few months he could resign.

Chris rested one arm against the window. Leon could tell he was tense. Knowing him he probably spent the whole day researching the prison inside out, including the number of wardens that may have been hurt and killed by prisoners. Chris's mind was always on overdrive he could never switch off like Leon could. He already knew the words before Chris spoke them.

"Leon I know you can handle yourself but just remember. These prisoners hate wardens, they got nothing to lose and will try to hurt you. Just be on guard and don't trust any of them".

Leon sat up and smirked, "yes Sir", he said teasingly in a low voice.

Chris dark brows creased, "I mean it Leon, any sign of being soft and they will use it against you. The men inside these cells are nothing but scum".

Leon leaned his head closer to the window letting the breeze kiss his skin, "I'd be petty pissed Chris if I had to spend the rest of my life behind bars".

Chris sighed in irritation, "their murderers, rapists and thugs, nothing more nothing less and don't forget it".

Leon closed his eyes. His blonde hair blowing back against the wind. He hadn't slept well last night. He was tense about going into a new place unprepared. He knew it would never meet his expectations. He didn't even know when he had fallen asleep. He woke up when the car came to a halt. His eyes opened slowly to large black gates and barbed wire.

The sight of the place was disconcerting. He remembered the name, "Old Gate Prison", he whispered.

Chris's unwavering stare was fixed on the large gates. He glanced up at the guards who didn't bother opening for his vehicle. A warden came over and Chris flashed his badge in irritation. "Open up", he ordered the man, the S.T.A.R.S unit had access to all government sites in this district, they could by pass security at all venues.

"Sorry Sir we are having problems with the gate", the flushed guard spoke quickly.

Chris opened his mouth to speak but Leon cut him off, "It's alright Chris I can walk the rest of the way". Leon undid the seat belt and made a move to get out of the car when he felt Chris grip his arm.

"Just be careful and remember try to follow orders".

Leon smiled at Chris, "you got nothing to worry about, I will behave".

Chris gripped his elbow harder "be careful and watch your back, I mean it", he finished quietly.

Leon placed the black hat on and made his way inside with the other warden. He glanced back at Chris who was still parked up. He knew he wouldn't leave until he entered the facility. He walked inside, without a second glance.

The guard who had been patrolling the front gates walked him inside a set of corridors. A few officers were enjoying a tea break and chatting. He picked up a baton and a black jacket from behind a desk and shoved them inside Leon's hands.

Leon gazed at them. He wasn't supposed to be doing anything today apart from meeting with HR for a briefing about the job and his schedule for the patrols tomorrow. Leon slid the jacket on and placed the baton inside his hand. He followed after the small middle aged man who hadn't even bothered introducing himself. It seemed the prison employees were on edge.

"Listen pretty boy, you're going to have to fill in for someone. Ask for Officer Robertson when you go through the next set of security checks".

He pointed towards the doors and left him standing in the middle of the corridor, "talk about a warm welcome", Leon whispered to himself.

He made his way towards the next set of steel doors. The sound of his footsteps echoing through the eerily quiet corridor. The officer quickly opened the door for him and he found a tall man waiting for him. He had blonde hair and green eyes, a small scar on his right cheek. His thin lips scrunched, his eyes sharp.

"You must be Kennedy", the officer had already assessed him and started on a brisk walk.

Leon matched his stride and spoke the words low, "sir... I haven't had a proper induction".

Robertson ignored him and walked past the main cells. Leon could see a pool of blood on the green floor. He stopped abruptly to inspect it. The officer kept moving, leaving him behind. A loud beeping sound made his heart jump. He gazed up to find the cell doors had suddenly opened to all the convicts. There was low chattering and shuffling as the prisoners, started to step out of their cells.

His eyes fell above the connecting staircase. All of the men were eyeing him with a look of fascination. They had never imagined that a young and handsome warden would grace these ugly walls. He heard loud whistles from a few men standing in front of him. He ignored them as they made obscene gestures with their hands and tongues.

"Hell, if only all the wardens looked like you we wouldn't want to leave this jail", a man with tattoos jeered at him, while others continued to watch him silently, their gaze penetrating his skin.

Another warden barked the order from behind him, "surprise inspections ladies, move your asses".

This officer was clad in a green uniform. Leon didn't understand what was going on. He walked towards him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your with me so try to keep up", the words were spoken with authority. The touch made him turn around.

"Sir, the blood could be a health and safety issue", he answered in reply.

Robertson glanced at the blood, "an inmate ripped one of the wardens throats out just now. We still have a job to do. To find any weapons that can prevent further attacks on our staff".

He stepped closer to Leon, "safety and following procedure is our first and main priority rookie. I need you to carry out the inspection with me. You have any questions ask".

Leon met his stare, "yes Sir", he finished.

Robertson nodded his head and Leon followed after him. He handed him transparent gloves and he slid them on without question. They started by checking the small crevices, beds and toilets where weapons could be stashed. They came across a few home made toothbrushes sharpened to a knife point. He collected these in a clear plastic bag. It was grueling work and some of the cells were filthy.

"I hate you Chris", he cursed under his breathe and placed the mattress back on what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

Leon remained quiet in the company of the other officer, he didn't like this guy and something in his manner had rubbed him the wrong way. He knew he had had served time in the military. He could tell with the way he carried himself, soldiers were a different cup of tea compared to cops like him. They had a superiority complex, having served and killed for their country. So they thought.

He rubbed his tired back and made his way to the next cell when a young teen caught his eye. His white hair was striking. He walked towards him as he disappeared inside the cell. Leon stepped inside to find him standing next to the bunk anxiously. His one hand resting on the sleeping man's forehead; he couldn't see his face just his long legs stretched out. He didn't notice Leon who had moved closer to inspect the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Someone spat the words next to his ear and they both turned around at the same time.

Robertson glared back at the two of them. Nero met his stare. Leon stepped away from him. There was no space to move inside the tiny cell and he didn't like people invading his private space, especially this guy./p

His eyes fell on the bunk and he was shocked to find a similar man with identical white hair. It was odd to find the sight of these two sharing the same cell. They looked like brother's but the man on the bunk seemed to be the same age as him. He noticed the man's breathing was laboured. His white hair clung to his skin, his forehead glistening with sweat.

He was startled by a loud crash behind him. The officer had hit the teen with his baton. His forehead oozing blood. Nero wiped his head when he felt the baton hit his mouth. His head smacked against the wall. Robertson raised the baton again but Leon gripped his wrist. Robertson was stunned. They both stared back at each other.

Leon gazed down at the teen who was clutching his face in agony, "Sir, I think he has had...enough".

Robertson's eyes narrowed. He removed Leon's hand from his wrist, "you are under my command, you understand, this is your first and only mistake".

Leon didn't want to lose his cool. He stepped back to create distance between them, "sorry Sir it won't happen again", his voice was soft and reassuring.

He could see the warden had a temper like a mad dog. He had to deal with men like him countless times. They took advantage of the authority they possessed over these men and would use them as punching bags to ease their own frustrations. He would never stoop so low but it appeared to be a trait that he had found to be quite prevalent amongst his colleagues.

Nero spat the blood from his mouth and gazed up at the young blonde officer. He inspected his jacket for a name badge but he didn't have any. He glanced at the wall and knew he had fucked up. The black splatter was no longer their. He had realized that the leech had latched onto Dante as they slept. It had been draining him all night of his demonic blood.

"He needs help", Nero whispered to Leon and wiped his bloodied face, "please help him". He pleaded the word's.

Dante looked terrible. The leech wouldn't stop until it had drained him completely and if he died inside this cell he would never forgive himself. He bit his full lips to stop the tears when he thought about his brother. He stepped out of the cell without another word. He couldn't bear to see the sight of Dante, he felt overwhelming guilt and remorse. Like a coward he would always run away.

Robertson was watching Leon coldly. Leon met his unblinking stare. "Finish off the inspection here and get this one up. Report to me when your finished".

He stepped outside and stood in front of Nero. Nero looked away disgusted but Robertson moved closer, resting his lips next to his ear.

"Can't keep running away you little shit, I haven't forgotten your cheap shot. Don't think that you can hide behind Akira either".

He scorned and walked towards the adjacent cell. Nero wiped his bleeding mouth. He felt distraught.

He watched the blood dripping like rain onto the floor, "what have I done", he whispered the words in loss.

He gazed up at the other men standing outside their cells. His soft eyes found the identical twin who should have been with him last night. His high cheekbones and lips were narrowed in thought. How could be mistake the two, they were so different. He looked away unable to meet his piercing eyes, as if they could see into his rotten soul. He felt ashamed. Kyrie held his clawed hand and stared up at the man. She sat back down on the floor and inspected Nero's blood which continued to drip from his face.

"He is coming", she whispered the words and wiped his blood on her pink skirt before vanishing.

Nero could still feel her soft hand inside his own. He had no one left to turn too. He gazed up and could see the bloodied devil. He was standing behind the bars, calling his name. Nero looked away.

Vergil waited for his brother to exit the cell. His eyes never leaving the sight below him, his heart was beating ferociously against his chest. He knew something was wrong. Minutes seemed like hours.

Akira was admiring him from a distance. He stroked his long hair and made his way towards him. He could recognize his beloved from the crowd of shit that occupied this hell. He had already figured out the beautiful twins must have have swapped cells last night. He came and stood next to him. Vergil didn't notice. It was the first time he had let his guard down and Akira was thrilled by the prospects. It seemed the little devil he had hired was a cunning little fox who had managed to attack this man's heart? Whether by error or coincidence, he had out done himself.

"My, my…your sweet brother seems to be in trouble", he spoke the words calmly and inched closer.

Vergil's eyes were distant, "I am sure my idiotic brother can handle the matter without my interference?" He spoke the words with disinterest.

Akira closed his eyes to the sound of his voice, as if it was a sweet symphony. He felt his heart beat faster for the first time in decades. He had an ace card on him and the things he had planned for this man made his mouth salivate.

"If you want to save him I suggest you find me before the end of the day", he stroked his hair and batted his eye lashes.

His dark eyes fell on Nero and he smiled more, "he won't last another night without my help".

He assessed Vergil for a reaction who continued to stare at the cell, his handsome face was calm. His cold artic eyes were ferocious. He had seen something inside of them the first day they had met. He stroked his skin where Vergil had hit him. Vergil tilted his head and stepped away from the staircase. He could no longer see what was happening below.

"Let him die", he spoke in his monotone voice and combed his hair back.

Akira's smile faded from his lips in utter shock. He felt anger coursing through him and he slammed his hand on the railing making Vergil smile.

"What's wrong?" Vergil mocked him and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you think I care for him, I have no weakness you can exploit…demon", he arched his brows in arrogance and assessed Akira with a look of disgust.

"Your…pathetic", Vergil emphasized the last word making Akira pop the vein on his forehead in fury.

He had never been so humiliated by someone. He made his way back towards his own cell. A part of him was convinced he was bluffing. Would he really let his brother die? Yet he had firmly declined his help. He knew now he was in love with this man, his heart held darkness. He would just have to try harder to acquire him. He gestured with his hand to one of the wardens who came running towards him.

"Get on your speaker mic and instruct all staff on duty to stay away from that cell".

He pointed a finger below, the warden followed his hand and stammered the words.

"I ah...think the new fellow Kennedy is already inspecting that one...".

Akira gripped his chin roughly and the man's eyes widened in terror, "even better, when he dies blame it squarely on the incompetency of the new recruit".

Akira leaned closer to the man's face until their noses brushed, "is that clear?"

The man began to tremble with fear but he managed to nod his head. Akira patted his cheek like a dog and glanced back at Vergil.

"Let's see if you speak the truth my love", he blew a kiss in Vergil's direction and bowed his head in respect.

Vergil gazed down at the floor, he felt his chest and throat tighten, "brother please be...", the words left his mouth as a prayer.

They would never stop targeting Dante if he had disclosed him as his weakness. But if anything happened to him...he banished the thought from his mind. His brother was strong and would never leave his side. He composed himself and waited.

Leon lifted Dante's shirt and inspected his skin. His body was covered in purple bruises. He knew he had internal bleeding and needed immediate medical attention. He had responded to countless accidents as a cop to know these small details.

"Just my freaking luck", he muttered anxiously when he felt a hand on his face. It was cool against his skin.

"Hey bro", Dante whispered to him. Leon's brows creased in confusion, "bro?"

The guy was delusional but at least he was awake. His azure eyes were lighter than his own and he knocked off Leon's hat. Leon's eyes widened in surprise when he felt his hands sliding through his hair trying to comb it back. Leon gripped his hands, the hair was off limits and this guy was ruining it. Dante pouted and Leon couldn't help a small smile appearing on his lips at the peculiarity of his touch and the affection behind it. As if he was entitled to this behaviour.

"This hair bro is what...bothers...me" Dante whispered.

He glanced around the cell and wiped his sweating forehead, his eyes slightly lidded.

Leon lifted him up with one arm. The man weighed a tonne, "can you walk?" He asked placing the baton on his belt.

Dante didn't answer. He glanced at Leon and slid his long legs across the bed and onto the floor. He placed one trembling hand on the wall to steady himself, before throwing up. His insides were burning, he was in agony and had never felt such excruciating pain. He wiped his lips and inspected the bright red blood on his fingertips. Leon's brows creased in worry. Dante lifted his shirt to inspect his skin but Leon gripped his hand. He didn't want him to go into shock. His training had given him enough knowledge to know how to deal with trauma and people afflicted by it.

Dante clutched his hand tighter inside his own, "I feel…fucked", he whispered the words and stumbled back.

Leon gripped him and placed an arm around his waist before he could fall, "that's one way of putting it", he replied softly, making Dante chuckle in response.

Dante's smile faded when his eyes fell on Leon's face. He inspected his uniform and rubbed his eyes. He tried to step away from him in confusion but Leon gripped him harder.

"Its OK...just hang on", a part of him didn't know what to do. All the wardens had mysteriously vanished including his asshole supervisor.

He inspected his jacket pocket and only found a whistle. He shook his head at the stupidity of the wardens in charge of this prison. He needed assistance and they had given him nothing.

"What the hell is this the 1960's?" He blurted the words to himself in irritation and placed the whistle to his lips and blew on it, having no choice.

He waited a few seconds and tried again. Dante sighed and slapped it out of his mouth. Leon frowned, Dante's eyes narrowed. He leaned into his ear and whispered the words.

"Hey Blondie…your killing me here with that annoying whistle…no one is coming".

Dante groaned in pain, Leon held him closer, "then I will take you myself, can't have you dying on my watch. Makes me look bad".

Dante chuckled softy, "first day on the job huh...you rookie?"

Leon sighed, "is it that obvious?" Dante's head limped forward, "yeah...your not an asshole like the others".

Leon opened his mouth to speak when he felt something warm spray onto his skin. He gazed back at Dante in shock. The blood had spurted from his neck; Dante stumbled back in surprise and slid down the wall clutching his wound. His hands were covered in fresh blood; it felt as if something was crawling inside his skin, he wanted to rip it open. His hands went to his faded uniform and he clawed at his skin tearing his flesh. Leon tried to stop him but Dante held him back with one hand. He had never met anyone who could have over powered him, he had inhuman strength.

"Stop", Leon shouted but Dante continued to peel his skin with his other hand, he knew now something was feeding on him it was not his imagination.

Nero heard Leon and snapped out of his trance. He turned to face the cell and was horrified by the sight of Dante's bloodied body, his pale skin was coated in blood. He was going to kill himself. Leon tried to grab Dante's hands when the teen wrestled him to the floor from behind. He was strong, his soft face held determination. Dante was thrashing around in agony; blood was seeping through small holes which were appearing all over his skin and face.

Nero wouldn't let him die like this. He held him down, "hang in their old man", he shouted the words in desperation trying to pull him back.

Dante stopped struggling underneath him, his breathing slowing down, he was bleeding out. Nero was still gripping him tightly when he heard a voice inside his head. _I can save him Nero, for you, release me my brother_. Nero placed a trembling hand on his chest and composed himself. Dante's blood was all over his hands and skin, he was a murderer and was about to take another innocent life.

_It doesn't have to be this way let me save him Nero_; the voice was soothing his soul. He closed his eyes to the words of his protector, brother and friend. _Let me prove myself to you Nero_, he felt his lips resting against his cheek and felt a clawed hand on his jaw, he opened his eyes to find the bloodied devil. He started to cry and buried his face into his denim jacket gripping it tightly with both hands. The devil held him inside his powerful arms one hand resting inside his hair.

"Please, please…save him", Nero begged him like a small helpless child, the devil held him closer.

Nero gazed into his saviours crimson eyes as the fire spread throughout the village. He couldn't feel the heat of the flames. His small body was shielded by powerful arms. His devil would never abandon him; his devil was his heart and soul, his devil accepted him for who he was. _Just say yes Nero_, he whispered the words, he could feel his smile against his cheek. One hand stroking his hair soothingly, he could hide from the world inside these arms.

"Yes", Nero whispered and the devil kissed his cheek tenderly, "as...you...wish".

Leon inspected Dante who was about to lose consciousness, he took off his tie and placed it around his bleeding neck, he held it tightly in place, his brows creased in concentration. Nero's hands fell abruptly to his side, releasing their hold on Dante. Leon gazed up at him controlling his own erratic breathing and heartbeat. The teen had his eyes closed and his face looked relaxed.

Leon placed a hand on his shoulder, "good work"; he whispered still staring at Dante's motionless body. He was relieved the teen had turned up.

pNero opened his eyes and smiled clutching Leon's hand inside his own holding him in place. Leon stared back at him enquiringly the gesture was aggressive. He tried to remove his hand but Nero gripped his wrist. He opened his eyes and they were crimson in colour. Leon was frozen with fear, his mouth slightly open, he couldn't look away. He watched in utter amazement as the teen raised his other arm, his hand resembling a claw. It was set ablaze by red flames, the heat scorched his hair and skin but he couldn't move. It felt like a dream, that he was not a part of.

"What...are you?" The words barely left his lips. Nero leaned his head back, "death", it was a deep growl.

Leon let the words sink in, cold sweat broke out all over his body. He knew his end had come. He tried one final time to remove the iron grip on his wrist but Nero applied bone crunching pressure, his smile widening. Leon stopped struggling and gazed down at Dante who lifted his head as if he could sense the danger and had heard Nero's words. They gazed back at each other. Leon felt calmness wash over him. He was glad someone else was with him and he wasn't alone in his final moment's. His only regret that he had failed in his duty as an officer.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect..."He didn't finish.

The flames shot out of Nero's body and Leon closed his eyes to them. Who would have thought his ex-girlfriends wish would come true and he would burn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:**

**Angel was feeling tense; everyone had abruptly left the premises of DMC. Leon had watched them all glare at him, had he been the cause of it? He went and sat down on the sofa worried placing both hands over his face. Angel sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

** It didn't matter; she would continue to write for the seven that had decided to stay behind. If she could get her lazy ass back into gear :P. Don't point your fingers at me I do this for free you jerks, (loves you all really).**

**Dante was watching quietly from the desk, a manga in one hand. He glanced at Vergil who was cleaning Yamato his deadly eyes never leaving Leon's face. A part of him wanted to shred him, could it be he was…no he had no feelings for this irritating girl.**

**Nero came and sat down next to Leon and introduced himself. He was already warming up to him (pun intended). Dante watched curiously, a part of him wanted to welcome this new member but he knew he had to be careful. His brother hated outsiders.**

**Warnings: None, you guys can handle everything; also I think I enjoyed writing this chapter a bit too much. Laughing at my own work is kind of sad (^-^) but the twins being naked cracks me up. Also we have all had those examination dreams O_0**

**Disclaimer: Capcom I am still badly suffering my day job. Rescue me with your love = MONEY in this day and age.**

**Chapter 7: The Flames **

Leon glanced around the large hall. Everyone had their heads down and were scribbling away. He gazed up at the clock it was almost 2 pm. He inspected the papers in front of him.

"Holy shit", he blurted, he hadn't even prepared for the exams.

He scanned the paper quickly and read through the first question. He didn't know the answer, he tried the next pages gritting his teeth hard enough for his jaw to hurt.

"You got ten minutes", a familiar voice spoke the words loud and clear from the front of the hall, it was Chris.

He was wearing a pair of black designer frames, navy blue pants and a black shirt. He was pacing quietly through the hall towards Leon, one hand inside his pocket.

"What the hell?" He glanced up at him in shock. Why was he supervising the exam?

It didn't make any sense. He licked his dry lips nervously and tried to calm his fragile nerves. His heart was pounding with adrenaline. Its rapid drumming was causing his breathing to become erratic.

"Just calm down…calm down", he muttered trying to write as much as he could. His blue eyes slightly widened in apprehension.

His throat went dry and he undid a few buttons on his white shirt. He wiped his dripping brows and nose. He was under pressure from the stress of imminent failure. His hand was trembling but he steadied the pen. He didn't even know what he was writing.

A feeling of suffocation suddenly overwhelmed him. He started to cough loudly. Sweat pouring out of his body soaking his shirt, his hair clinging to his skin; as if he was sitting in a sauna, he was burning up. He panicked and picked up the paper and started to use it as a fan out of sheer desperation, the exam suddenly forgotten. Chris eyes fell on him and he gave him his best glare. Leon didn't care he was ready to bear Chris's lecture. Chris came and stood next to his desk and snatched the paper out of his hand.

His dark brows creased, look of disappointment in his eyes, "Leon...what the hell is this?"

He pointed to the blank paper before placing it on the desk. Leon scratched his head puzzled; he had written something down, hadn't he? He cleared his throat to speak and took off his shirt and wiped his dripping face with it.

"Well Chris...I think I can honestly say that this time I was unprepared", he gazed up at Chris who's eyes narrowed in dismay.

He had seen that look on his friends face countless times yet it still gave him the shudders. He tried to be charming instead. "You know the glasses really suit you", he nodded his head in approval.

Chris ignored him, taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He offered one to Leon who declined it. He lit it up and took a satisfactory drag blowing the smoke in Leon's face making him cough hysterically.

"Times up rookie", Chris said coldly before setting the paper on fire with his lighter.

Leon gazed up at him having remembered something important, "Chris you don't smoke".

He wiped his dripping cheeks, his eyes suddenly fixed on the flames. There was something hypnotic about them, a sudden realisation why a moth would be drawn in, the need to perish. To finally feel what it was like to to be truly alive.

Chris let the burnt paper fall to the floor, "now that I think about it I think your right neither of us do".

Leon smiled and leaned back in the chair, "what a relief", he threw his shirt on the floor. He was just dreaming.

"I hate these examination dreams", he whispered trying to open his eyes. He was probably drooling in bed, a small smirk on his lips as he tried to lift himself.

"Don't...open your eyes", a husky male voice spoke breathlessly next to his ear.

He felt a weight crushing against his legs, his head resting against a wall. He had hit it hard. His blue eyes opened slightly to a light that was blinding, when he felt a warm hand cover them. He felt a surge of electricity course through his entire body. Something brushed against his cheek and created a gush of wind so powerful his whole body felt the cool air against his burning skin.

They were wings he was sure of it. They had grazed his cheek, light as a feather. The hand no longer felt human, it was made of scales and cool against his skin. The nails so sharp his skin was bleeding from where they rested. He remained still. His mind dazed and confused. His palms opened and his finger slid over what appeared to be a chest, but it wasn't skin, hardened muscle and scales. A part of him was afraid to look at what was holding him, it was not human.

His fingers folded inside his palms and his head limped forward. His knees bent against this things body. He could feel the powerful rise and fall of its chest. He could hear the rising sound of its powerful heartbeat. He was losing his mind and still dreaming. This dream seemed real enough.

Dante had used the last bit of his strength to trigger his devil side. He was consumed by the flames and was shielding Leon's body with his own. He had hoped the kid would lose his trigger eventually but he realised now he could stay in it for as long as he wanted. Yet the flames were soothing his skin instead of burning them.

He couldn't say the same for Blondie who would have been toast by now and he couldn't stay in his trigger forever. His devil was already fighting him having sensed the threat behind him. Yet starting a full on fight like this was out of the question. His strength was depleted and his skin wasn't regenerating. Whatever had feasted on him was still inside.

He closed his own eyes. The light was blindingly beautiful. They were completely engulfed by it. He tilted his head to the side when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was the kid, he kneeled down beside him and Dante revealed his white fangs as a show of dominance. The kid was unfazed he stroked Dante's face with his clawed hand, his crimson eyes lidded.

He was mesmerised having found another devil like himself, his hands trailing the black wings which were shielding Leon and had formed a cocoon around him. He couldn't even tell if he was still alive. His body had gone limp. Unlike his human skin his formidable armour of red and black scales was immune to most things.

He wouldn't be able to last inside these flames if the kid had chosen to set the temperature any higher. A part of him remembered what he had read about their little saviour. His flames would not burn the righteous but offer healing. He was going to find out the hard way today if those crazy villagers were onto something or not.

"Brother, I will not hurt you, we are the same", the words echoed next to his ear in a deep voice.

Nero was resting his face next to Dante, his human hand still inspecting the wings. The sound of the flames was that of a hurricane. Dante's skin began to flash behind the armour of scales. He couldn't hold his trigger any longer.

"Why do you protect this human...they are nothing but worthless beings who need to be crushed".

"They are killers...blood thirsty murderers...he doesn't want to remember but I can never forget".

Dante opened his eyes to Nero's words. He could feel the anger, hate and sorrow in them. He noticed the kid was crying. He had blood tears coming out of his crimson eyes, streaking his pale skin. His devil was crying, he had never seen anything like it. The sight of them filled his own heart with sorrow as if he could feel his pain. The two were connected inside these flames.

"I couldn't protect her from them, they took her away from me".

Nero rested his forehead against Dante's, "she hid me...from them, they...burned...her alive…our beautiful mother". He inspected his devil arm and tilted his head.

He gazed back at Dante's wings, "humans are the true parasites of our world".

His tears fell onto Dante's shoulder. His skin burned away and Nero dipped a talon inside his skin. He pulled out a long black leech, the size of a small snake. He held it as it thrashed in his powerful grip, round mouth full of razor sharp teeth, it had no eyes and was blind. They watched it disintegrate into black dust as it screeched in agony.

Nero met Dante's crimson eyes and whispered the words, "It was going to eat your heart my brother, but filth shall perish under my touch".

Dante was rendered speechless. His skin was healing inside these flames; a part of him had never felt so content. All his old battle scars from the demons he had fought as a devil hunter being lifted away. The kid truly had a gift; he had never witnessed power like this before.

Vergil was still standing next to his cell when he saw the blinding light. Something was going on. The other prisoners had seen it too. They were afraid. The sound of a loud microphone suddenly coming to life caught their attention. Everyone gazed up as the voice reverberated through every corner of the old prison.

"Hello everyone...aren't we putting on quite a show today", it was Akira. Vergil sneered.

Akira smiled more as he zoomed into Vergil's face using the cameras they had installed around the jail. He spun around in his chair still holding the speaker in one hand, one leg resting on the chair.

"The gorgeous boy on fire is working for me. So you know the rules all of you better behave even more", he cooed the words and stroked his hair.

"I want all you regular humans to walk into the cafeteria and pretend that you saw...nothing".

The prisoners gazed back at each other. The wardens marched their way back towards the main cells and started barking orders. "You heard the man, get moving".

The prisoners didn't even glance at the adjacent cell. They lived in constant fear and anyone who spoke out had died brutally. No one from the outside world would believe them. They were trapped animals. Everyone was a slave to the rules inside this prison set by Akira and there was no escape. They were already institutionalized behind these walls. Akira leaned against the monitor. His dark eyes never leaving the sharp eyes of the arrogant twin that continued to remain calm.

"As for you my sweet, please feel free to inspect your beloved brother's ashes. You were very naughty today so a little punishment is…justified".

He caught a flash of anger in those artic eyes, making his grin even wider. He stroked his skin in lust he had never known. He felt a hand on his shoulder, his smile fading, his good mood taking a full dip at the sight of the clingy warden. A part of him was getting frustrated enough to be rid of him but he had proved to be a great asset in his little set up. He was still useful.

Akira gazed up at him, "shouldn't you be on duty?" He said dryly.

Robertson's hurt face looked away. His eyes fell on the screen which had the face of the mysterious man who had not said a word to him. It was becoming clear Akira's interest in this man was growing.

"Uh huh", Akira said wagging his fingers. "He is off limits to that baton of yours", he teased Robertson making him glare more at the screen.

Akira lifted his bulky body from the chair and placed Robertson's hand around his waist. "Come here my sweet", stroking the scar on his cheek and leaning in for a kiss.

"Not like this", Robertson whispered, his eyes gazing down at Akira's body.

Akira's smile faded and he gripped his face roughly, "just this one time, after this do as I ask without question".

Akira clicked his finger, transforming his body to the female version of himself. His long hair grew past his shoulders falling down to his waist. Eyelashes growing longer, lips becoming fuller, high cheekbones softening. He was a hermaphrodite and had both male and female sex organs, as an incubus he had to feed on the desires of the flesh.

In front of Robertson now stood a tall beautiful woman in the height of her youth and beauty. Full hour glass figure and breasts hidden under the ugly prison uniform, "get it over with", she spat the words in a sultry voice.

Robertson felt himself harden, he fumbled with his pants. He was breathing heavily. Akira turned around. Her eyes focused on the screen. She felt Robertson tug her pants off and snarled at him but allowed him to be penetrate, one hand groping her breast.

Robertson thrust harder, stifling his moans. Akira gripped the table her eyes never leaving the screen. Who would have thought she would yearn to show her true form to a man only worthy of it. She wondered if he had already seen through her illusion. Maybe her female form could win him over. Her hair fell forward onto her face and she laughed. Every man has a weakness she would find his.

Vergil watched the prisoners being marched towards the canteen. He flew down from the staircase and walked towards the cell. He could feel the heat biting into his skin; it was like a lava pit. He could see the bars melting. He covered his eyes with his hands, his body urging him to turn back but his heart pulling him towards the flames. He walked inside without hesitation, his hair and skin burning, his demonic blood not healing his skin fast enough. His eyes adjusted to the light and he could see two people crouching near the floor.

"Dante", Vergil's sharp voice cut through the air. Dante was relieved Vergil had finally come. His trigger was fading he just had to hold on a little longer. His brother would know what to do.

Nero turned around to face Vergil. All this had taken over a span of a few minutes but it had felt like an eternity. Vergil gripped the bar to steady himself, his skin melting to it. He pried it away and stood in front of Nero. His piercing eyes glaring back at him. He could see the blood tears. Devils never cried. The sight of them puzzled even him. Nero moved closer, closing the gap between them. He gazed down at Vergil's hand which was burning with his body. But he didn't trigger.

"What that hell you doing Verge, use your devil", Dante growled.

Vergil ignored him and allowed his body to burn. Nero stepped away but Vergil gripped his devil arm, his eyes never leaving his face. He had to know if the hybrid could control these flames.

"Brother I won't hurt you", Nero whispered, the flames growing cooler against his skin. Vergil moved closer, "so you only murder weak humans?"

Nero's smile widened, "I kill vermin they deserve death". Vergil's cold eyes fell on his devil arm and he leaned into his ear "then why don't you kill yourself?

A small smile appearing on his lips, "you cry like a human even as a devil. How pitiful you truly are that even with all this power your nothing but a sniffling child".

The tone was harsh and detached. Each word found its mark. He could see the smile fading and a sneer appearing on Nero's lips, his crimson eyes and the flames growing stronger. They turned purple in colour. Vergil held his ground; he was in agony as his body exploded from pain. This time it was as if he was burning from the inside. He composed himself.

"To think I had mistaken you for something worth considering killing, you're not even worth it", his eyes dismissing Nero's body as they fell back on Dante.

Nero gripped his neck with his devil arm, his talons tearing his tender flesh which was now badly burned, "you want to die", it was a deep roar the flames turning crimson in colour.

Vergil's artic eyes narrowed, Nero could see his pupils dilate and turning black, the flames burning the cell away. _Where was he_? He was standing inside the park. Gripping her soft neck, her brown eyes fixed on his face in shock, one hand resting on his, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you love me Kyrie?" He waited for an answer. He had been waiting patiently for the last 12 years.

_Was it possible for a human to fall in love with a devil? Wasn't that how he was born_? Yet his hatred for humans had turned his heart black. _She was one of them_? He placed one hand inside her soft hair so she couldn't move away. He leaned in and kissed her lips. They tasted of cherry blossoms on the first day of spring.

He felt her body tense from his touch. The sudden realisation she had always feared him. A part of her would never accept his devil; she could never accept him for who he was. In the end they were always destined to part ways. He couldn't let her go. Fragmented memories of her was all he had left.

She stroked his right cheek, "why do you run away Nero...from the truth?

Nero gazed back at her in shock, he held her hand, "I thought I lost you?" She was really here, the girl he had fallen in love with.

She tiptoed and leaned into his ear, "the park Nero, the men and me...what you really saw?" Her soft lips brushed his ear.

One hand resting on his chest, "you lost me a long time ago...remember, I wasn't strong like you?"

Nero's eyes widened, he did remember he had killed her. His devil had...crushed her. His lips trembled as he spoke the words, "I killed you with my own hands".

She smiled at him, "you need to let me go Nero, why do you blame yourself when you choose not to remember what really happened".

She placed her arms around his waist, he placed a kiss on her forehead tenderly. Both hands resting against her cheeks. How could he let her go, she was a part of him. He was lost without her.

His tears fell onto her pale skin as she gazed up at him. "Why did they not heal you Kyrie...why did you burn?"

He lifted her in his arms so they were eye to eye, "why did you burn?" He kissed her lips and closed his eyes.

This time she returned his kiss, the first one he had ever shared and the last, "it was too late for me", the familiar words left her lips. He opened his eyes and only found dust. He was alone.

His grip loosened around Vergil's neck slowly. Vergil, took a few rattled breathes, his windpipe almost crushed. He removed Nero's hand and brushed past him but Nero gripped his fingertips in his human hand and closed his eyes to this man's touch, the flames leaving his body as he came back to his senses. He held them tighter inside his own and fell to his knees. Vergil gazed down at him and watched closely as his devil arm consumed the flames.

Nero couldn't meet his eyes, but he clutched his hand tighter, "please kill me...before I end up hurting someone else...kill me", he pleaded the word's in a low voice. He knew these hands were capable of destroying him. They held strength and power.

Vergil's jaw clenched. The smoke began to clear from the cell. Everything was tarred black including the bed. His skin already healed and cleansed as if he had shed his old skin and risen from the ashes. He removed his fingers from Nero's hand and walked towards Dante who had de-triggered. His body smoking as he began to heal. He was still clutching Leon. The only one still wearing clothes. His face looked like he had been badly sun burned but otherwise he looked OK.

"Brother, I leave you in charge for one day and this is what happens?"

The words were spoken sarcastically and Dante glared daggers at him. His skin dripping, cheeks red. "You got some nerve Verge. It was your wise idea in the first place to swap cells"?

He placed a hand on his forehead and rubbed his chest, "I have been through hell and back bro".

Dante didn't even know where to begin about his ordeal, having seen the ugly leech that had been devouring him. He knew he would have nightmares for weeks. His eyes fell on Nero who was still kneeling. His head down. The words the kid had spoken were echoing through him. He leaned forward and placed a hand on his head. He could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey kid, you saved my life today...I owe you one". He ruffled his hair and gazed up at his brother and nodded his head.

Nero sat down on the floor. He wiped his tears with his arm. Vergil walked towards the warden who was still unconscious. He had never seen him before and he didn't have a name badge. Yet his brother had chosen to save him.

The back of his head was covered in blood. Vergil's lips narrowed in thought, "why did you save him Dante"?

Dante's eyes widened in surprise and he sat back against the wall stretching his sore back. He inspected Leon's face.

"Blondie over here was trying to help me", he stroked his hair back. "Kids devil got carried away at the sight of him".

Vergil arched a brow, Dante sighed, "let's talk over breakfast", he was famished even the shitty cornflakes would suffice.

He knew the kid would take Blondie to get his head checked, hopefully he wouldn't remember any of it, just a delirious moment created by his own mind. So he hoped. Either way he probably would quit. The guy was too soft for this kind of work.

He stood up and started to make his way out when Vergil gripped his arm. "Did he see you trigger brother?"

Dante's heart raced at his brother's low voice, his predatory eyes still fixed on Leon. He knew his brother wouldn't hesitate killing him. When it came to calculated decisions Vergil followed his mind over heart. He knew his older brother better than anyone else.

"No Verge, he got knocked out when I slammed into him", Dante didn't meet his brothers unnerving stare and made his way out.

Vergil gazed down at Nero who was still sitting silently on the floor cross legged, his arms folded around his legs. They were both quiet. Vergil now knew that the legend was true about this saviour. He had finally seen the flames for himself and their destructive power. He had chosen to spare the two of them, having known they shared demonic blood. The same couldn't be said for anyone else. The devil and the hybrid were still conflicted. It was clear that the devil hated humans and wanted to destroy them. It was the hybrid that could hold him back. This made him unpredictable and dangerous. Vergil's eyes lingered on Leon for a moment longer before making his way out. Nero lifted his head and watched Vergil leave.

He tilted his head and inspected Leon. He placed an arm around his waist and lifted him up. He followed the directions for the medical office when he noted a patch of Leon's hair had turned white. His brows creased in worry, this was the second time someone had seen his devil and survived. He had never tried to understand his own powers, just suppress them and blend in. Yet the three people in that cell had seen him for what he truly was. A part of him felt relieved he didn't have to hide anymore. Whether he would be accepted was just a fantasy. He couldn't even accept himself.

Dante walked into the canteen. His skin was still smoking. Everyone lifted their heads in shock. Some of the men's mouths fell open, others dropping their spoons mid bite.

Dante chuckled and stroked his chiselled abs. "What...never seen a guy in his birthday suit before?"

He quickly got in line and picked up a tray. Vergil walked in next, still holding an air of pride and dignity. Dante glanced up at the wardens who were back on patrol. They were keeping a close eye on the two of them but otherwise not interfering despite the situation.

Vergil stood behind him lost in thought, "looking good bro", Dante purred.

Vergil ignored him and headed towards a table. The other con's vacated the table as soon as they saw the twins heading their way. They were afraid of these men now. Dante sat down and started wolfing the contents. Vergil watched disapprovingly but he felt his heartbeat becoming normal. He would never show it but the sight of the burning cell and the thought of losing Dante had made his soul tremble with fear. He had promised to protect him after that day. The day he wished he could erase from his memory. His brother was all he had left.

His eyes softened as they fell on his face. He slid his own tray towards Dante, he had no appetite. "Eat my share brother", he whispered the words allowing some affection in his cold voice.

Dante's brows creased "hell no Verge; don't know when these bastards will turn on us next".

"By the way, I had a demonic leech sucking my blood all night long. I think your biggest fan intended it for you, that ugly broad".

Dante shuddered, having seen the ugly parasite he wondered what the demon really looked like. Vergil folded his hands. He knew he had to decide what to do next. The first problem known as Akira would have to be taught a lesson. He couldn't forgive him for what he did to his brother.

The other problem was the hybrid. He could have killed him today. A part of him couldn't bring himself to do it. He was getting frustrated and wondered why he was finding it so hard to make a decision despite having seen the destructive force and power he possessed.

"It seems brother we may have to deal with that demon first".

Dante swiped his face which was still covered in sweat, "no shit Verge", he realised this Akira was more dangerous than they first anticipated.

He slid the tray back towards his brother who looked troubled. He leaned towards him and combed his hair back. This time it stayed there, still coated with sweat. Their eyes met, "there you are", Dante said playfully, admiring his brothers handsome face.

He picked up the bread and took a bite, "I know you will always show up to save my ass, so quit worrying about me, it doesn't suit you".

Vergil tilted his lips to form a small smile, Dante noticed it this time. They were twins and their bond had always been remarkable. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for his brother. He remembered the blood tears of Nero's devil, seeing them had been unsettling.

"I think I figured out why the kids devil is so pissed Verge", Dante was quiet for a few moments. "They burned his human mother", he spoke the words sadly and met his brother's stare.

Vergil stroked his slender fingers unconsciously, so the hybrid had lost his mother too, just like them. Dante looked away when he saw Nero walking in. He had managed to smuggle a doctor's jacket to cover his modesty. Dante snorted at the sight of him nearly choking on his dry cornflakes in a fit of laughter. Vergil followed his eyes and frowned at him, how were they supposed to kill someone so naïve and completely foolish.

As if his brother had just read his thoughts he put his spoon down, a smug smile on his lips,"Ya know Verge if you're not going to kill him, might as well teach him about that trigger, get it under control, he's got a good heart".

Vergil feigned disinterest but Dante already knew his brother had warmed up to Nero. Something about those flames had touched the three men inside that cell, forming a bond which would prove to be unbreakable. Nero picked up a tray. He glanced around the room; the sight of the naked twins was making him blush. He decided to sit next to the regular con's that fled the table as soon as he sat down.

He heard a loud whistle, everyone looked up Dante at the same time, "hey kid, join us", he waved him over.

Vergil exhaled, "brother this isn't wise", he inspected Nero who was still in two minds whether to join them or not.

Dante continued to watch Nero, "it's obvious Verge the kids taken a shine to you, hell even his devil seemed to be drawn to you".

Vergil tapped the table in agitation. It was true; he had picked up the hybrids feelings when he had gripped his hand. Nero stood up and walked towards them shyly. He sat down next to Vergil making Dante chuckle more. Nero blushed when Vergil's cold eyes assessed him. He prodded his cornflakes and avoided his stare.

"Hey kid this is...", Nero cut in, "Vincent...I know, Vinny for short" he mumbled the words.

Dante's face flushed and Nero could feel anger pouring out of Vergil. He adjusted his hair and wondered what he had said wrong. He glanced at Vergil who was glaring at Dante. Dante burst out laughing he couldn't contain it.

"I despised that dog...Dante", his eyes resembling slits.

"That dog loved you", Dante laughed back. "That dog only ever humped your leg Verge. He could tell us apart smart dog".

Dante slapped his leg hard making the other prisoners jump at the sound. They were on edge. Nero stopped a small smile from forming on his lips. The dog clearly had balls to try to get close to the cold twin that radiated danger. Vergil gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples. He couldn't even hit this spoilt brat known as Dante. He dissected the cornflakes and spoke the words quietly. He remembered their beautiful home.

"Do you remember what happened to that dog Dante?"

Dante's brows creased in thought, "he ran away, that's what mom..."

He stopped and stared back at the floor. He couldn't remember the last time they had discussed their family. They both fell silent. Nero felt uncomfortable. It was strange to be sitting with these twins and have a feeling of belonging. They had kindled something inside of him. Was it hope? He thought about his own family. He only had Kyrie and that woman who haunts his dream. He had lost them both.

Nero felt a hand on his shoulder and he gazed up. The fat guy that had watched him get raped was standing there.

"Akira wants a word with you", he spoke the words low. Nero slapped his hand away in disgust.

Vergil's cold stare was fixed on his face, "tell Akira that I would like to speak directly with him, no need for these mind games".

Dante's eyes narrowed, "hell no Verge I am not letting you see that creep alone especially looking like this".

Vergil inspected his perfect body and stood up without another word. The fat guy was nervous and stepped away from him.

"Lead the way", Vergil said coolly. Nero stood up abruptly not knowing how to react. He didn't want this man near that cunning demon.

"I'll go", Nero blurted. Vergil's cold eyes fell on his face, "brother keep an eye on him".

Dante sighed, his jaw clenched he was quiet for a few moments, "sit down kid", Nero gazed back at him in shock but continued to stand.

Vergil left the two of them without another word, they both watched him leave with concern. Dante's eyes fell on Nero's pale face, "he can handle himself".

He trusted his brother's judgment. If they were going to be here for a little while longer than he would need to address the issue directly. After all, if they couldn't kill the kid, maybe training him behind these walls was the next best option.

Nero sat down and inspected the food in front of him, he didn't want to tell Dante how that leech had entered the cell last night, his stupidity has caused all this mess in the first place. Dante was observing him silently he could tell something was wrong.

"Did that creep do something to you?" The words held concern.

Nero felt his chest tighten, he was too embarrassed to tell Dante what had happened that first night. Yet his brother hadn't even flinched until the last moment and watched the whole ordeal. A part of him still felt more connected to the other twin despite his cold temperament.

"Your brother saved me", Nero whispered the words and Dante's eyes narrowed. One hand going to his chin and scratching his slight stubble.

"In that case kid, no need to be so gloomy, looks like we won't be killing you".

Nero's face flushed "You were here to kill me"? He blurted the words out loud in shock.

Dante chuckled and swiped his dripping face, "where professional devil hunters, its our job, but looks like you have managed to make an impression on Vergil".

So his name was Vergil. A part of him wondered what the twins would do to him if they found out about the leech. He would have to confess sooner than later. A part of him wouldn't mind dying as long as it was by those hands. He had nothing to live for and needed closure. Dante leaned forward and slapped him across the head.

Nero snapped out of his thoughts and glared at him dumbfounded, "what the hell was that for old man", he was furious.

Dante folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head, "quit being suicidal kid, your killing my mood".

Nero's eyes widened in shock, Dante leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, "yep, being hybrids its easy to second guess what the other person is thinking its like a radio wave".

Nero rubbed his head, "why cant I pick up anything from you?" It was as if Dante had a protective shield around him.

A playful smile appeared on his lips, "you got a lot to learn kid, comes with experience", he winked at him and knew things were going to take an interesting turn.

His boredom finally fading. Maybe coming here wasn't such a waste of time after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes:**

**They were all sitting in an uncomfortable silence. Vergil hadn't said a word since Leon arrived and Angel felt guilty. She was leaving him out of this chapter it couldn't be helped. Her mind was focused on Leon who was inspecting Dante's hand guns, Ebony and Ivory which he had placed on the desk.**

**Dante glanced at him setting the manga aside. Leon smirked back, the two seemed to be getting along well. That only left Vergil; he was a tough cookie to crack. ****She knew the next chapter would have to be about her beloved cold twins temperament and why he had been so mean in this story :P.**

**Warnings: Rape Non/Con (nothing graphic)/violence **

**Disclaimer: Capcom own everything :) **

**Chapter 8 – Dreams **

Leon was standing on a dirt road. He glanced around in confusion. It was a small village, some farmers were tending to their yield of tomatoes and sweetcorn. He was surrounded by open pastures. He had never been to a place like this before, having grown up in the city he felt out of place here.

He was still wearing his white shirt and black pants. A cool summer breeze lifted his blonde hair away from his forehead. He started walking without thinking, it was peaceful here. He followed the road and noted the purple and yellow wild flowers growing along the path. He stopped to inspect them. When was the last time something had caught his eye. He was always rushing around, caught up with the most mundane tasks of life. He crouched down and stroked the soft petals.

He stood up and stopped abruptly. The sight in front of him left him astonished. A young woman in her early twenties was cowering in the middle of the road. A group of kids were pelting her with stones.

"Little punks" he walked towards them but they ran away. He had become a police officer to protect people, to help them, to keep order. Seeing something like this always triggered mixed emotions. He couldn't stand women and children getting hurt but his line of work had left him desensitized.

He went down on one knee, "are you alright?"

She was still gripping her forehead. He hadn't even noticed the small child clutching her tightly. He was just a young toddler, his brown pants and top stained. She removed her hand from his head and he noticed he had snow white hair. There was no mistaking it. He was the younger man from the cell. His eyes were a darker shade of blue, brimming with anger.

"Nero" She inspected his face and kissed his palm. "Nero?" Leon whispered to himself.

She picked him up and held him inside her arms. The farmers were watching her. She started to walk down the road. Leon followed after her, her long hair falling to her waist, her brown dress dirtied from the dusty floor, yet she was captivating.

"Excuse me madam, are you OK?" She stopped and their eyes met. He couldn't look away.

Her forehead was bleeding, the sight of her blood made his heart race. She ignored him and he didn't know if he should follow her. Nero held out his hand to Leon, one arm clutching her shoulder. He was afraid. A part of him telling him to turn back, what lay ahead would change him but he wanted to keep them safe. _It was his duty wasn't it_? He took a few long strides and caught up to her.

Nero smiled at him shyly, Leon smirked back, "it's OK I won't let them hurt you".

They walked together towards the centre of an open market in a small square. The place was brimming with people buying fresh produce. She placed Nero beside her and took his small hand inside her own. She walked towards a fruit stall, inspecting a few apples. Everyone was watching her. Leon couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. She stood out, no one wanted her here.

The old man behind the cart glared at her, his mouth distorted in anger, "go away your scaring my customers witch". His chin shook, and he gestured with his hand.

She moved away from the cart. Leon's brows creased, _why did they treat her like this_? He was losing his patience. He walked towards the cart.

"You should try to be more polite to your customers gramps, especially women", the man ignored him and wiped the apple with a cloth as if her touch had soiled it.

Leon placed both hands inside his pockets, "talk about an overreaction".

He gazed around at the people when he felt a small hand grip his leg. Nero was gazing up at him. Leon crouched down, "hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

"Mama...gone", he started to cry; he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. His small body shook with sobs.

Leon glanced around for her. She had disappeared. He picked Nero up and started to walk through the crowd. She was just here moments ago. _Where could she be_? He was no longer in the square, standing in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by tall trees and a small lake. He could see bouquets of colourful Lillies drying out on the front porch of a small cabin. He walked towards the door which was slightly ajar.

Leon wiped Nero's tears, "We will find her, I promise".

Nero sniffled and wiped his nose. He scratched his arm in irritation and Leon noted that it was covered by blue and red scales. The hand resembling a claw. He gripped it, _why hadn't he noticed this before_? These scales felt familiar. His heart raced when he heard a woman's gut wrenching scream. It came from behind the door. He kicked it open and stood stunned.

She was lying down, beaten, bloodied and naked on the bed. One man was holding her arms while the other; he looked away and covered Nero's eyes with one hand. He could see her tears streaming down her swollen cheeks. His heart filled with pain at the sight of her helplessness.

"Guess the witch doesn't have any special powers", the farmer he had seen in the fields was still clad in his brown hat and overalls.

The other man was grunting hard, his brown pants falling around his feet. She didn't make a sound, remaining motionless. Her hair partially covering her face. He could see the bruises on her ribs and stomach where they had beaten her.

The man holding her arms laughed the words, "come on bitch make some noise. I know your enjoying this you whore".

The other man's face flushed and he closed his eyes going limp, a smile appearing on his chubby face.

The man wiped his mouth, "I heard you put out for a demon, bet I was better than him eh", he scratched his beard.

The man holding her arms snorted, "I heard she found him in this lake, his body had washed up here...she took care of him", he chuckled.

She started to cry. He could see her body trembling, she screamed. The hurt in her voice made his heart tremble in anguish he had never felt for anyone.

"Bastards", he placed Nero down and walked towards the men.

Nero clutched his hand. Leon turned to face him. He suddenly remembered the last time he had cried. It was at his fathers funeral. Chris was standing next to him. He threw the soil onto the black coffin and stepped back. An umbrella in one hand. The sound of the rain and gunfire merged together as they honoured him. His tears falling from his eyes, he closed the umbrella and allowed the cold rain to wash away his tears.

He turned to face her again. The two men were throwing gasoline on her. She tried to lift herself for the first time. "Run Nero", she whispered the words and glanced at the small space behind the cupboard where he was hiding.

"Run my sweet child", she whispered knowing he would hear her. He had his father's powers. She held one hand and tried to shield herself, "Nero", she cried trying to crawl away from the men.

The two men did the buckles on their clothes, "just in case she opens her mouth".

The taller of the two glanced at the cupboard, "what about the kid?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "good as dead without her, where doing em both a favour" he sniggered.

The other man removed his brown hat and scratched his head. His yellow crooked teeth forming a smile, "supposed so".

They both glanced at her and walked towards the door, "you got a light?"

The taller man patted his pockets. He pulled out a match box, "here you go…you do it".

The shorter man snatched it from his hand, "always such a big pussy".

Leon went down on his knees. He couldn't bear to look. _Why couldn't he save her_? He glanced at Nero, his eyes were crimson, his teeth bared as he gazed at the men. His arm was glowing blue. Leon watched the men light the match and flick it in her direction.

"Run Nero", she pleaded the words and closed her eyes, the flames setting her body alight. She didn't make a sound and lay back down in bed, writhing in pain. He could smell her burning flesh. His eyes damp with tears as she curled up in a foetal position.

Nero ran into the flames, before Leon could react, "no...don't", he shouted.

The fire was spreading through the small space. He couldn't leave like this, he had to help them. He walked towards the bed, his skin burning but he didn't care. The next second the flames vanished, they were being drawn inside the blue light from Nero's devil arm.

"Mama", a small voice whispered from behind the smoke. He was clutching her badly burned body. One small hand resting on her forehead. Blood tears falling from his eyes and onto her skin. Leon looked away, he could hear her laboured breathes and he closed his ears. _Why hadn't he protected them_?

He could hear police sirens in the distance. He opened the door to find two officers standing there. They had a sympathetic look in their eyes, he knew why they were here. Life was fragile but at that moment he knew his world was about to turn upside down. His father had died on duty.

The morning he had left for school they had a fight. If he had known that was the last time he would have seen his father he would have thought twice about the harsh words that had left his lips. He had wounded his father with them. He couldn't take them back. Life didn't give him a second chance, just a regret that would always haunt him.

Leon felt numb. He was lost in darkness and falling when he felt a surge of cool air. The blue glow from Nero's devil arm was rising, he was drawn to it, and it was calming his broken soul. He sat on the edge of the bed, her skin was regenerating, her hair growing back. The bruises on her body and face fading. But it was too late for her she had stopped breathing. Nero continued to stroke her forehead.

The light was gone from his world. He crawled off the bed and went outside. Leon followed after him. He stood next to the lake and started to dig the soil with his small hands. A giant fist formed in the air and he used it to scoop a large hole in the soft earth. He walked back inside and carried her body gently in this invisible glow. Her long hair floating around her body. Her face looked peaceful. He was going to bury her out here.

The sun was setting, the gold light reflecting off the lake. The peach coloured Lillies caught his eyes. He sat down and stared up at the sky, why do the eyes of all those that face calamity react in the same way. As if the sky should part and God himself would have to answer the question. Why are mens hearts filled with cruelty and why do the innocent always suffer?

He felt two powerful arms wrap around his chest. He gazed into the crimson eyes of the teen he had seen. He felt a clawed hand resting inside his hair and gripping a few strands. He wasn't afraid the touch was consoling.

"Our mother..." he whispered, his eyes bleeding.

Leon felt like a lost child out here. The sudden realization that they were orphans. His mother had died during child birth. After his father passed away he had never been the same. If it wasn't for Chris and Claire he would never have gotten over his depression. These feelings which he had bottled away had suddenly erupted and were drowning him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Leon gazed out. He didn't know how to feel but the tears continued to fall from his eyes.

He felt Nero resting his forehead against his own. It hurt to breathe, the pain was unbearable. He didn't know if it was his own or the teens that was holding onto him.

"He has forgotten her, I want you to remind him", they both stared at the freshly dug grave, the last rays of the sun vanishing until there was only an eerie darkness.

Nero rested his lips on Leon's forehead as he spoke the words, "you chose willingly to answer my call brother. You will bear witness to these flames and my pain".

Leon could see a bright light in the distance he gripped Nero's shoulder with one hand, the village was on fire. He could hear the deafening cies of women and children.

"I...don't want to be a part of this", he growled at Nero whose crimson eyes lidded in response, his human hand resting on Leon's cheek.

"Its too late, you're already a part of me" Leon's eyes fell on his devil arm as the flames shot out of them. He closed his eyes to their ferocity, maybe they could burn these feelings from his heart until there was nothing left.

His eyes flew open. His ears were ringing and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the room. He was in bed, a drip attached to his arm. He clutched the bed sheet, his palms turning pale.

"You're finally awake?" A man's voice spoke indifferently next to him.

Leon sulked, he was the last person he wanted to see after the nightmare he had just had. Robertson placed a piece of paper next to the small table.

"This is your schedule for tomorrow. If you decide to quit just sign the resignation letter instead. We have a lot of people who decide not to show up again".

Leon lifted himself and leaned against the bed frame. He glanced down at his hands which were slightly tanned.

He met the wardens stare and inspected the schedule. He was on night duty for the rest of the week. "How long was I out?" Leon croaked the words.

"Approximately 3 hours. The doctor said he found you unconscious outside the door. What happened to you?"

Robertson was assessing him. He had to report back to Akira, if this rookie would pose a threat they would dispose of him with the help of the other inmates. No one ever suspected anything in the past and he would be no exception to this rule.

Leon placed the paper back, "I slipped and bumped my head Sir", his deep voice held conviction. His eyes held new intensity.

Robertson nodded his head, "you got a mild concussion and a few stitches I suggest you take the rest of the day off and report to me tomorrow afternoon".

Leon stroked the bandage around his forehead before inspecting the four small holes that were left on his skin where the nails had rested. The thing which had held him had left ifs mark on his skin. Whatever had happened inside that cell had been real, he just had to clear his head and investigate further. He was a cop, he needed evidence to confirm facts.

"Yes Sir", he spoke calmly and rested his head back.

Robertson stood up, "by the way your hair, it needs to be covered if you intend to have it looking like a street punks".

Leon stroked his hair in confusion, "Sir this is my natural hair colour".

Robertson stood up, "then have it one colour or don't take off your hat". He left the room without another word.

Leon placed his feet on the cold floor and removed the drip. He steadied himself and walked towards the bathroom. He opened the white door and walked towards the mirror. He gazed back at his reflection. A patch of his hair had turned white from the front. His skin slightly tanned. He gripped the sink. _What was happening to him_? He tugged the white strands and was perplexed by them.

He inspected his cheek, where five distinct marks were etched in his puffy and swollen skin. Maybe there was still time to approach the two men before he left the prison. He stepped out of the bathroom to find a pissed off doctor in his early forties standing there.

"Save the lecture doc I am leaving". The doctor groaned loudly and brushed his hair back and forth in irritation.

He followed after Leon, "rest...is what you need officer". The words left his mouth in frustration.

He was having an awful day, his jacket went missing containing his keys and wallet. He could have sworn he had left it on the chair and was too distracted to deal with unruly patients.

"God help me", he muttered the words and raised his hands in the air.

Leon rolled down his sleeve and slid on his shoes. "Was a prisoner with white hair admitted here this morning. He had severe internal bleeding?"

The doctor, fumbled with some first aid boxes, "no just you and another officer who was flown to hospital this morning".

The man he had tried to help was near death. Surely someone would have reported him._ Had he imagined the whole thing_? He stood up and left the room. He walked back towards the main cells. It seemed the prisoners were out for recreation. The cells were deserted. His steps carrying him to the scene of the crime. He inspected the bars first, they were slightly bent.

He stepped inside, the walls looked as if they had been freshly cleaned and scrubbed, and the bed had been replaced. He could see it was brand new. The dull walls the same as before. He didn't know what to make of it. Who would try to go out of their way to cover up what had happened. It didn't feel right.

"Kennedy, didn't I ask you to go home", the voice startled him.

He stood up slowly, gripping the bed for support. He had a head rush. He stroked the bandage tentatively on his forehead. Robertson was watching him closely, he placed the baton on his belt.

"Something wrong...Kennedy?" He stepped inside blocking the exit. His eyes inspecting his hair.

"It's nothing Sir... I was looking for my hat" Leon examined the sink.

Robertsons eyes narrowed, "Is that so", he glanced around the cell. "You should really go home, you wouldn't want to strain yourself first day on the job".

Leon couldn't help but feel a hint of cynicism in his tone. This guy had followed him here, it was obvious he was keeping an eye on him.

He stepped closer until they were eye to eye, "don't worry Sir, I think I can handle myself".

Robertson stared back at him, his green eyes lingering on Leon's cheek. "I will see you out".

He stepped outside and waited for Leon who followed hesitantly. The prisoners were being marched back to their cells. The wardens were keeping a close eye on them. Leon spotted the two of them from a mile away. Their white hair and tall frames towering over the other prisoners. It was as if he couldn't see anyone else. The man that had internal bleeding looked even better than before. His skin was glowing.

Dante glanced at Nero who was walking beside him. The guards had finally given them new clothes before they were allowed outside in the large yard. The kid had been quiet ever since. He was still worried about Vergil. His brother hadn't returned from breakfast.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Leon had gripped him by the wrist and was dragging him in the opposite direction. Robertson was caught up in a scuffle between two other inmates who had started a fight at the front.

Nero stopped and followed after the two of them. Leon made his way through the other con's. Dante gripped his hand and pulled him inside a cell. Two inmates were lying down on the bed. They lifted their heads in surprise.

"You miss me that much huh?" Dante teased Leon. He liked the warden and was happy to see that he was doing alright.

Leon frowned and lifted Dante's top, his skin was completely healed. Dante's mouth fell open for the first time, he always smothered people with his physical presence to intimidate and aggravate them but today he was on the receiving end. He tugged his shirt from Leon's grip who was still inspecting his skin with one hand. His brows creased in concentration.

Dante gripped his hands, "are you coming onto me", he purred. Leon was still lost in thought and didn't counter.

He moved closer to Dante and inspected his face. Dante smirked at him, he was impressed that Blondie still appeared to be sane after what he had witnessed. Most humans would have probably checked into a mental institute by now. Guess he must have seen a lot of shit to have become this hardened.

"How did you heal yourself?" Leon whispered the words to himself, his mind trying to piece things together.

"Ah boys this ain't your cell", a white man with tattoos stood up from the lower bunk. He was shirtless. Leon faced him, "sit down", his tone was neutral but his facial expression made the con follow his order.

Dante suddenly clutched Leon's head with both hands and inspected the white hair with fascination, "what the hell happened to your hair?"

Leon scowled at him, "you tell me? He spoke the words low.

Dante let him go and rested a leg on the wall a playful smile on his lips, "how am I supposed to know Blondie, you hit your head and..."

Leon cut him off casually, "don't give me that. I remember everything and that's Officer Kennedy to you".

Dante pouted and leaned closer, "firstly the hair suits you...Secondly I prefer Blondie"

Leon sighed he would get nowhere with this man. He didn't want to face the teen. A part of him wanted to forget the nightmare he had.

The two cons gaped back at each other, "lovers scuffle" one of them mumbled.

Dante and Leon stepped away from each other at the comment. Dante adjusted his top and pointed a finger at himself, "do I look gay to you?"

The con smirked back and shrugged, "you make do with what you have here, don't mean your gay. Plus he is pretty hot, got nice skin too".

Dante chuckled at Leon who blushed for the first time. He stared at the man who busied himself with his shirt. The skinny man on the bunk continued to watch the two inquisitively.

Dante brushed past Leon, "look Blondie I got nothing to tell you".

Nero was standing there watching the two of them. His brows wrinkled when he saw Leon. He looked fragile. Leon didn't want to get any closer to him. He avoided his eyes. His skin beginning to burn at the sight of him. That woman's hauntingly beautiful face flashed before his eyes.

Nero stepped closer, "how are you feeling?" He scratched his cheek and waited for an answer. He felt guilty he had nearly killed the young warden.

Leon was quiet. His mind completely blank, his eyes lingered on Nero's devil arm. Nero hid it behind his back.

Leon placed a hand over his pale face, he was feeling faint, "your mother do you remember her?" The words escaped his lips without his consent. He could see her clutching him inside her arms. He wanted to know her name.

Nero's mouth opened in surprise, he felt a lump in his throat, "I..I...don't remember", the words left his lips gently and he gazed back down at the floor in confusion.

Dante could feel the hurt in the air. He was baffled when he caught tears falling from Leon's eyes. He wiped them with the back of his hand and inspected them on his fingertips bewildered. He shook his head and walked past the two of them. It was pointless trying to find answers to questions he himself didn't understand.

He gripped the wall to steady himself. He clutched his chest in pain. He was about to black out when he felt an arm around his shoulder. Leon lifted his head and stared back at Dante. His touch was familiar, had he been the one holding him. He had heard a man whisper in his ear before he felt those wings, the scales and the powerful heart beat.

Dante leaned into Leon's ear and spoke in a husky voice, "forget what you saw officer Kennedy".

Leon shrugged his arm away and took a few faltering steps, "you...your not human...are you? Your just like him". They both stared back at each other. Leon knew this was the only explanation.

Dante smiled, "what else could I possibly be...a devil?" Leon stroked his swollen cheek, "that's what I am going to find out".

Dante's azure eyes narrowed the warden was perceptive but what bothered him the most was that he seemed to be unfazed. Even so, the line between reality and fantasy would remain the same. He would have to accept the logical explanation that it was just a dream and move on. After all what proof did he have?

Leon turned away and made his way down the corridor. Nero came and stood next to Dante, "hey old man, I think I did something to him with those...flames".

Nero bit his full lips anxiously, he always ended up hurting others. Dante was still watching Leon as he walked past the other cons, his tall lean frame and blonde hair disappearing down the corridor.

"I wouldn't worry kid, it's best if he stays out of this".

He doubted his own words. It seemed he had already been dragged into this mess. Even he didn't understand why his hair had changed colour. Vergil would have the answer but knowing his older brother he would probably find a more brutal solution.

Dante gestured with his fingers to Nero and started to walk back towards his own cell. He knew the kid had already developed a bond with his older brother and wanted to leave the two of them alone to get that trigger under control. Who would have thought his brother would open up to someone else other than himself. He was finally making some progress. Plus having suffered the leech from hell he would rather sleep in a different location. He caught the ugly blonde known as Robertson eyeing him. He winked at him and gave him his sexiest smile. Robertson gripped his baton tighter inside his hands, he needed to release some of his pent up anger. He contemplated Nero and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel sat down next to Vergil who promptly ignored her. He was upset that she seemed to be giving Leon more attention, it wasn't true, she only had eyes for him. She gazed at Nero, Leon and Dante who were happily chatting away (come on juggling three men together is hard work, damn she had Chris to contend with too (t_t). She was thrilled at the prospects that lay ahead. The real fun would now begin. **

**Angel wanted to explore Vergil's emotions or lack off and find out why he has been extremely moody in this story. Maybe it was time for some affection from him. She gazed back at Nero and giggled. She loved writing about his softer side. She couldn't control herself and hugged him, his eyes narrowed dangerously but she didn't care. **

**He would always be her hero (even if he is a little sinister lol). Phantom swords appeared above her head and she was thrilled by them. Vergil slapped his forehead at her stupidity, but he tolerated her near him, for a change. **

**Warnings: Violence, and towards you know who :(. Looks at Nero who is pouting. **

**Disclaimer: Capcom own the rights, I own a few of their games. This is our only relationship.**

**Emotions:**

Akira was painting his nails and had already changed into a red silk robe. Still sitting in the monitor room, he couldn't stop smiling. The sight of the naked men had sent pleasurable shudders down his spine. He had asked the guards to allow them to walk around naked for as long as they wished so that he could watch them.

He straightened his hair and applied red lipstick and some mascara. His heart skipped a beat as the door opened. In front of him stood a man so perfect his mouth fell open. Akira's dark eyes fell on the long lean legs, lingering on the muscled thighs and chest before meeting those artic eyes. His hair combed back, his body glistening with sweat. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

"What a beautiful man you truly are my sweet", he spoke honestly resting one hand under his chin. In all these years no one could match this man's beauty and persona.

Vergil gazed back at the demon, the sight was truly despicable. Akira gestured with one hand and the two guards that had been accompanying him left the room quickly. Akira sat down on the chair and continued to admire him. It was the first time he had come to respect someone else.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I wanted to look pretty for you".

Vergil combed a few strands which had fallen back on his forehead, "what is it that you want demon?" He spoke coldly.

Akira stood up and walked towards him, he couldn't keep away and was drawn to Vergil's body. He placed a finger on his high cheekbones. Vergil didn't step back and allowed the touch.

"Isn't it obvious? I would like a taste of you son of Sparda?" His voice trembled for the first time. Vergil's cold gaze intensified.

Akira's fingers trailed his neck, "don't think of me as an ordinary demon I am of course a high ranking incubus. I was awoken when they first mined here...the humans that is and I know all about you my darling prince".

His hands floated down his chest, "I knew the moment you entered this place who you were. His blood cannot be corrupted even with the scent of a mere human".

Vergil wasn't surprised, all demons knew about the two of them. They had been hunted as children for as long as he could remember. His father had revolted and broken all the rules from the demon realm to marry a human. The two of them were an abomination of a union that should never have taken place. He didn't know what had become of his father, who had abandoned them, leaving behind a dark shadow of his legendary status that they could never escape. He had felt nothing at his father's departure from their lives and had indifferently watched his mother and Dante crumble in his absence.

Akira's cold hands trailed the ridges of his stomach. Vergil tilted his head, his gaze piercing. "I might melt under that stare of yours. Did you know I have always wanted to meet you...Vergil?"

Vergil stepped closer, "really?" His lips tilted to form a smile that never reached his eyes.

Akira stopped; he rested his fingers on Vergil's perfect lips "every demon that feasts on the desires of the flesh would happily die to be this close to you".

Vergil arched a brow, "what makes me so special demon?" He mocked.

Akira smiled, "your dark heart of course. We have all heard the tales of your brutality, your unflinching lack of empathy and remorse. You truly have inherited your father's heart and none of his flaws, a true devil, through and through".

Akira combed his long hair, "you're not afflicted by human emotions, even now if I were to devour you in lust, you would allow me, since you have no concept or need for carnal desires as long as it suits your purpose".

He placed a finger on Vergil's nipple and gave it a squeeze, "unlike your sweet brother you are his bipolar opposite aren't you, must have been tough growing up with him and feeling nothing for anyone around you".

Akira met his stare, "a wild wolf having to live like a tamed dog...so sad".

He placed a hand on his heart, "tell me has it ever raced for anyone…beaten with desire?"

He leaned closer and inhaled Vergil's scent "your asexual too, untouched, untainted and unclaimed, same can't be said about that brother of yours".

Akira stepped away and slid off the robe, standing naked before him. He tapped his chin in thought and assessed Vergil closely who looked like a perfect Greek statue.

"Still, I think you would prefer me to embrace you as a woman".

Akira transformed her body to her beautiful self. She brushed her hair back and held out her hands, "I can take any form you wish...All I ask is you give yourself to me, just once".

"In return I will leave the three of you alone until you decide to leave this jail. I will also protect that little fox your so fond of and your sweet brother".

She placed a finger on her lips and smeared the red lipstick, "just once is all I ask son of Sparda".

Vergil stepped closer and placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face, "why not take me by force?"

Akira closed her eyes to his touch and razor sharp voice, "where would the fun be in that, I want you to come willingly".

She leaned into his body resting her breasts against his hard chest, "which reminds me, I heard a rumour about the gruesome demise of your beloved mother who unfortunately became possessed by a demon. Silly thing thought that if it acquired her body the two of you would willingly die by her hands".

He gripped her face harder in response, "so it is true...you are the one who killed her...you truly are a vicious wolf" Akira laughed.

She rested a hand on his cheek, "you didn't even cry did you. In fact I bet you have never shed a single tear for anyone. These eyes are dry and barren like a desert".

Akira snaked her fingers through his snow white hair, her eyes lidded in ecstasy, "tell me does he see you for what you truly are?"

Vergil let her chin go and inspected his hands. It was true, he had been the one to kill his mother with his devil trigger at the tender age of fourteen. His brother had cowered before her, willing to die by her hands then hurt her. It had always been like this; as if Dante had taken all the warmth and emotions from their mother's womb and left him hollow.

His brother had assumed he had lost himself to his devil side that day but he had been in control the whole time. He had delivered the final blow with hands that never shook. He had stayed in his devil trigger to hide from his brother's gaze so he wouldn't see his lack of remorse. He had felt nothing at her death.

His brother had sat their clutching his mother's body for a long time. He had stood there motionless, cruel, unfeeling and heartless. The sight of the two of them had only filled him with cold resentment. Humans were weak to their emotions and he did not share this weakness. He had always seen it as a blessing, yet it had always felt more like a curse in the eyes of his mother and brother.

_They were twins so why had he turned out like this_? He had pointed the steel of Yamato at his brother's neck for an answer. Dante didn't notice, he had his eyes closed. Her blonde hair streaked with blood had stained his brother's face crimson. He could see tears clinging to his long eyelashes. Vergil had always wondered why they never reached his own eyes. Why other people's affliction never touched him the way they did Dante. Why he never allowed the two of them near him. He couldn't even pretend to be normal. He accepted who he was.

_If he murdered his brother would he feel something then_? He wanted to find out that day. He was covered in her blood, Yamato was thirsting for more, the only time he felt alive was when he killed, but he would never admit this to anyone else. Dante lay her down gently and had stood up to face him. His eyes that day had resembled his own. They had lost all the warmth that made them human. Dante was his perfect reflection. He could see himself inside his brother's fierce gaze. That unyielding look had surprised and scared him.

Dante closed the distance between them, until they were eye to eye. He felt his brother's powerful hands rest on his shoulders, before his embrace. It was the first time his brother had dared to come this close. He didn't like being touched by anyone. Vergil de-triggered and Yamato had fallen from his grip. His hands had limped to the side of his body in shock. His brother had seen him for what he was and had still accepted him.

He had been foolish in his inclinations that his brother couldn't read him. He was his other half. A constant reminder there was someone else who would always be an inseparable part of him, someone who completed and needed him. He had been wrong, if Dante was the sun that radiated life and warmth, he was the cold moon that held rest for those wondering in the darkness. They were never meant to be the same. In that embrace he had found himself.

"I'm sorry Verge I should have been the one to do this", the words barely audible.

He felt Dante's hands cup his face, "I should have been the one…I was a coward Vergil", he had repeated the same words over and over again.

Vergil had clutched Dante's shoulders in response, his little brother stood broken before him. He had never comforted anyone with these hands. They had only been trained in inflicting hurt, never love. Yet they moved tentatively by instinct resting tenderly behind his brothers neck and resting his forehead against Dante's. His other hand returning his brothers affection and embracing him. It was the first time he had ever touched anyone; Dante had clung to his chest.

"Forgive me brother", the words had left his trembling lips. Dante had gazed up at him, "It's not...your fault", he replied, holding him closer.

Vergil's eyes had fallen on her slain body, his throat and chest erupted in pain and anguish he had never felt before. He had just killed his mother, she was gone. He had killed a part of himself that was irreplaceable. He had suffered true loss. That day his heart had beaten in agony. That day he had felt tears grace his eyes for the first time. His brother's warmth had touched his cold soul. He had realized he was human after all.

The sight of his tears falling silently had made Dante cry harder. He had never been able to understand his brother's facial expression. It was a mixture of relief, sadness and guilt. Dante had stroked his cold cheek with his warm hand and had looked at his tears as if they held his salvation, the two of them never wanting to part from this embrace. There was no longer any distance between them.

Dante had never blamed him for his mother's death. They had grown unusually attached with each passing day, his brother tearing away his mask bit by bit, always observing him quietly, getting closer until he was used to his touch. His eyes holding admiration and love he knew he didn't deserve. He had recognised what love was, inside his brother's eyes and what made it unconditional. He was still discovering himself and shedding his old skin. Every day a little of his old self would be left behind and he would eventually catch up to Dante, her perfect son.

The second time he had felt anything for anyone was Nero. The day the hybrid had held his hand he had felt his torment, loss and hopelessness. A part of him wanted to protect him the way he would his own brother. He had never imagined these feelings would transcend beyond his own blood. Dante had changed him. His mother's death had marked a turning point in his life. He was growing more human, understanding the depths of emotions that had always left him ignorant.

Akira gripped his hair harder snapping him out of his thoughts, "I see you for what you are my sweet and I love you for it. It is your soul that is desirable to me. I wish to drown myself inside you".

Vergil placed a hand behind her neck, "did you know the difference between a man and a woman's heart?"

Akira smiled, her dark eyes never leaving his face, "teach me", she said in a deep voice.

Vergil placed her hair behind her ear and rested his lips on top, "a man's heart is shallow water, just a droplet compared to a woman's ocean. It holds depths that are impenetrable, cold and dark".

His gaze fell on her breasts, "this is why they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. For when she is hurt she will reach down into the depths of this darkness to strike her vengeance".

Akira leaned closer, her lips inches from Vergil's, "handsome and smart", she leaned in for a kiss. He placed his hand on her mouth. Her eyes widened.

Vergil stroked her cheeks with the back of his fingertips, "do you like my touch...demon?"

Akira placed a hand on his chest, "like is such a feeble word...I love your touch. Fill my body with it", she spoke in a sultry voice.

Vergil laughed, it was soft and low he couldn't remember the last time he did, "this is the first time a demon has...amused me".

He stepped away from Akira who was still stroking her cheek, "you're a tease", she cooed and licked her fingertips. Her long black tongue slithered out of her mouth, her eyes growing wider.

She stepped closer swaying her hips, "I can make all your desires come true just ask of me. I will show you what real pleasure is".

Vergil arched a brow, "on your knees then demon", he stood still.

Akira winked at him, "so that's how you would like to start, who would have thought"; she went down on her knees, one hand gliding up to his member.

He gripped her wrist before she could touch him "you really are pathetic?" He taunted.

"You have spent far too long with humans and forget your true nature. Demons cannot love".

His eyes bearing into her skin with scorn, "your true place is here on the floor with the dirt that has touched my feet".

Akira sneered, Vergil gripped her wrist harder breaking it, "you are no match for me and never forget that".

He smiled, "bear this hurt as a woman scorned. This humiliation is a lesson for you, it will bear a stronger hold on your heart then any act of violence I may inflict".

Akira's eyes turned black, her spine protruding unnaturally, black patches started to appear all over her pale skin, her nails growing longer but she held back her anger. This man had seen through her. She had allowed her emotions to get the better of her. Her hunger for him had made her weak in his eyes.

She smiled back at him, "last chance my darling. This cage you're in belongs to me and I own everything behind these bars, including you".

Vergil's eyes narrowed, "the answer is no. Show me your wrath", he intoned sarcastically.

Akira bowed her head, "as you wish, I will not take you by force. You will come to me willingly on your hands and knees, I promise you that".

Vergil tilted his head, "you will not forget my touch demon, for I will be the one to tear your heart out".

Akira stroked her breasts suggestively, "maybe it wouldn't be such a bad death, son of Sparda".

She clapped her hand and waited for the wardens to enter. Vergil let her wrist go and she stood up and turned her back on him. She wrapped the robe around her body and transformed into her male self.

He rubbed his wrist which had already healed, "make sure you two place clothes on this body, it is for my eyes only".

He inspected his nails, "before you leave my darling, don't you want to know how that leech found your cell?"

Vergil already knew the answer to this question, "the hybrid", he started to make his way out.

Akira sighed, "Nothing gets passed those eyes of yours but I will tell you something else. He is a lost cause; you can never save him from himself".

He batted his eyelashes, "that cute little fox is destined to die behind these bars".

Vergil walked out of the door. Akira's smile faded, he had been humiliated again but he had also found this man's weakness, his pride and that's what he wanted to break. These hybrids were proving to be amusing. He hadn't had this much fun in decades.

He stroked his cheek and closed his eyes, "demons can fall in love my sweet with a devil like you".

It was time to start having some real fun. Play time was over for the three of them and he was growing hungry for this man's flesh. He had been starving himself since he laid eyes on him. But he didn't want anyone else. A wild wolf was an animal that couldn't be tamed, he wanted to be savaged by one.

He placed one foot on the chair and started to apply nail polish to his feet, "patience sure is bitter, but if the fruit is as sweet as you I will wait".

Nero was lying down on the bottom bunk bed. He couldn't stop worrying about Vergil and was restless.

"Devil hunters huh...funny line of business", he stroked his hair in thought.

"Guess it makes sense", he was talking to himself when he heard footsteps. He turned to find Robertson standing in front of the bars with two other guards.

"Didn't think I would forget about you...punk", he smirked and slid of his black jacket, rolling the sleeves of his shirt while another warden unlocked the cell.

Nero stood up to face him, "I am really not in the mood today", he growled. He flexed his devil arm. He had no intention of going down without a fight.

Robertson stepped inside, "don't worry we will take good care of you so be a good boy". Before Nero could react he felt Robertson stab his neck. It felt like a bee sting. He gazed at Robertson's hands in surprise.

He threw a small plastic object on the floor, "It's a pen injection containing a neuromuscular blocking drug. Causes paralysis but doesn't numb the pain".

He cracked his knuckles and placed his jacket on the bed along with his hat. He gripped Nero's hair. Nero couldn't feel his arms and legs. His vision slightly blurry, he tried to remove Robertson hands.

"I don't know why. But I can't stand a little shit like you", he punched him hard in his rib.

Nero groaned and lost his breathe. His body couldn't adjust his breathing because of the drug, his respiratory muscles shutting down. He was in agony.

He let him fall to the floor, "pretending to be all innocent when you're just like the other scum in these cells".

He adjusted his other sleeve, "pick him up", the two other wardens held Nero from the arms and lifted him.

"You know I served in Vietnam. Was a lieutenant myself, seen a lot of fucked up shit. This is why in a place like this I fit right in".

He smiled, "once you have seen the true face of war you can never come back to a normal life".

He took two batons and spun them in his hands testing them. He sliced Nero's legs and chest with full force.

He rested one under his chin, "violence is addicting, better than any drug once you get a taste for it".

He hit him in the chest a few times before hitting him across the face. He was already panting heavily.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and threw the batons on the floor, "only two kinds of people in this world, those who inflict suffering and those who receive it. You fall in the latter category".

Nero tried to spit the blood from his mouth, it was drowning him, he couldn't talk, his vocal cords gone. He had no control over his bodily functions.

One of the wardens holding him started to laugh, "Kid already pissed his pants".

Robertson smirked, "too bad am just warming up", he lifted Nero's head. "Last face you're going to see is mine", he snarled.

Vergil had already dressed in his new prison uniform and was being accompanied by two wardens towards his cell. They hadn't bothered using handcuffs. He had no intentions of escaping not until he had dealt with the hybrid and Akira. The place was on lock down. He stood outside the cell, his jaw clenched at the sight before him. Nero was lying face down on the floor covered in blood.

His cold eyes fell on the floor, "the boy needs help...do you not see him?"

The wardens glanced at Nero's lifeless body, "not my problem", one of them spat indifferently, the other was lost in thought and looked pale.

Vergil glared at him before stepping inside and kneeling down next to Nero's shoulders. They both left without a word. Vergil turned him over gently. His face was completely swollen and battered. He opened his mouth. He had bitten down on his own tongue, his mouth covered in fresh and dried blood. He tilted his chin and rested two fingers on his neck for a pulse. He didn't have one. He rested his face next to his mouth, he wasn't breathing.

Vergil grit his teeth "you really are bothersome", both brows arched in exasperation.

He sighed and shook his head "brother did you really have to swap cells tonight?" Rubbing his temples in irritation before glaring at Nero.

He stretched out Nero's long legs reluctantly and placed the heel of his hand on his chest, his other hand resting on top. He started to apply timed compressions and waited. It was having no affect, he leaned closer and pinched his broken nose, he stared back at his mouth for a few moments like it was the abyss. He hesitated before leaning in and breathing into Nero's mouth and giving two rescue breaths more roughly than needed. He repeated the process and felt a slight movement, he leaned closer and could hear Nero taking small laboured breathes on his own. It had taken all his will power to make such intimate contact. He critically observed his breathing for a moment longer and turned his body on one side so he could breathe more easily.

He stood up and washed his hands and lips at the sink, "even with all this power you possess you truly are tragically hopeless".

He tore a portion of his blanket and rinsed it with water. He had learned all this from watching his brother, who had saved countless humans with his actions. Dante would never leave any of them behind to die if they had been unfortunate enough to cross paths with a demon. It was the first time he had done this for someone else. It left a strange feeling inside of him. Is this why his brother helped them? Vergil cleaned Nero's face and inspected his skin. He wasn't healing; he was still choosing to suppress his demonic blood. He felt anger and slapped his cheek hard a few times. Nero's eyes fluttered open in response.

"Heal yourself", Vergil ordered, throwing the cloth from his hand. Nero was disorientated. He tried to lift himself but couldn't move.

"My legs", he mouthed the words and was staring past Vergil. His pupils dilated.

Vergil inspected the scales on Nero's devil arm with his fingertips. He bit into his wrist and drained his blood, the scales started to glow a faint blue. He didn't know if it would work. He had never shared his demonic blood with anyone else but Dante. Nero's breathing was becoming stronger, his chest rising and falling steadily. His head limped to one side and he could feel his fingers again, his body slowly coming back to life. He turned over on his back and lifted his human hand, gripping Vergil's jaw.

"Your…here", the words were slurred. Vergil removed his warm hand from his face and wiped his blood on his prison uniform, his skin healing immediately.

Nero tried to lift himself, his knees slightly bent, he was struggling to remain in his senses. He lifted his arms and gripped Vergil's shoulders with both hands and forced his limp body into a sitting position.

He rested his head on his shoulder out of breathe, "did he...touch you?"

Vergil didn't like the contact but he tolerated it, "That's none of your concern. Summon your devil idiot", he was losing patience.

Nero was silent, quietly contemplating his words, he gazed out of the cell and held Vergil closer, "I can't...She will run away from me, she is...afraid of my devil".

Vergil followed his gaze and could only see an empty corridor, "who?" He was curious.

Nero started to cry, he remembered Dante's words, "my…designated driver...I miss her, I don't have anyone now".

"She's afraid of me...I hurt her and promised to protect...I killed her...Her death...my hands they..."

His eyes fell on his devil arm, "I have a monster inside of me...you have seen it haven't you? The real me, the one I keep hidden and have to hide from...I am afraid of myself".

Vergil frowned, the hybrid was delusional. It was clear they had used a drug to control him and it hadn't lost its affects. He didn't like the feel of his warm tears on his shoulder or the smell of his blood on his skin. It was leaving him unsettled. He didn't know how to react.

"Release me", he said aloud and tried to move away. Nero clutched him harder. He couldn't understand why this hybrid had grown so attached to him. He had done nothing but test him.

"Please...let me stay by your...side, just for a few moments", his voice was shaking, he blinked a few times and shook his head.

His soft blue eyes met his cold ones "your presence is..." he didn't feel the need to finish. He knew Vergil would understand him; they had never needed words to convey their emotions. Vergil's touch had bought him something he had lost a long time ago, a feeling of belonging.

Vergil inspected Nero's arms and legs which were covered by bruises from the brutal beating he had been subjected to. He remembered the way his brother had placed a reassuring hand on his head. He mimicked the gesture, his slender fingers awkwardly resting inside Nero's hair.

Nero lifted his head and tried to smile. This man had saved his life in more than one way, "thank you", he laid his head back onto Vergil's shoulder and allowed his body to sink into darkness.

He was tired. Rest had always eluded him, so he clung to it now. Even if the nightmare came he knew someone would be here to wake him, hands that held strength to carry him through. He was no longer alone or afraid. Vergil didn't move. He continued to hold Nero, one hand resting on the floor, the other still inside his hair. He leaned back against the cold wall. He bit into his wrist and started to drain his blood into Nero's waiting devil arm. It seemed his blood could heal him. His eyes assessing the hybrids bloodied face which looked strangely content.

His gaze softened "you really are just a sniffling child", the words held a hint of affection this time.

He stretched his long legs and rested his head back. He had finally made up his mind; they would leave this hell together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel was grumpy she was sitting on the sofa with Vergil who was still not appeased with her last chapter dedicated to him. He was getting too spoilt for her liking every story seemed to be owned by his sexy ass. Her eyes lingered on Leon, he had already blended into the group and she was thrilled.**

**She stood up and joined the three of them, she wanted to bring them closer together and what better way to do this then to throw them in the midst of their worst nightmares, she laughed evilly and bumped into someone's chest, Chris had magically appeared behind her. He tapped her shoulder, did she think that he would drive Leon to the jail and just disappear, she was wrong. **

**He was wearing a black jumper and jeans, god damn he looked good, she had hoped he wouldn't get involved but it seemed he was already here. She slapped her forehead, how was she going to juggle all this. **

**Vergil was glaring daggers at her; stupid girl does a cross over and pouts for having to write about it, she sniffled in response.**

**Warnings: You are now hardened criminals so handle everything and take it like a man.**

**Disclaimer: Capcom this one sided relationship is sad**

**A Part of You:**

Leon got off the bus and made his way inside the apartment complex. He used his key card and entered his fully furnished, two bedroom apartment. He poured a glass of water in the open plan kitchen. His throat was completely dry since the nightmare he had.

He wished he could forget the feel of those scales under his fingertips, the sight of the flames as they touched his skin, those crimson eyes and his words, to forget the nightmare as a figment of his imagination, to ignore those two men with deep ocean eyes and striking white hair. Yet another part of him was captivated by them, he was finding it hard not to be drawn into this dark world, which he had unwillingly become a part of and maybe didn't want to part ways with.

He rested both elbows on the kitchen counter, "what the hell is wrong with me", he stroked his white hair.

He could still hear Nero's voice, "it's too late… your already a part of me", he placed both hands over his face and sighed "a part of you", he whispered in loss.

He headed into the bedroom and pulled out his laptop. He sat down on his single bed and logged into the central database which held all criminal records. He wanted to find the identities of the two males. He remembered the younger ones name, "Nero".

He placed it in the search engine along with a description of his looks. White hair, Caucasian male, blue eyes, he hit the search tab. The search produced three hits; his brows creased "three?"

He scrolled down and was shocked. "Twins", he rubbed his tender cheek and bit his nail in agitation; he didn't even know which twin he had been talking to? David and Vincent, automobile theft, "joy riding", he mumbled to himself.

The two brothers didn't have any previous criminal records so would likely do a few months depending on good behaviour in corrections and hence get a suspended sentence. Nero was in for life. He couldn't believe the shocking details of his crime. A part of him refused to believe what he was reading. Plus it wasn't what he was looking for. Leon needed more background information on these men. Specifically their families, he had to find the woman whose face was still haunting him.

He took his cell phone from the desk and dialled his friend's number he hadn't seen in a while. They had trained at the same Academy but he had gone onto become a private investigator. He knew he couldn't ask Chris for help. He wouldn't stop worrying about him if he saw him like this and he didn't want him to get involved, his instincts warning him that he was already caught in a spider's web. What the spider looked like was something he wanted to find out alone.

He heard a click followed by a deep voice, "Leon? You dog, been a long time man you disappeared off the radar".

Leon smirked, "sorry just been…busy you know how things are".

Michael chuckled, "piss off you jerk your still chummy with Chris, guess you two are still joined at the hip".

Leon rubbed his bandage and gazed back at his reflection in the mirror, the white hair seemingly one with his dirty blonde. It was crazy to think he preferred it this way. He was planning on colouring it but the thought of pissing Robertson off was appealing. He hated that guy and it was rare for anyone to be placed in this category.

Michael snapped him out of his thoughts, "earth to Leon, you still there? Tell me what you need and don't sugar coat it you sly bastard".

Leon eyes fell back on the laptop, "listen I need some information on three men. You think you can dig up their place of birth, family history and anything else of relevance?"

Michael paused, "why not ask Chris, he has access to every database you can imagine".

Leon was quiet for a few moments, "Chris is busy. He got promoted recently, working his ass to an early grave and I will pay you for your efforts".

Michael sighed, "Bastard, like I would take your money. But you owe me a few drinks; maybe Claire's number as real incentive".

Leon grinned, "Think she might be taken Michael, let it go already".

Michael laughed, "Until she gets married my love shall prevail and so will my hopes, don't piss on them Leon".

Leon shook his head, "seriously I need this information as soon as possible. Think you up for it?"

Michael was quiet, "I will see what I can do, send me the details of the men you need the info on and say hello to Claire for me".

Leon closed the laptop, "Thanks man, I owe you", and he ended the call.

It was almost 7pm and it had been a long day. He started to take off his clothes and headed for the shower. He removed the bandage from around his forehead, his fingers inspecting the stitches. They weren't there.

"What the hell", he rubbed his skin closely with both hands. His hair completely ruined. "Impossible", he picked up another mirror and inspected his skin. But there was no wound. He inspected his cheek which was still not healed. It didn't make any sense. He gave up and started the shower. His skin still tanned.

He closed his eyes as the warm water trailed his slender body. He remembered the way the wings had grazed his cheek, the sound of the powerful heartbeat as that thing had held him inside that cell. Did it have a scent? It did, he had picked it up again when he had inspected the other man's body for internal bleeding. It had to be him, the older one. There was no one else in that cell apart from the three of them.

He could see the woman's face before she was burned to death. Hear her anguished cry as they raped her. He wondered why she reminded him of his own mother, he only had a few photos of her and they had different faces but the eyes were identical. Maybe all mothers have the same eyes filled with unconditional love. He sat down, resting his head against the glass window. He remembered the way the rain had felt as he had buried his father, he was tired and confused. His mind was becoming chaos. He shampooed his hair and sat there for a while until his fingertips were completely wrinkled.

He got out and dried his skin roughly before wrapping a towel around his waist. He headed into the kitchen and pulled out an instant noodle packet. He was starved. He heard a buzzer at the door and dropped the packet on the floor. He wasn't expecting anyone and no one knew his new address including his ex-girlfriend. He headed for the door and peeped through the hole. The hallway was empty. He opened the door slightly and gazed out, when he was suddenly grabbed by two familiar arms which wrapped around his neck.

"Surprise", she laughed into his ear and kissed his cheek hard. He placed his arms around her waist and lifted her off the floor holding her in a tight embrace. It felt good to have his family here and these arms always held comfort. Something about the recent events had burned him out and he needed this moment.

"Claire, when did you get back?" She was still in Somalia the last he heard.

She smiled; her pretty brown fringe and pony tail had grown longer, her skin slightly tanned. Her blue eyes widening as she inspected his cheek. She looked pretty despite being dressed down in a pair of faded jeans and a red fitted blouse.

She tilted his chin, her mouth slightly open, "first day and they already did a number on you?"

She let him go and placed both hands on her hips, inspecting him with fascination like a child in a zoo. "You coloured your hair...looks really funky", Leon's hair was still dripping wet. He felt self-conscious under her gaze.

Chris came and stood next to her, "she insisted dropping here to check up on you. I had problem finding parking".

He was wearing his black coat, fitted charcoal pants and a white shirt. He must have headed straight here after work which surprised Leon. Chris was a workaholic and 8pm was working hours. He hadn't even bothered glancing his way, seemingly preoccupied with two large bags of Chinese food. The smell made Leon's stomach rumble loudly, instant noodles forgotten. Chris handed him a bag, his dark eyes falling on his face and towel.

His brows creased in concern. "What the hell happened to you?" His tone was probing rather than sympathetic.

Leon frowned it was the second time he had heard these words from two very different men. A sense of _Déjà vu_ overcame him.

He smirked, "just a little initiation at the prison Chris", Chris dark eyes inspected his skin critically. He had a cop's eagle eye. Leon had to be careful.

Claire gripped Chris's cheek and pulled it hard, "don't you start your interrogation big brother" she teased.

He smiled slightly, "alright, alright I will interrogate him over dinner", his dark eyes assessing Leon who was inspecting the contents of the bag.

Chris grabbed it from his hand, "put some god damn pants on first", he placed an arm around Claire to emphasise his point.

Leon wiped his dripping face without retaliating making Chris more suspicious. Something was definitely wrong. Chris walked inside with Claire in toe. She had a good look around the apartment before crashing on the leather sofa and quickly opening the entire contents of the take out. She inspected the kitchen and found three plates.

Leon had already changed into his night clothes; grey cotton pants and a white T-shirt. He dried his hair roughly and threw the towel on the floor. He sat down on the floor next to Claire. They had always been close.

She slid her arms around his neck and made him a plate, "eat your getting skinny" she said seriously.

He rested his head against her knee and she stroked his white hair curiously. "You have to tell me what hair product you used. It looks really natural".

Chris choked on his drink, finally noticing his hair. He could have sworn it was normal this morning. Leon was hiding something, he could tell. He was unusually quiet and distracted. Chris handed the two of them a beer and sat down next to Claire to get a good look at him. It wasn't just the hair which was bothering him. His skin looked tanned too. He made a plate for himself and they ate together quietly.

Leon rubbed his neck and took a sip of his beer, "so Claire when did you get back and how long you here for?"

Claire dipped a spring roll in some chill sauce and took a large bite, some spilling onto her jeans. She moaned and tried to clean it with tissue, "two days, here to train some Student Ambassadors, a few talks and then flying back".

Leon rested his head on her lap and slid one arm around her leg, "heard you met someone?"

Claire blushed and gave Chris an irritated look, "just a Co-worker nothing serious", she lied.

Chris sipped his beer, "not what I heard from my sources", Claire threw a cushion at his head. "Sucks having an older brother who is a cop", she lay back on the sofa, feeling sorry for herself.

Leon smirked "he has probably researched the poor guy's entire family history Claire".

Claire snorted at Chris who glared at Leon, "you know it's true", he met Chris's stare confidently.

Chris placed his plate on the floor. The two of them smirked at each other. They knew a lecture was coming, served in his usual serious tone; they could see the crease in his brows and is back arching straight, "it's my responsibility to look after the two of you being the eldest".

Claire was mouthing the words and Chris tugged her pony tail clearly unimpressed. Claire fended off his attack on her hair, "where not kids anymore Chris you got to quit treating us like where still 10, we can kick ass. Plus Leon beat your marks on the physical".

Chris brushed his dark hair in thought, "you two have a way of finding trouble". He remembered they were hell raisers as teenagers.

He lost count of the days the two of them had snuck out together behind his back knowing he would be there to pick up their drunken asses out of some alleyway, park and even dumpsters. He gazed down at Leon who had gone quiet. He inspected his face and realised he had fallen asleep.

Chris eyed him suspiciously, "sneaky dog probably knew I was going to question him".

Claire smiled, "lay off Chris, he looks tired, I don't think we should wake him".

Chris nodded his head. He felt regret having sent him to the god damn jail. He didn't think Leon would be battered on the first day. It was unusual; Leon could handle himself making him worry more.

Claire slipped a cushion under his head and stood up "is he still depressed about that exam?" She spoke quietly and started to clean up the empty boxes and plates.

Chris glanced at Leon, "I doubt it, and he was fine this morning when I dropped him off".

Claire headed towards the sink, she started to wash the dishes, "keep an eye on him Chris", she said seriously.

Chris chuckled, "so now you're asking me", he teased her and she smiled in response. "This time you have my permission".

Chris adjusted the collar on his shirt in thought. He would have to pay a personal visit to the jail for closer inspection. Something about his last visit hadn't felt right. He placed his beer on the floor and kneeled down beside Leon. He gripped his white hair between his fingers, his intelligent eyes assessing the colour carefully. It was natural, there was no way in hell Leon would colour it at random.

His fingertips brushing Leon's puffy cheek "what sort of trouble are you in now you shit head?" He sighed but couldn't hide the warmth in his voice. Maybe he had been pushing him too hard.

The look on Leon's face today had reminded him of the day his father had passed away. His own father had broken the news to him and he had rushed to be by his friend's side. He had let himself into the busy house full of cops, well-wishers and family members. But he couldn't find Leon anywhere. He remembered climbing the staircase not really knowing if he was even there. He had stood outside his bedroom door. The door wasn't locked but his footsteps that day had been hesitant, he had mustered enough courage to open the door.

He found Leon standing next to the window, seemingly older than the last time they had met. He seemed distant and hadn't even noticed him. He had been crying, he looked tired as if he had been running from something and had finally given up and surrendered. The look on his face had scared him, someone who had lost hope. He had come and stood opposite him, unsure what to say to comfort him. In the end they had stood together silently and watched people passing by on the street below. Maybe words were not needed between them, he had been wrong.

He had watched Leon withdraw quietly from the world and his surroundings over the next two months. He had never left Leon's side suddenly afraid of losing him to this emptiness that seemed to radiate from his eyes. They had spent countless hours sitting in silence as he seemingly drowned himself in alcohol, talking about rudimentary things but never about the ones that truly bothered him, the one that had caused his heart to break; his father's death. Chris had always wanted to reach out to him as he sat broken before him, a part of him too afraid to get any closer as if he would slip away from his gasp the way sand would run between ones finger.

On the way home that night they had walked down the dimly lit streets together, he watched Leon's unsteady figure walking in front of him. It was cold and he was dressed down in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He stopped to stare at him from a distance. Leon had always been quiet and thoughtful. Always there for others regardless of whom they were. He was selfless. But when it came to himself he preferred to ride the storm alone.

A part of Chris hated this side of him. He would never open his heart to anyone else to share his own pain. Not even to him, the person he was closest to. He didn't know how to heal his friend's wounds and continued to watch him crumble before his eyes. The process was becoming painful to bear for reasons he couldn't understand. His dark eyes fell on the floor in defeat. These few months were beginning to take a toll on him. When he looked up Leon was standing in front of him, his eyes slightly lidded, a smile on his lips as he studied his face.

"Your eyes…they are really sad… Chris", the words were slurred and he lifted a finger towards his face.

Chris gripped his black shirt with one hand, "I fucking look sad?" He pushed him back roughly and started to walk with his head down, "forget it you…will never change".

Leon stood their confused by the gesture; he fumbled with his top and caught up with him. Chris dark brows creased in irritation when he felt Leon tapping his shoulder insistently, he stopped and turned to face him.

Leon steadied himself and placed both hands on his broad shoulders, "you know what your problem is?"

Chris placed both hands inside his jeans pockets to stop from punching him, "fill me in", he said in a low voice.

Leon placed both arms around his neck and hugged him tenderly, he could smell the gin and tonic on his breathes and the feel of his soft hair as it brushed his cheek "you…worry too much and you know I will be just...fine".

Chris slid one hand out of his pocket and held Leon closer; it was what he needed to hear. The words had never left his own lips but Leon had known all along how he was feeling, he had always been intuitive.

He sighed, "Why don't you want to talk about his death Leon?" He whispered the words.

Leon gripped his shoulders harder in response, seemingly oblivious in his drunken state "coz I got you guys…you and Claire"; he finished with a small smile and nodded his head happily before slapping Chris's cheek playfully. Something he wouldn't dare in his sober state.

Chris's anger faded with his words, "stupid jerk, does it every time", he rubbed his cheek and placed an arm around Leon's shoulder to steady him.

Leon stared up at the sky and slid his arm around his waist, "I want to fly one day" he pointed for emphasis, "but I rather have a pair of black wings, the white ones look girly" he said seriously.

Chris smiled, "let's get your drunk ass home", it was almost 3:00pm, he was tired but he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders in that one embrace.

Leon frowned, "see, Chris I am not drunk, I can still take my clothes off", and he inspected his jeans "I thought I was naked but my pants are still on Chris. There still on right?" He looked worried.

Chris couldn't help a chuckle leaving his lips, "this never gets old" no matter how many times Leon had gotten drunk the remarks were always amusing.

Leon's brows creased when he heard Chris's laughter, "you know, next time you can be the sexy cheerleader".

Chris glared at him, "what the hell is that supposed to mean"? Leon grinned "I cheered you up that's all", his suspicious snickering made Chris think otherwise.

Chris had never forgotten that night. They had bickered and laughed the rest of the way home. Dawn had slowly crept through the dark streets, a sudden reminder that there is always a beautiful sunrise over the horizon, even after a long and bitter night. As long as they had each other they could find shelter from the storm.

He rubbed his tired eyes and sat down on sofa next to Leon "Claire put some coffee on".

Claire saluted him, "I am already on it Captain". He shook his head in response, knowing that the two of them would be the cause of his own premature white hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes:**

**Angel rubbed her hands and sat down on the floor with the small group of followers. She had been neglecting them since she was distracted by the growing number of men inside DMC. It was becoming harder to appease everyone and she apologized to them. **

**Her eyes lingered on Vergil and what she had planned for him after this chapter (was making her heart palpitate). How could she help herself he seem to draw the readers to him and she loved writing about the man with a particular person in mind; Dante. But she would have to break Dante's heart first she snickered evilly. So let us proceed with the plan in this chapter and throw our hot ****men together and seal their bond. The nightmare is the perfect place. So let us join Leon who was sleeping peacefully on the floor. She glanced at Dante who was snoozing at the desk and Nero who was lying down on the sofa. Perfect she thought. **

**Her eyes continued to linger on Dante, it was time to pawn him for a change. Dante's eyes shot open and he gazed back at her suspiciously before licking his lips and settling back on the desk. His beauty sleep was important and the reason for his good looks. Whatever she had planned he could take it, so he thought :P**

**Warnings: Violence/hurt/ creepy moments. **

**Other Notes: I dedicate this chapter to Sirena (who has been kind enough to review each chapter) and honeyberries. Also to everyone else who is still reading this story and following quietly (I see you - stalker face). **

**Disclaimer: Capcom own goods but they don't own me or my naughty mind (cheesy grin)**

**Another Version of the Truth:**

Leon felt a familiar hand resting on his cheek followed by a sharp pinch. He rubbed his skin and swatted the hand away.

"Claire...give me a minute", he rolled to the side and felt like he was lying down on hard rocks.

He heard a man's deep laughter before the words. "Am tempted to kiss you sleeping beauty" his lips brushing the side of his cheeks teasingly.

Leon's eyes shot open. He gazed up in bewilderment to find Dante smirking back at him, clad in his prison uniform. He gazed around in confusion. He was on a familiar dirt road, surrounded by open meadows. His heart raced, he sat up abruptly and head butted Dante who hadn't bothered moving away.

"Shit", they blurted in unison and held their heads.

Leon rubbed his sore head and spoke the words low, "don't you know anything about personal space?"

A smug smile appeared on Dante's lips, "if I remember correctly Blondie you were all over me last time and I don't remember complaining".

They both gazed back at each other curiously, realizing this wasn't a dream. They were really here. As if reading his thoughts Dante poked his cheek a few times and inspected his clothes critically.

He sighed "why are you in my dream? He folded his arms across his chest in disappointment "out of all the hot blonde babes that could have been here in their nighties".

Leon stared at him in irritation and pushed his face roughly with one hand, "too bad, this isn't your dream". He dusted his clothes and stood up. They were both barefoot.

His blue eyes inspected his surroundings critically; he knew he wasn't losing his mind. This place was real. It had to be, every detail was the same as last time. Having this man here from the cell only confirmed his intuition, that this place was related to the flames from Nero's devil arm. He gazed out and could see the two farmers. He stood up and cut through the small grass towards the corn field.

Dante gaped back at him in confusion and followed after him. He stopped abruptly when he saw the purple wild flowers growing along the road, they were beautiful, and he couldn't resist plucking one.

Leon was lost inside the labyrinth of tall stalks of sweet corn and had lost sight of Dante. He didn't remember it being like a maze. It seemed to be growing in height with each step he took. He stopped to inspect his foot which had a prickle attached to it. Dante bumped into him from behind. He was knocked to the floor like a rag doll onto his stomach. He contained his anger. Out of all the people that could be here with him it had to be this guy. He didn't even know which of the twins this moron was, David or Vincent. He sat up and cleaned his elbows.

Dante chuckled at Leon's fuming face "sorry Blondie, guess I don't know my own strength huh".

He stroked his hair in thought "ya know, this is pretty romantic and since we are just dreaming how about we try something...new."

His eyes narrowed the way predators would when it has stumbled across a small, unsuspecting prey. What those prisoners had said in the cell had aroused his curiosity. He couldn't help but think Blondie was cute, plus he hadn't been laid in over a week. Maybe he was feeling horny and could blow some steam, still not sure if this place was real, he could get away it, without guilt or ramifications, these were desperate times he assured himself.

He produced the purple flower in his right hand and went down on one knee, "for you", he purred and winked at Leon.

Leon was left speechless. He was flustered for the first time. He had always been patient and in control. He had to be, in his line of work but this man was pushing him deliberately. He was like an exasperating overgrown child, a part of him wanted to throttle.

He slapped the flower out of Dante's hand whose eyes widened in response. "Would you quit pissing around? I told you this isn't a dream".

He tilted his head to calm himself. "You will remember everything when you wake up you...understand?"

Dante pouted in exaggeration and leaned into Leon's body "there is only one way to find out...officer", he said in a husky voice.

Leon smirked sweetly and spoke in a deep voice, "your right. There is something I want to discover about you too".

Dante leaned closer their lips inches apart, "really, well most people usually can't resist my charms".

He closed his eyes and waited for Leon to make the first move he had never kissed a dude before and didn't know how to precede. Leon punched him square in the jaw and groaned in pain. His knuckle had split open and was bleeding heavily. Dante was still puckering happily and hadn't even flinched.

Leon gripped his chin roughly and inspected his skin, "I knew it you bastard you're not human, you were that thing holding me" he spat the words still holding his bleeding hand.

Dante blew on his hair and opened his eyes, "I guess you need time to think things over, in the meantime care to explain what's going on Blondie?" He placed both hands behind his head and stretched his arms.

Leon ignored him and started to make his way out of the cornfield. "Did you fall asleep?" He said trying to find his way back.

Dante plucked a sweet corn absentmindedly "I may have, last thing I remember was lying down in bed. It's not like I can do anything else behind bars".

He remembered the God forsaken leech and shuddered. He had been tired enough to dose off early. The likelihood that this wasn't a dream was becoming clearer, yet a part of him still refused to believe they were actually here.

Leon could see the road up a head, he was relieved, he was about to make his way out when he saw her. His heart raced at the sight of her. Her brown hair and long dress was blowing in the wind. Leon stepped back and bumped into Dante's chest.

Dante was puzzled; he placed an arm across Leon's chest to steady him and whistled loudly next to his ear, "finally a sexy babe" he nodded happily.

He glanced at Leon for a reaction. Leon looked deadly pale, he was staring at the grass, "I can't...do this, not again, I can't watch her…" He didn't finish.

Dante placed his other arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his chest. He gave him a cuddle, "don't worry Blondie you got me beside you. I will protect you".

Leon shrugged him off and stepped out of the corn field. The kids were back to pelt her with stones. His hands folded into fists. He wanted to kill them this time. He looked away and stared up at the sky to calm his nerves.

Dante's eyes narrowed. The smile fading from his lips, "little blood suckers" he spat, before he could react Leon gripped his hand. "Don't...follow her", he said through gritted teeth.

Dante scratched his stubble "officer, isn't it your job to serve and protect?" He teased him but Leon looked hurt by his words.

He shrugged his shoulders and pointed a finger at himself "If you're not up for it I will show you how it's done".

Leon gripped his wrist harder; his intense gaze fell on him, "don't follow her" he almost shouted the words.

Dante could hear the tremor and hurt in his voice. It was clear Blondie had been here before. He had seen recognition on his face, when he saw the girl walking past.

He moaned "guess the parties over…tell me everything you seen here"; he started to clean the corn and couldn't help but continue to stare at the girl. She reminded him of someone.

Leon was quiet for a while. He could see her cowering and avoided looking in her direction "she dies; they...rape her and burn her to death, his...mother" his eyes lingering on the farmers before falling on Nero.

Dante's brows creased in confusion. He finally noticed the small malnourished toddler, it was Nero. They both stared back at him as he rubbed her forehead which was bleeding.

He rubbed his tender knuckle and met Dante's stare "that's why I asked him about her in the cell…his name is Nero right?"

Leon inspected Dante's face, he knew this man had the answers to all his questions "you and he are the same aren't you?"

Dante threw the sweet corn on the floor, unsure how much to tell him. He didn't want him to get involved. He was strong for a human and he genuinely liked the guy but would likely end up dead if he was keep in their company. He also couldn't understand why they had ended up here together or what this place was.

It could only be a memory but he couldn't help but wonder if it was the kid's devil that had bought them here. He had felt something inside those flames but what? It was clear they held healing but a part of them had touched his soul. This place felt like the Twilight Zone. Only his brother would have the answer but Vergil wasn't here, which would mean he probably wasn't asleep like the two of them.

They both stood in silence before Leon spoke again. "I think it's a memory…of his and we are caught up in it".

Leon felt overwhelming guilt at the sight of her, she reminded him of his own mother. His eyes fell back on the two farmers. A part of him wanted to tear them apart with his own hands. He watched her a moment longer as she picked up Nero inside her arms, knowing she was walking to her death.

He gripped the white strands of his blonde hair unconsciously; it was soothing "you can't save her", he whispered sadly.

He turned to face Dante who was gone, he panicked and ran down the empty dirt road. His eyes widened in dread, he was back in the square, the place was swarming with people; the sweet scent of fresh fruits and vegetables was all around him. He pushed past them to find the apple cart; he could see Dante standing next to her.

Dante was observing the pretty girl as she inspected the apples. He was drawn to her the same way Leon had been, she reminded him of Eva, his mother. He hadn't noticed until she had turned to face him and their eyes had met. Nero was gazing up at him and smiling shyly gripping her dress tightly with his clawed hand.

Dante placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, "cute".

He felt Leon grip his arm roughly. He looked pissed for the first time, "it's not just his memory which will play out."

His blue eyes almost appeared grey. He gazed down at Nero, "you will re-live the one that has hurt you the most…"

Leon let him go, "you want to open your old scars and wounds go ahead".

Their eyes met, Leon's blonde hair was falling in his eyes, "face your inner demons", he growled.

They stared back at each other. It was growing darker; the sun was beginning to set. They were standing near a lake, the last rays of the sun kissing the water and illuminating the gold coloured Lilies.

The colour reminded him of his mother's hair. "Dante"...a woman's soft familiar voice was calling to him from behind the small cabin in the woods.

"Don't hide...mommy is here", his eyes widened in terror.

He was fourteen and standing in his bed room. He could see the fish tank, the only light in the room. He could hear her footsteps approaching. He went and hid inside the cupboard, his heart racing.

She entered his room, gripping a knife in one hand, her long blonde hair partially covering her face. Her black dress was making her skin look deadly pale. Her once blue eyes are now white. Her nails extended, dripping black blood. This was not Eva, this was not his mother.

He felt a small hand squeeze his. He noticed a small toddler clutching him, it was Nero. His devil arm started to glow blue illuminating their faces, the light was comforting. They both started to cry. He held Nero inside his arms and peeked through the cupboard he could see two men hurting the girl he had seen on the road.

"Mama", Nero whispered. Dante held him closer and placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

He was afraid. He was no match for these brutish looking men. He also had to hide from his own mother. If she found him she would kill him.

The men were dousing her in gasoline, she was covered in so much blood, "run my sweet child" she pleaded.

Her beautiful eyes never leaving the place the two of them were hiding. He placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his sob. He could feel the love in her voice; he wanted to help her but his body was frozen with fear. He held Nero closer who was trembling inside his arms. He waited for the two men to leave. They were still standing near the door talking.

"Run", she yelled, Dante found his courage in her voice. He grabbed Nero and stepped out of the cupboard but it was too late, she was set ablaze. The sight of her burning body left him stunned, the tears falling silently from his eyes. They had killed her.

"Found you my little monkey", he turned around to face his own mother.

Her neck was dislocated; her movements unnatural as she crawled down a wall on all fours. "Why do you hide from mommy, let me give you a kiss", her forked tongue slid out like a snakes tasting his scent.

The sight was horrifying, "Vergil", he whimpered as she crawled towards him on all fours, her nose bleeding from dragging on the hard ground, the knife catching the light in her right hand. She towered over him he couldn't look away from her face.

Her mouth distorted in an ugly grin, "you have been a naughty boy, let mommy punish you".

This was not his mother but he didn't want to hurt her. His eyes fell on Nero who ran into the burning flames, while he stood trembling like a coward. He heard police sirens in the distance and the sound of gunfire before the rain. He opened his eyes to find Leon standing next to him in a black suit. He was crying; he threw soil on a black coffin. He was sixteen, his young face held anguish.

Leon met his stare "I told you not to follow her" his voice was breaking.

Dante finally understood the three of them were sharing each other's most painful memories as one. He had witnessed Nero's mother's death and was now sharing Leon's memory.

Dante stared at the coffin. The sight of the coffin reminded him of his own father, Sparda. His palms folded together as he remembered the last time he had seen him.

"Dante" he could hear his father calling his name, he closed his eyes.

Sparda was sliding on his black jacket. Every movement was elegant. He was an epitome of power, sophistication and grace. He looked extremely handsome as he adjusted the cuffs of his tailor made suit. His white hairs slicked back perfectly, his full smile reaching his azure eyes, the dimples appearing in his high cheek bones. Vergil had inherited his father's traits and good looks even though they were twins.

His deep voice held a hint of tenderness, "I will be back a little later than usual Dante". He slid on his coat and adjusted the collars of his white shirt.

Dante nodded his head, "OK dad", too busy playing on the game console to even glance in his father's direction.

If he had known this was the last time he would see Sparda he would never have let him out of his sight. His family would fall apart without him. He was what held them together.

He felt a hand rest on his cheek and he opened his eyes, "don't cry Dante..." his mother's beautiful blue eyes were gazing back at him with love.

Dante wrapped his arms around her neck and started to sob inside her warm arms. His mother was here "I could never hurt you mom...I miss you", he choked on the words.

She laughed softly next to his ear and held him closer. He could smell her perfume, her warmth, her essence. He had missed his mother's embrace. He felt a sharp stab in his chest, followed by an ugly cackle. He gazed down to find a knife embedded inside his flesh. She stabbed him again in his rib and lungs. He felt the pain.

He wanted to save her so didn't move. He could never hurt his mother and didn't fend off her attacks. The knife came down on his body again and again but he couldn't let her go. Resting his head on her shoulder and stroking her hair.

"What a good boy you are Dante", her other hand was ripping his skin to shreds with her razor sharp nails.

"Lay your head down child and fall asleep inside mommy arms", she licked his cheek as the blood splattered onto his skin from her relentless attacks.

He felt two arms wrap around her from behind, it was Leon "get off him you ugly bitch" he growled.

Dante knew Leon was no match for her; he was just a fragile human. He didn't belong in this world. She hit him across the chest with brute strength. He hit the opposite side of the wall with a hard thud. He tried to stand up and coughed blood from his mouth.

"Fight back you asshole" Leon yelled the words, his eyes widened in terror.

A black devil appeared before them. The eyes crimson slits. His human body was covered in black and blue scales, his chest rising and falling with power. The black wings arched behind him in their full glory. One clawed hand holding a beautiful katana, sharp yellow nails gripping the blade tightly. Two white fangs were bared and he roared.

Leon covered his ears, the sound sending tremors through his body. He was seeing the thing that had held him inside the cell in the flesh. The sight was truly terrifying and magnificent. It looked like a dark angel and he was left breathless.

"Vergil", Dante whispered. His brother was finally here, he would always know what to do.

The devil turned to face the ugly witch, "you were always such a bad boy Vergil" she placed the tip of the knife in her mouth and licked Dante's blood.

She held out her hands, "let mommy hold you", her eyes and grin growing wider.

The blue devil pierced her heart with the blade in one agile movement. She gazed down at the blade in shock and fell to her knees. Dante held her in his arms before she could fall. He laid her gently in his arms as she lay dying, the knife falling from her grip. Her eyes never leaving the devil's that had slain her.

She raised one hand to him, "Vergil", she whispered.

The devil tilted his head, the fearsome crimson eyes glaring at her with a look of disdain, his katana pointing dangerously at Dante's neck.

Dante wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of his hand, "don't leave us mom...like he did" the words barely left his lips.

He could see the colour returning to her cheeks as he stroked her hair back, "please don't leave me...please don't, how I can survive…without you".

His tears fell on her face and she turned to face him. He could see the light fading from her blue eyes.

She cupped his face gently with one hand. She tried to speak so he rested his head against her lips, "you have Vergil he...will always watch over you".

He gripped her hand and kissed it knowing she had said the words that he wanted to hear, even though they were a lie. Vergil didn't care for him and she had always known this fact. Her dying eyes never left the devil.

He saw a single tear trail her cheek as she mouth the words "stay with him". She took one last rattled breathe and died inside his arms.

It suddenly hit him; his brother had saved his mother with his actions. The demon that had possessed her body would have devoured her soul. He screamed in agony, his heart exploding in pain.

He rocked her body gently, "it should have been me, I should have...saved you", he whispered.

He had never been strong like his brother. He had never felt good enough in his brothers company.

His brother, he gazed up at him, "Verge is that...really you?" His brother didn't reply. He was still in his devil trigger.

Dante knew this was his own memory playing out but he was losing himself inside this nightmare. He wasn't strong enough to pick up the shattered pieces of himself. His mother's death had left him devastated and a part of him had died that day.

His eyes widened in terror. Vergil would leave him too. He had never loved him. He hated being around him. No matter how hard he tried to be closer to Vergil. He could never bridge the distance between them. New fear had gripped his heart; he would lose his brother forever, the only surviving member of his family.

He stared back into the crimson eyes of the devil before him to find himself swimming against an endless tide with no end in sight. There was no return or shore, just an endless unrelenting Ocean; his brother's gaze. How he wished he could have drowned himself to be closer to Vergil. They were twins weren't they? Wasn't he a part of Vergil? Then why was it his brother couldn't hear him crying, hear his anguished screams, and see his tears. Why couldn't he see him? It was as if he didn't exist in his brother's eyes.

His childhood had been lonely, he had followed his brother's shadow and he had constantly felt Vergil's rejection. It was as if his brother couldn't stand the sight of him. His rejection had always been painful to bear. Everyone he loved was gone and the one person he needed the most was oblivious to his existence.

Losing Vergil would be the death of him. A part of him wished he could fade away and had never existed. He wished his brother could end his miserable existence. The feel of his blade against his neck was comforting. Yamato could end his suffering once and for all, it was a part of Vergil and the blade was what Vergil had loved the most. The only time his brother was truly animated was when it was gripped inside his hands and dissecting the body of his foes.

His brother was fading into darkness, his crimson eyes looking back at him in disgust. Why did his brother stare at him this way? Maybe his brother could truly see him for what he was, a pathetic coward.

Dante's body trembled. "Please don't leave me Verge" his mother's body had already turned to dust inside his arms.

He inspected his hands and felt his tears falling against his skin. Everything that he loved was gone. Everything that held meaning was lost. He had no reason to go on except for the person who stood in front of him in silence, his brother, his other half, his reason for living.

He lifted his hand and reached out once more to his brother's fading shadow, his body seemingly one with the dark as he stepped away from his outstretched hand, the distance between them. He felt Yamato slice his palm, his brother didn't want him. His brother had never needed him, his brother would abandon him. Those identical eyes that held that fearsome ocean would never love him.

He smiled sadly, "I know you hate me bro"? The words barely audible, he had finally accepted the reality.

He had always seen something inside his brother's stare. His brother would leave him behind like his mother and father did. He stroked his hair in loss and felt numb. He was all alone in the world, an orphan, neither human nor devil. He was nothing.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder before the words, "stupid asshole I...warned you didn't I" Leon was wiping his own tears.

Dante was staring past him, "he left me…he hates me, he has always...hated me" he replied slowly in a trance.

Leon gripped his face with both hands "he hasn't left you, and it's just a vision", he could see the tears still falling from Dante's eyes.

Dante turned away from him and continued to stare at the place the devil had stood. He looked devastated as he sat there. Leon didn't know what to do. He placed both arms around Dante's limp body and held him into his chest. In the same manner Nero had held him. Dante didn't react, Leon's brows knitted in worry. He rested a hand inside his snow white hair. He liked the feel of it under his fingertips and gently stroked it.

He gazed down at him, "It's alright, when you wake up...your brother will be by your side", he spoke the words reassuringly into his ear hoping he would hear them.

He had shared this man's intimate memories. He had seen the devil and he knew exactly what he was, but in this moment it didn't seem to matter. They were connected together inside this place as one. Dante buried his face into his chest and Leon tightened his embrace around his body. Wrapping both arms around him the way Dante's wings had held him inside that cell.

He tilted his head and could see the blue flames from Nero's devil arm. He was healing her burned body. Dante remained motionless. Leon placed his arms around his waist and lifted him to his feet with all his strength. He dragged him towards the bed. Dante's eyes fell on her body as Nero healed her skin with his flames.

They both closed their eyes as the flames touched their skins. Nero's blue flames held healing. They could breathe again, the air returning to their weary lungs, the tears drying to a stop from their tired eyes, a calm stillness washing over the two of them, the hurt, anger, pain and anguish being lifted away.

When they opened their eyes it was a beautiful dawn. Nero was burying her body near the lake.

Dante glanced at Leon who was still holding him, "you're stronger than you look", he said in a drained voice.

Leon stared out across the lake, "I have a weird feeling I owed you one...think you saved my life in that cell".

He met Dante's stare, "think where even now?"

Dante was unusually quiet, no smart remarks or the mischievous smile on his lips. "I didn't catch your first name officer Kennedy".

Leon smirked in response. "It's Leon and yours?

Dante was lost in thought his face unreadable, "Dante", his eyes met Leon's whose brows creased in confusion. This name didn't match the records.

He felt Dante's hand resting on his jaw. Leon froze at the contact, it felt intimate, "thank you...Leon", Dante whispered into his ear before resting his forehead against his face. Leon tilted his face away when he felt his eyelashes brush his cheek.

Their eyes fell on Nero who was watching the two of them closely. He was his adult self again. He was staring at Leon, his crimson eyes were bleeding. Leon walked towards him; he was a part of this teen.

He inspected the Grave and went down on one knee. Capturing the sound, scents and sight of this place, he knew this is where she was buried and he would find her in this very location. He took a fistful of soil inside his hands, her final resting place.

Dante walked over to where Nero was standing. Nero held out his clawed hand, "brother", he whispered.

Dante took his clawed hand without hesitation. He could see the ferocious flames building up inside his devil arm. They were red in colour. Leon stood up and joined the two of them instinctively. Dante placed his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon mimicked the gesture and rested his hand on Nero's shoulder, forming a small circle.

Dante spoke the words quietly "guess there is no turning back for you Blondie. You're a part of our group now".

Leon smirked at him, "I know"; he had already felt this way the first time these flames had kissed his skin. The sight of the two of them had eased his restlessness. A sense of belonging had already crept into his heart.

Dante gazed at the grave and remembered Eva, the two of them had scattered her ashes in a different lake near their family home. Vergil had stood beside him and it was the second time his brother had embraced him that day. He had felt that same embrace inside Leon's arms.

His eyes fell on Leon's face and it was the last thing he saw as his body was set alight by Nero's devil arm. He wondered if pain can bring people closer together. He felt Leon grip his shoulder and closed his eyes to his touch. It could, it had and they couldn't part ways with it.

The three of them had just shared each other's scars and memories and lived them as one. The line between reality and fantasy had already blurred and they were walking a tight rope between the two.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's notes:**

**Angel's heart was still palpitating at the sight of Vergil; she wanted some affection back in this story and he would have to supply it. Everyone had their eyes fixed on him. He stood up to place Yamato next to Rebellion when he felt something heavy latch onto his back. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Dante; he tried to remove him but he clung on. He had a horrible time in the last chapter and needed Vergy by his side. **

**Leon knew this was a great opportunity to make friends with the cold twin. He stood up and hugged the two of them. Chris looked pissed, he covered Leon's body and tried to shove Dante's face away. Two humans inside DMC with enough balls ran over and cuddled Vergil from the front. The rest followed knowing they wouldn't get this opportunity again. **

**Nero and Angel gaped back at each other. There was no space left for the two of them, she pouted and glared at all of them as they clung to her beloved devil. Nero felt left out and a little bit jealous, he sniffled Angel patted his back reassuringly. **

**Warnings: Uh hum…not sure what to say but sexy moments wait – Honeyberries you wanted a smooch so get ready (raises a defiant fist to any protest that may come her way, promptly hides in a corner and snickers happily).**

**Disclaimer: All hale Capcom.**

**Chapter 12: Heartbeats**

Nero's head snapped to the side and his eyes opened. He licked his dry lips to the taste of blood and rubbed his face. His brows creased in disbelief, his face was healed. He lifted his top and inspected his skin, there were a few contusions but nothing compared to the severity of his injuries last night. His clawed hand was still gripping Vergil's shoulder, he was fast asleep. His face relaxed, hair falling delicately against his face, both hands resting in his lap. Nero had never been this close to the cold twin; a feeling of calm washed over him. Why was it that these ugly bars, small suffocating space seem to radiate with life at the sight of this man?

He gazed out of the cell; he had seen Kyrie last night as she skipped along the corridor. He had heard her soft laughter and she had called out to him, yet he had still found sleep inside this man's arms. He had hidden himself inside this other person and found refuge; he had allowed himself to taste forbidden rest. He leaned closer to Vergil. He was drawn to him. Everything about him including his silence was magnetic. His eyes lidded, his clawed hand moved towards his hair, he had wanted to touch it the first time he had laid eyes on him. He wanted to know if it would feel the same as his. He didn't even notice the soft blue glow emitting from his devil arm. It was pulsating with the rhythm of his growing heartbeat.

He hesitated but his body didn't. His hands found the soft silk; Vergil's hair. It was not like his own, so different. He liked the feel of it against his fingertips. His hands moved without his consent onto his high cheekbones, he wanted to know what his skin felt like against his own; cool. He leaned closer and rested his face near his lips the feel of his soft breathes fell against his skin, and he stared at his chest to watch the steady rise and fall. He inhaled deeply and took in his scent; it reminded him of a place he had long forgotten. A place from his childhood when he was truly happy, he didn't know why but he remembered the woman's face that haunted his dreams, her long hair, blue eyes and her smile. He wanted to be closer to that place, closer to this scent, closer to this man.

He leaned into Vergil's lips and parted his own; he knew he was losing control to his senses but a part of him didn't care. He was breathing more than air; he was taking in this man's essence inside his own lungs. He closed his eyes; the two were becoming bathed inside the blue flames from his devil arm. He tightened his grip on Vergil's jaw; his eyes turning crimson in colour. He was in a trance, he kissed Vergil's lips tenderly gripping them between his full ones, his tongue parting them slowly and savouring the taste of his warmth on his lips. The softness of his mouth made him lose his breathes, he needed more, he was thirsting for something hidden inside this man's heart an eternal spring kindling a new flame within him to live, to desire, to love.

A powerful hand found his neck. Those piercing arctic eyes were glaring back at him. Vergil's soft voice echoed through him "what are you doing?"

Nero's face flushed with embarrassment, the flames vanished into thin air. He didn't know what to say. He continued to gape back at Vergil as if he had been caught with his pants down. He couldn't remember what he had done. Cold sweat appeared on his forehead and he tried to think of a rational explanation to his own actions.

"You had something on your cheek… so I tried to…" he mumbled the words and frowned at his own stupidity.

Vergil's eyes narrowed "why are you lying? Answer the question".

Nero's heart beat faster, he didn't know himself what he was doing. Vergil's gaze was making him nervous and the pressure on his neck was growing. Vergil's eyes lingered on his devil arm. He arched a brow and lifted it with his other hand. He was scrutinising the blue light and Nero finally noticed it.

"It's never done that before" he blurted the words. Feeling a little relieved that Vergil had become distracted.

Vergil held up his arm and continued to choke him with his other hand. The close proximity of their bodies was making him tense but Vergil didn't notice. His lips were narrowed and Nero knew he was lost in thought. The man before him was difficult to read but he had come to pick up his subtle change of facial expressions.

Vergil's cold stare fell back on his face, "what are you feeling right now?" His voice calm.

Nero blushed more and bit his lip; he didn't know what he was feeling. Vergil tightened his grip on his neck and pulled him closer until they were eye to eye. Nero's throat went dry and he looked away unable to meet his penetrating gaze.

Vergil applied more pressure to his neck "I won't repeat myself answer the question you…idiot".

Nero felt anger, he hated being looked down on by this man. It hurt him more than anything else. He pried his fingers from his neck and growled the first idiotic words that came to his mind, regretting them instantly.

"I am straight so don't get ahead of yourself...am feeling nothing" he rubbed his neck.

Vergil gripped the front of his hair roughly and pulled him closer "I didn't ask for your sexual preference, I simply asked what you're feeling."

It was as if this man's gaze could see through him. Nero tried to pull away but Vergil gripped his hair harder holding him in place. Nero continued to gape back at him searching for an answer that never came. Why did this man stir a silent storm of strange emotions within.

Vergil's cold eyes fell back on his devil arm "I have come to a decision, we are leaving this jail together and you have one week to get your trigger under control".

Nero's eyes widened in disbelief "you're crazy, we are in jail and I am in for life" he almost shouted the words.

Vergil's jaw clenched, Nero could tell he was losing patience with him. "These human rules and institutions are not made for us. You are only here by your own free will".

Nero stared back at him. The words were true, he knew he could break free and leave this place behind. After all he was the one who had confessed to his crime and handed himself in. They had nothing on him apart from his confession and the blood on his clothes of the three men. Kyrie was the real reason he was here. Didn't he want eternal suffering?

Vergil let go of his hair and stood up in one agile move. He went to the sink and began to wash his face "I will train you".

He turned around; his sharp eyes fell back on his body assessing it closely "the choice is yours if you wish to leave with us, either way, I and Dante will leave in seven days".

Nero was still sitting on the floor where Vergil had left him. He brushed his hair down and inspected his devil arm closely. Vergil must have picked up his emotions last night. A part of him felt a sudden pang in his heart. This man was showing him compassion. He was taking him under his wing, he was being accepted and he knew exactly how he was feeling. This is what he had wanted all along.

He stroked his lips unconsciously and spoke the words softly "how did you heal me last night?"

Vergil combed his hair back with his wet hands "I drained my blood inside your devil arm".

Nero felt his chest tighten. This man had saved him again and even shared his demonic blood. He was indebted to him. No one had ever shown him kindness since Kyrie. All his life he had been tossed around like garbage. He didn't know how to react. He had never imagined he would be accepted so easily, even after Vergil had seen the destruction and darkness that lay inside his heart. He was conflicted.

"Why would you want me?" He had to know the answer to this question.

Why would anyone want a killer like him by their side? He was pure chaos; a wild fire that would only spread burn and kill everything in its path, a tool of devastation.

Vergil stepped closer, "your power is unique and would be an advantage for the work we undertake, killing demons. Your flames also contain healing, it would be a pity to kill you".

Vergil spoke the words coolly "if the legend is true about you. You are destined to destroy this world, in which case I rather train you here for the next seven days."

He swiped his dripping face "also I find you rather…amusing" a small smile appearing on his lips.

Nero smiled slightly. He couldn't help but think the last words felt like a complement. Vergil didn't seem like the type who would open up to others or tolerate them. Unlike his brother Dante who seem to exude over friendliness. The smile faded immediately. The thought of leaving this place with this man was a distant dream. He didn't deserve a second chance. His eyes fell back on his devil arm; it was a part of his human body which would mean there was no escape from his devil.

"No" he finally replied and didn't meet Vergil's eyes.

Vergil was silent. Nero couldn't pick up his emotions. Just feel his own heart break. He could never accept his devil side, his demonic blood or risk anymore lives by leaving this jail. _What if he ended up killing the two of them the way he had killed Kyrie_. The thought left him shaken; he had loved her the most and still crushed her.

Vergil spoke the words with no emotion and snapped him out of his self-loathing. "You wish to die here?"

Nero stared outside the cell "I deserve to die here" he replied sadly. Vergil dried his hands on his prison uniform "as you wish" he finished.

Nero stood up; his pants were covered in blood and piss from last night's ordeal. This place was his personal hell. He knew this nightmare would never end and he would die here. Yet it wasn't the reason his eyes were beginning to sting. He would never see this man's face after seven days; the thought had left him shattered. His scent would diminish from this cell and so would his presence. He would lose him, the same way he ended up losing anything close to his heart. He had been cursed the day he was born. He brushed past him towards the sink and washed his face. He was beginning to cry and he didn't want Vergil to see him. He knew he already thought him to be weak and pitiful. He tried to clean his prison uniform with water and gave up. His hands were trembling and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the warm tears from falling.

He cleared his throat "before you leave will you...still help me control my trigger?" He gripped the sink to calm his despair.

He knew he could never control his trigger but it was an excuse to stay closer to Vergil. In these seven days, he wanted to learn more about him. He had come to admire him. He could feel his intense stare on his back "please" he pleaded. He didn't want Vergil to refuse his request.

Vergil's voice cut through the air "I will teach you, whether you choose to learn is another matter".

He paused "just remember if you try to escape after we have left. I will personally hunt you down and kill you".

Nero smirked "don't worry I won't escape this place. I got nowhere left to...run".

They heard a loud buzzer and the doors of the cells flew open. Vergil stepped out and Nero composed himself and followed behind. The wardens were watching them closely. There was hushed talk and laughter as the other inmates stood outside one by one. They were still avoiding eye contact with the two of them as per Akira's previous orders.

Robertson was marching down the middle of the corridor both hands resting on his belt. His eyes widened in shock when they fell on Nero. He came and stood in front of him. Nero met his stare defiantly. This asshole had nearly killed him last night with his cheap tactics but the look of surprise made him smirk.

Robertson eyes lingered on his chest and pants "you stink of piss and look like you crawled out of the gutter".

He took the baton from his belt and tapped the side of Nero's cheek "despite that you got that shit eating grin on your face".

Nero tilted his head "fuck you" he smirked more.

Robertson adjusted his hat "don't worry you and me are going to be intimate each night. You're not going anywhere".

He tapped Nero's groin with the baton "looks like I will need to improvise on your punishment, heard you cried like a little bitch when they...raped you".

He smiled "I would like to see what your face looks like when you get fucked again".

He inspected his neck and face "looks like your body heals too, even better I can find new ways to desecrate you".

Nero met his stare, that ugly scar on Robertson's face always drew him in. It was freshly cut by Akira. Nero spat on it. Robertson closed his eyes, his face flushed with rage. He wiped the spit off his face with the back of his hand and found Vergil standing in front of him. He hadn't even seen any movement. Their eyes met and he recognised this twin. It was the one Akira had become infatuated with. The sight of this man made his blood burn. He couldn't disobey Akira's orders and lay a finger on him. He grinded his teeth and wondered how long he could follow this particular order.

Vergil's cold stare was fixed on the scar "it seems you are that demons human pet".

Robertson's stare faltered and he stepped away from Vergil who gripped the baton holding him in place. "What's wrong? You seemed rather talkative a few moments ago?" He mocked.

Robertson tried to snatch the baton from his grip but the man before him held strength.

Vergil leaned closer and whispered the words into his ear "touch him again and I will dissect you…human".

The words were spoken softly yet the threat in them was real. There was something not human about this man's stare. It was that of a wild animal that has picked up the scent of blood. Vergil let go of the baton and stepped back. Nero heard his words. His soft eyes lingered on Vergil's handsome face; he didn't know how to thank him. A part of him knew he didn't have to. Vergil could read him.

"Get them in the showers" Robertson shouted the order and made his way down the corridor.

Another warden nodded his head "you heard the man move out ladies" the prisoners formed a line submissively.

Nero was thankful they would get a change of clothing; he stared at his filthy clothes and wondered how Vergil had stayed close to him. He did stink and was covered in dry blood. Vergil was walking a few steps in front of him and he couldn't take his eyes away from his lean figure. He didn't even notice when they entered the large shower room with white tiles and a concrete floor. There were no curtains or cubicles, lines of naked and tattooed bodies were everywhere. They were all handed a bar of cheap white soap.

Vergil stripped and threw his clothes in a large trolley which two other inmates were collecting. Three guards were patrolling the area. The floor was filthy, stained brown and littered with hair, grime and body fluids. He walked towards the adjacent wall with attached shower head. The other inmates couldn't take their eyes away from the two of them. They had perfect bodies. Nero came and stood next to Vergil. His devil arm had stopped pulsating and he covered it with his other arm by habit. He hated seeing the sight of it against his pale skin. The two of them stood side by side quietly.

Vergil started to wash his body. The feel of the warm water felt good. He was exhausted from draining his blood all night. The hybrid it seemed was still suicidal and refusing to leave this place. He hadn't anticipated him refusing his help. Nero's emotions were becoming extremely difficult to read, or maybe he couldn't comprehend them. He was overly emotional. Even his devil had cried something unheard of in the demon realm.

He remembered the moment he had awoken and found Nero staring back at him. He had caught the look in his eyes. They had been lidded and his stare had held love. He was sure of it? But what kind of love would this be? They were both men. He tilted his head and observed Nero closely. His cheeks were flushed red and his body was still recuperating. He couldn't understand why the hybrid would cry out for help and then refuse it.

He sighed and rubbed his chest he was truly hopeless when it came to understanding human dispositions. His tactic of asking about his feelings directly had also failed; the hybrid had become agitated and embarrassed. Maybe his brother would have the answer. He closed his eyes and felt two powerful arms coming around his waist and resting on his stomach. It was the first time his brother had caught him off guard. He hadn't heard his footsteps or picked up his scent.

"Dante", he whispered as he felt his brother's forehead resting against his shoulder.

The whole place fell into utter silence. The other cons had stopped talking, some of them dropping the soaps from their hands. The sight of the twins left them speechless. There was something strangely riveting about their intimacy. Nero stood stunned. He hadn't even noticed Dante who was clinging to Vergil. The sight left him unsettled, it was intimate. His devil arm began to glow blue. His brows creased and his fists clenched together.

"I missed you Verge" Dante whispered the words into Vergil's ear and kissed his jaw with affection.

Vergil leaned back into his hard chest and Dante tightened his hold in response. Vergil knew something was wrong even before he felt his brother's warm tears falling onto his shoulder. These tears could never go unnoticed by him. He tilted his head in surprise but Dante held him firmly in place. His arms could always match his own strength. They were twins. His brother continued to cry silently.

Vergil didn't know how to react; he rested his hand on Dante's "brother?"

He felt Dante bury his face into his hair, his soft lips resting behind his ear "did you know Verge...I saw you kill Vincent in the forest...I...followed you everywhere to be closer to you", his voice shuddered with each word.

He felt Dante's body tense against his own "I followed your footsteps in the snow Vergil... I saw the blood, the look in your eyes...I saw you".

Vergil's eyes widened and his heart sank. It was true; he had killed their beloved family pet. A part of him knew his mother had also known. That dog had only gazed at him with unconditional love even in its dying breathe. Yet he had felt nothing at its demise. He had killed it to see if he would cry. He hadn't, but his brother mourned the animal's loss for months. All this time he had pretended to believe the dog had run away and had never confronted him, until now.

He didn't know what to say, he felt repulsed by his past actions. He had been cruel and heartless. He had regrets which he hoped he could make up for. He would never hurt his brother and wanted to redeem himself in his eyes. Yet he couldn't find the courage to face him. He gazed down at his stomach. Dante's fingertips were digging into his skin; he could see the bruises appearing as the blood vessels broke under his touch; he controlled his healing so these marks wouldn't fade, he wanted to keep them. Dante seemed to hear him, his brother's hands slid over the ridges of his stomach leaving his fingertips etched on his pale skin, one hand climbing up to his neck and gently tracing his collar bones.

He felt Dante's hesitation as he spoke the words, his fingertips tracing his neck "did you hate me Verge? Did you want me dead?"

The question had never come up before, not even the day he had pointed Yamato at his brother's neck. To hear it leave his brother's lips like this was utterly devastating. He felt fear for the first time. Dante had every right to abandon him, his brothers eyes had always seen him for what he was. He could never truly hide from his brother's gaze. All the years of his cold neglect had finally caught up to him. He couldn't bury the past and without Dante he had no future. He remembered all the times his brother had stood outside his door at night when their father had disappeared. He had deliberately locked his door. Knowing his brother needed him the most. The sight of his brother's tears had never stirred him or his brother's cries in the dark of the night. Now as these tears fell on his skin he felt wretched.

He finally realized he had scarred his brother's heart over the years whose eyes had never held anything but love and longing to be closer to him. He had always been blind and ignorant. His neglect had been inadvertent yet he truly wondered if he had ever deserved his brother's forgiveness. He didn't, yet Dante still clung to him bearing his heart and soul, to him, the person who had carelessly inflicted these wounds.

His eyes fell on the concrete floor and he remembered the day he had stood in the snow. It had come to remind him of his own heart. He was the cold of the winter, unrelenting, and unforgiving white wilderness. His brother's warmth and heat from his body was scorching his skin, it was too much to take, Dante's heart had always been the summer sun. He felt his tears leaving his own eyes. They were the release from the pain he was feeling. They were a blessing and he would cherish them as they fell against his skin. Warm and delicate like his brother. How could someone like him covey his feelings for the one he loved?

Vergil collected himself "brother I have only ever envied you. I have wondered why I hadn't turned out like you...Dante".

He felt Dante lift his head slightly he was still crying Vergil tilted his head "truth is brother...I have never deserved your love. I have never been good enough".

It was the truth and he wanted Dante to hear it. He had always wondered why his brother had never left his side. He was a monster like Akira had said a true devil in the guise of a man.

He felt Dante place a kiss on his shoulder in response, one hand gently stroking the skin that had raptured under his touch "I never said it before...not even the day mom died...but I want you to know Verge..."?

Vergil opened his eyes. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself "what brother?" He always spoke the words softly to Dante.

Dante gripped him harder into his body, his voice barely a whisper "I would die without you by my side and I...love you." He felt his brother's lips brush against his own but the words had found their mark.

The water continued to fall down their identical bodies. He felt Dante kiss his neck, one hand finding his hair and combing it back, his warm fingertips resting against his forehead. Vergil leaned his head back at his touch. He lifted Dante's other hand away from his stomach and slid it up to his chest. Dante stopped crying at the gesture and a small smile appeared on his lips. Vergil felt it against his shoulder and his own tears stopped falling. He was finally allowing Dante close enough to let him see his one and only weakness.

He gripped the hand tighter which had showed him how to feel "brother I have never been one for words".

He turned to face Dante still resting their hands on his chest. He placed his other hand on Dante's jaw and tilted his face "my heart brother beats faster...only for you...never forget it Dante".

Dante rested his forehead against Vergil's and cupped his face with both hands. He was gazing into the wild oceans that he had come to fear and worship. He could see himself inside them. His brother was gazing back at him with love and Dante couldn't look away. He had waited a life time for these eyes to see him.

He stroked Vergil's cheeks with the back of his fingertips, "that's why bro I will never stop following you… not even into hell".

Dante looked vulnerable for the first time and Vergil knew something had happened to him. He had never seen his brother so breakable, except the day their mother had passed away. Dante's eyes fell on Nero who was watching the two of them quietly. His arm was glowing softly with the same blue light. Dante let go of Vergil; the sight of Nero was burning his skin. He was fighting the tears which were trying to force their way back to his eyes.

Dante's face held anguish as he spoke the words "hey kid you remember your…mother?"

Nero wasn't listening. He was still watching the glow from his devil arm. His hair clung to his cheeks. His lips still bruised. Dante stepped closer to him but Nero stepped away. He looked troubled. He wanted to embrace the kid but it was too painful. It felt too real, as if he would be back in those meadows and watch their mothers die. He wasn't strong enough to see it again. He remembered Leon, he had been wrong about him. Dante felt his tears falling; Nero didn't seem to remember the nightmare and Leon wasn't here. _Was he losing his mind?_

He felt Vergil's hand on his shoulder "brother"? Dante stared back at Vergil as he pulled him closer and hugged him into his chest.

He felt his brother's embrace and he closed his eyes to it, the world forgotten. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder and placed both arms around his waist. He could only feel the steady rise and fall of his chest and the soothing sound of his heartbeats. The feel of his fingertips resting inside his hair was comforting. He clung to Vergil the same way he had the night his mother had passed away. He wasn't alone in the world; his brother would always remain by his side. There was no distance between them, there never had been. They had always been one.

The cons continued to watch in eerie silence. Nero walked away from the two of them; the sight was making him feel strange. A warden stopped him abruptly, "you're on kitchen duty" he shoved new clothes into his hands. "Wait for your two friends they will be joining you".

Nero watched the two from a distance. He didn't know why but he felt pure jealousy at the sight of their closeness. What Vergil had said and the way he held Dante had made him feel a new emptiness. He knew he was being ridiculous, they were brothers yet...It wouldn't matter after seven days he knew he would never see them again.

He felt a hand wrap around his neck. It was the bloodied devil, he felt his lips brush his cheek "we only have each other... you can never be close to anyone else remember".

He felt his ugly smile against his cheek and closed his eyes in acceptance. He could still see Vergil behind his closed eyelids and wondered what it would be like to be embraced by him. How it would feel to have his hand rest against his own cheek, for those cold eyes to soften as they fell on his face, to have a family. Is that what he was feeling? He opened his eyes Vergil was still holding Dante. His emotions were confusing him. What did he want from this man?

Vergil placed a kiss tenderly on Dante's forehead; Dante smirked at him and lifted his head off his chest.

"You're going soft on me Verge", he teased his older brother who was gazing back at him with concern.

Vergil stroked his cheek with the back of his fingertips "we are leaving this place in seven days Dante".

Dante's brows creased he glanced at Nero "Verge what about the kid?"

They both looked at him at the same time. Nero looked away and started to get changed. Dante noticed the bruises on his body and face. The sight of him filled him with sadness. The kid would die here if they left him behind. A part of him knew they couldn't part ways with each other, Nero belonged with them.

Vergil started to walk out "he wants to stay here brother" Dante gripped Vergil's elbow, "make him change his mind Verge".

Vergil arched a brow "brother what makes you think I can change his mind".

Dante sighed "kid likes you Verge it's a bit obvious" he stroked his hair back and folded his arms across his chest.

Vergil's lips narrowed in thought "I only came here Dante because he...reminded me of you" he headed towards a tall warden who handed him new clothes. Dante's brows creased in thought.

Nero's eyes fell on Vergil's stomach and neck. He could see Dante's fingerprints on his pale skin. They weren't healing and the sight of them was making his heart race. He looked away as Dante came and stood next to him.

The warden waited patiently for them to get changed "the three of you follow me" he spoke on his speaker-mic and they made their way together.

Dante gripped Nero's devil arm as he walked in front of him "kid do you remember the dream last night?"

Nero removed his arm from his grip "I didn't dream last night had the shit beaten out of me". He avoided Dante's gaze and was on edge. The sight of the old man was pissing him off.

Dante stopped and stroked his wet hair in frustration. He would have to find Leon. He didn't even know if he quit the job after his ordeal. Maybe it had all been a dream.

Vergil gripped Dante's hand and he joined his brother's brisk walk. "Tell me everything you saw brother".

Dante didn't know where to begin or tell him about Leon including his white hair. He gazed at his brother's intelligent face and knew he had no choice. Only Vergil would be able to understand what was happening to them. He spoke in a hushed tone and began from when he had found Leon on a dirt road. He could recall every vivid detail. Vergil listened quietly without interrupting. Nero kept his distance from the two of them as they walked through the heavily guarded steel doors towards the kitchen. His brother's presence was beginning to calm his soul.

"What do you think Verge"? He was desperate for answers.

Vergil inspected his hands, "he's cleansing your soul brother those flames contain healing?"

Dante gawked back at him "Verge a fucked up dream doesn't equate to healing".

Vergil met his stare "the wounds on your body brother were healed by his flames. The scars that cannot be reached on the body, the ones etched in your heart and soul he is healing those inside these dreams."

Dante shook his head, "his mother was burned Verge, I saw our mom die, his father's death...".

Vergil was quiet for a few moments "but in the end brother the three of you felt complete didn't you?"

Dante thought about the moment they had stood together in a circle. It had been a perfect moment of peace and tranquility, he had never felt anything like it. He had faced his fears with Leon and Nero by his side. They had conquered their darkest moments together. In the aftermath he had told Vergil exactly how he felt about him. He had never found the courage before.

Dante gazed intently at his brother "why weren't you their Verge?"

Vergil's jaw clenched "I don't have any scars that need healing brother. I didn't lose you that day".

Dante met his brother's identical eyes and stopped walking, he was trying to understand the gravity of these words. He felt his brother's hand wrap around his wrist and gently tug his arm. Dante understood, his brother had never loved anyone else more than him.

The three entered the kitchen together. The warden who had accompanied them locked the door. Their eyes fell in unison on the unnerving sight that awaited them. Akira was sitting on a chair tugging the ends of his long hair in thought with a look of extreme boredom. In front of him were four convicts all bound and gagged kneeling naked on the floor. He clapped his hands excitedly and stood up. The prisoners muffled cries and the sound of three wardens cocking their semi-automatic machine guns resonated through the small room.

Akira bowed his head before Vergil and critically inspected Dante and Nero with his dark eyes "well aren't you three the sight for sore eyes" he winked.


End file.
